


In Another World

by bearyberry



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - High School, Anne and Gilbert are tv buddies, I don't know how school dances work, I'll also add it in the tags, I'm not claiming to know how school newspapers work, Multi, Roy's bi and had a panic when he saw Anne and Cole, SALTY Anne, There may be more characters added as I go along, Winnie and Roy are like brother and sister, bear with me, i also don't know how weather works, little spoiler ahead, slow burn cause this takes place over the course of a year give or take, so many shirbert shippers, there are many Brooklyn Nine Nine refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearyberry/pseuds/bearyberry
Summary: Anne and Gilbert used to be great friends, but that was the past and after a certain moment that was never resolved, Anne doesn't want him as a part of her life. But when Gilbert returns to school in Anne's perfect year, it seems as if everything is forcing her to be his friend again.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Cole MacKenzie, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Prissy Andrews/Winifred Rose, Royal "Roy" Gardner & Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner & Winifred Rose, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Cole Mackenzie, Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Comments: 96
Kudos: 246





	1. Prologue

After comfort, the first thing Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert made sure their newly adopted Anne had, was friends. Diana Barry was the first one to make contact with a fire-haired Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and how close those two became left the oldest and best of friends to shame. As time passed, Ruby Gillis, Jane Andrews, Tillie Boulter, and (hesitantly) Josie Pye became Anne’s friends as well. 

Someone else Anne was friends with was her neighbor: Gilbert Blythe. It began when, on the first day of high school, Marilla had walked across the street to ask John Blythe if Gilbert could walk Anne to school. Intimidated by the older boy and unwilling to push him away with talking too much, Anne kept quiet on her way to school. When the day was over and Gilbert was waiting for her outside the entrance, Anne had decided he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon and their friendship took off. 

Throughout the year, the walk to and from school were their bonding moments, as well as arguing moments (given their distinct preference in comic books). Nothing compared to those walks of theirs since no other time could they bond like they did then. Not even when their families hosted dinners at each other’s houses. Walking was their special thing, and if one was sick the other would never walk to school and instead nagged some adult for a ride to school. 

As the end of freshman year approached, times changed. Gilbert's dad had taken sick and Gilbert barely ever spent time away from him, which left Anne alone and distanced from her friend for longer than she could bear. On the eve of the last day of school Anne crossed the street, with her favorite book in hand, and knocked on the door of the Blythe household. Gilbert opened the door slowly and void of emotion 

“Gilbert. Hi” Anne said, happy to see her friend.

“Hi” Gilbert acknowledged curtly.

“Um…” fumbled Anne, before she remembered why she had done this “I know you won’t be able to make it to the celebration at school tomorrow, and I totally understand, but I wanted to support you with everything that’s happening so I brought you this” 

Anne held out her copy of Jane Eyre with a sympathetic smile on her face. 

Gilbert looked from Anne, to the book, back to Anne “I don’t want it Anne, you should get back it’s getting dark” he replied, starting to close the door.

“No, Gilbert, wait” Anne started as she put a hand on the door “I know you’re going through something really hard, but I’m your friend and I know what it’s like to go through hardships like the ones you’re facing and I want you to know I’m here for you” 

“Your parents died before you got to know them and be capable of having memories of them” Gilbert deadpanned “you don’t know what this is like, so if you could please leave”

Anne began to get frustrated “I am still your friend who’s here to help y-”

“I don’t want any help!” Gilbert shouted “I don’t want anything you have to offer so go away” 

“I- I-” Anne stammered 

Gilbert cut her off before she could continue “Stop trying Carrots! Stop and-”

Gilbert got hit over the head with a copy of Jane Eyre before he could finish. 

“Don’t ever call me something I’m not” Anne spit out, trying to keep anger out of her words as best she could "You have no right to decide what to call me"

She turned and ran away to her room where she cried until she had no more tears left to cry into dark and late hours of the night. She fell asleep into a wet pillow and the next day she woke up and continued her day the way it was meant to be: happy and celebratory. At no point in the day did she think of Gilbert. Not when she was braiding her hair, not when she met with her friends thinking about summer vacation, not when she was walking out of school ending the year, not when she went out for dinner with Marilla and Matthew, not at any point of the day. She didn’t think of Gilbert at any point of the day. And that was because losing a friend was a heartbreak that she had never endured before, and she wasn’t going to go through again.


	2. So It Begins

Anne’s junior year could not have been going better. It was only the second week, but at least it hadn’t been going badly. And while she had a lot more things to do than previous years, Anne was determined to not give up any of her extracurricular activities. She woke up cheery and purposeful and throughout her morning routine she thought about the morning meeting with the girls. This was the year Anne could finally be part of planning prom, since her two previous years she had been too young. Sure she’d had fun planning Winter Formals, Valentines day balls, end-of-year celebrations and all that, but PROM. that was the big fish and Anne was going to make sure it was perfect. Even if it annoyed everyone how early she was starting to plan it. 

She got her breakfast in one hand just as she grabbed the spare car keys and headed out the door: ready for the day. 

* * *

Anne left the meeting alone as, something not so great about this year, she had physics first period and none of her friends were in her class. She sat down in her seat, still not knowing what she felt in regards to this class. It was tedious and there were many concepts to understand in order to be somewhat in the know of what was going on, yet the teacher always left them work and she could plug in her earbuds until class was dismissed. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the bell rang and the lesson started. When Mrs. Williams handed out worksheets, Anne got her earbuds and began working. When class ended she turned in her work and bounded over to her honors english class. The school had hired a new teacher and to say that Anne admired her would be an understatement. She arrived at Ms. Stacy’s classroom and sat in the row closest to the front, waiting not-so patiently for class to start. Still bobbing her head slightly to her music, Ms. Stacy quieted everyone down and began to speak

“Good morning everyone” Ms. Stacy said once she could be heard. 

Everyone replied with some sort of variation of ‘Good morning’, which ranged from: ‘Howdy’ to ‘Good day’ to ‘Wassup’. 

Ms. Stacy smiled slightly at the responses and continued “We have a new student today, as I am sure you all noticed” Anne was glad she was looking in her backpack for her supplies so Ms. Stacy wouldn’t notice the she  _ didn’t _ notice there was a new student “His name is Gilbert Blythe”

Anne snapped up from her backpack, pleading that she’d misheard, but when she turned around there he was. Gilbert Blythe. Sat in his chair, smiling as if nothing in the world could bother him. Anne scowled, and couldn’t help speaking up:

“He’s actually the opposite of new” Anne mentioned, looking at Gilbert directly as she spoke “He used to attend this school, until he suddenly left with no explanation. It is a shame you did leave Gilbert, for if you hadn’t you wouldn’t have been put back a year and you would have saved us all the misery of being your classmate” 

Gilbert looked like he was going to respond, when Ms. Stacy cleared her throat “Yes, well” she said easily since the class had quieted down after Anne had spoken “just wanted to make sure we all knew what was happening in our school. Moving on…” 

Anne promptly turned in her seat and listened to Ms. Stacy, wanting to forget about Gilbert any way she could. 

* * *

As english class ended Anne hurried to the cafeteria to meet with her friends. As she got there she walked over to their usual table where Diana, Ruby, and Tillie were already sitting. Anne stood at the end of the table and put her book down, a little harder than necessary. 

“Did you see who the new boy in school is?” she asked trying to control the anger in her voice. Before the girls could respond she answered for them “It’s Gilbert Blythe!” 

“I know!” Ruby gushed “He was in my class this morning and I could hardly believe it! After a year and three months! I am so glad I never gave up on him” 

“You kept track of how long he’s been gone?” Diana asked confusedly. 

“Well-” Ruby began to defend herself when Josie and Jane arrived at the table. 

“Why’s Anne mad?” Jane interrupted as she sat down next to Tillie. 

“I- how- what- I’m not mad!” Anne insisted.

“Please” Josie said unconvinced of Anne’s words “It’s radiating off you like a glowing light” 

Anne was about to continue her argument of not being mad when Diana interrupted “Gilbert Blythe is back in school” 

“Ooh” Josie’s eyes lit up with mischief as she sat next to Jane “that is certainly a valuable piece of information. How are we feeling Ruby?”

“Exactly how you would think” grumbled Anne as she sat next to Diana. 

“You don’t really need to ask that question do you?” Tillie asked Josie at the same time that Anne spoken. 

“That answers that” Josie sighed, clearly wanting more information. 

“Anyway” Diana changed topics “What are we thinking for this year's Winter Formal since we only talked about Prom this morning” 

Anne didn’t take place in the discussion right away preoccupied still with a certain someone. After all this time, why did he come back now? Why did he have to come back when everything was going perfectly? Why did- Anne stopped herself. She wasn’t going to let Gilbert Blythe mess up her perfect year. She had been perfectly fine without him and she would continue to be. The fact that he was now here in physical form did not change the fact that Anne would live without him. 

And with that, Anne continued her day as she had started it. Content and perfectly excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone was wondering, Anne's schedule is:  
> physics  
> honors english  
> creative writing  
> pre-calculus  
> art


	3. The Newspaper

Honors English wasn’t the only class Anne had with Ms. Stacy. Creative Writing was her favorite class of all. Not only was Ms. Stacy her teacher, but Diana and Ruby were in the class with her, which made it much easier to critique the stories from their story club. One extra reason why this was Anne’s favorite class of all was that it was in this class that Anne had been asked to be the captain of the school newspaper team. 

Anne had been a part of the school newspaper team since freshman year. Ms. Stacy, newly hired, had been the assigned teacher to the team. Her responsibilities included choosing a team captain and, having Anne in two of her classes in which the basis was writing , Ms. Stacy chose her (and not to mention her years of expertise). The Friday of the first week of school, Anne was asked to see Ms. Stacey after class and it was that that sealed the deal on what her favorite class was. The meetings started the second week after school was out and on Wednesday they had almost finished gathering all the topics of all the articles that would print on the first newspaper. 

Anne, surprisingly, was in a happier mood than she had been in the morning. After lunch she walked with Ruby and Diana to Creative Writing, then she’d gone to pre-calc, then she’d had art and laughed and smiled all the way through with her new friend Cole. School was now over and she walked back to Ms. Stacy’s classroom ready to finish choosing the topics, deal out the articles to each member, and begin writing. A lot could happen in an hour. 

She opened the door and, as her luck would have it, Gilbert was sitting there. She sighed, she had had enough of this dude. 

“Blythe” she said as she walked into the class “School’s out and this is a meeting for newspaper members only, so if you could scooch yourself out of here that would be lovely” 

“I am a member of the newspaper team, princess” Gilbert turned to look at her. 

“As captain of this team I do not remember accepting you as part of it” Anne replied, crossing her arms.

“ _You’re_ the captain?” Gilbert asked, taken aback “You?”

“Yes” Anne confirmed with a nod of her head “No matter how many times you ask, disgusted, I am still the captain and I did not accept you into this team so you need to leave” 

“Actually, he doesn’t” Ms. Stacy contributed from behind Anne “You didn’t accept him into this team, but I did” 

Anne turned and gaped at Ms. Stacy, knowing she couldn’t overrule her orders “But he’s terrible!”

“I was part of the team before I left” Gilbert retorted, slightly offended at Anne’s words. 

“And thank heavens you left; because the last captain was too kind to tell you to leave because you sucked” Anne snapped at Gilbert and turned back to Ms. Stacy as sniggers filled the room “As captain don’t I have a say on who can and can’t be on the team?”

“Not if you kick off a perfectly capable student” Ms. Stacy answered unaffected by Anne’s words to Gilbert “Now get this meeting started before we run out of time”

Ms. Stacy turned and walked over to her desk leaving Anne with Gilbert.

“Perfectly capable student” Gilbert said smugly as he turned to look at Anne. 

“Just sit your ass down” Anne answered as she walked to the front of the class to address everyone “Okay everybody, I’ve thought of two more topics we can use to complete the newspaper, but don’t worry about those, newbie and I will take them. You guys need to choose which articles you want to write. We are all writing two. Today we start writing and ideally next week Friday we can turn them in to Ms. Stacy to be reviewed. Everybody got it? Good. Come with me to choose your topics”

Anne sat down and took out her notebook with all the article topics the team had chosen earlier in the week. Everybody immediately surrounded Anne, and in no time everybody was writing articles. Gilbert approached Anne last. 

“I didn’t get any assignment” he told her. 

“Yes I know genius” Anne rolled her eyes “I assign everything. But here’s the thing: you’ve been gone for a while and to see if you are any good I’m giving you an article as a kind of a test to see in what area to place you. After I read that I will give you another assignment. Okay?” 

Gilbert’s eyes widened and dread filled him inside and out. He knew what he was going to write about, because he clearly recalled in their year in the newspaper team together that their teacher had chosen a perfectly _incompetent_ student to be part of the team and Anne had told him: _I would make him write about how the school needs new toilet paper if I were the captain. It’s the only thing he can handle._

“Great” Anne said happily “You’re writing about how the school needs to change the water fountains”

“That’s worse than writing about toilet paper!” Gilbert exclaimed, “No one in the school cares or uses the water fountains”

“That’s what you’re writing about” Anne shrugged “ And who knows maybe things changed while you were gone. So get to work. I also need to start writing” 

Anne turned away from Gilbert and started writing, leaving Gilbert and his anger to be seen by no one. 

  
  


* * *

Anne left the classroom after everyone on the team had left, checking in with everyone's progress as they’d left. As she was leaving, Ms. Stacy called out to her: 

“Anne” she slowed as the teacher addressed her “I don’t know what history you have with Gilbert Blythe, but please be kind”

Anne smiled “Don’t worry Ms. Stacy. I’m not actually planning to have him write an article on water fountains. Whilst I do believe it could do some good and make the school actually listen to our needs, I do know what he is capable of” Ms. Stacy looked at her skeptically as she continued “I was just messing with him. He is no one to question my leadership in this topic. He is a year older than I am, yet, I still have been here for more time than he has and he deserves to suffer for his skepticalness regarding me” 

“You are a very interesting person Anne” Ms. Stacy commented, sure that wasn’t the full story due to her comment in the morning “Just be careful”

“I always am!” Anne said as she headed out the door “have a lovely afternoon. Tomorrow’s friday!”

Anne walked towards the tea club classroom as she heard someone calling her from behind. She turned to find Diana sitting outside the library, getting up to meet her. 

“You’re later than usual” Diana mentioned as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry” Anne waited till Diana caught up with her “Ms. Stacy held me back a little bit and I had to check how everyone’s articles were coming along”

“Why’d she hold you back?” Diana asked as she clung her arm to Anne’s. 

“You’re really going to ignore the fact that we began writing today?” Anne looked at Diana looking offended 

“This is the second time she’s held you back today!” Diana said “First in creative writing, because of something you said to Gilbert- What did you say to him by the way?”

“I may have said something about how he shouldn’t have left so that I wouldn’t have to be in the same class as him now” Anne mumbled, barely audible knowing how her best friend would react. 

“Anne!” Diana snapped. 

“He’s been gone for a year and three months!” Anne defended herself “After our last meeting I wasn’t going to react _kindly_ to his appearance!” 

“That’s fair I guess” Diana sided with Anne “But what did you do now that made Ms. Stacy keep you again?”

“I don’t think you really want to know-”

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert don’t you dare try to get out of this”

“Fine, fine” Anne sighed “He was sitting in the classroom as I got to newspaper club, which you should join by the way”

“Don’t change the subject” Diana said forcefully, as she did really want to ditch tea club and join her closest friend in writing. 

“Well I told him to get out. I’m the captain and I most certainly did not approve of his joining, he kept insisting he was a member so I told him I was the captain and did not accept him at any point in time to join. He scoffed at me, completely beguiled that _I_ was the captain. I was about to hit him over the head with a book again-”

“Again?”

Anne quickly continued “When it turns out Ms. Stacy approved of him and, well she overrules my authority, so I had to accept him. I gave him an article about water fountains to make sure he doesn’t ever doubt me again”

“Are you kidding?” Diana asked, incredulous “No one cares about water fountains in this school”

“Relax” Anne calmed her friend as she held the door to the parking lot open for her “I just did it to shut him up. I’m going over to his house later today to give him his real assignment”

“Going over to his place huh?” Diana raised her eyebrows at Anne 

“Do not continue that thought Diana”

“It just seems weird that you’re going over to his house to give him his real topic when you could easily give it to him tomorrow at school”

“I was not going to change his topic if we are speaking honestly” Anne got her keys and unlocked both her and Diana’s doors “I just saw Ms. Stacy’s look on her face after I gave him his topic and I never want to see it again. I just wanted to wait a while so he could learn some manners and watch his tongue. He also needs to make an interview during newspaper hours tomorrow so I need to go over today”

“If you say so” Diana said, her voice getting more high pitched as she spoke. 

“You, my darling Diana, are daft” 

* * *

“What was I thinking?!” Gilbert fumed as he walked through the front door.

“You’re the only one who knows” Bash answered him from the living room. 

“I really thought today would be great!” Gilbert continued to rant as he made his way to Bash “I was really hoping it would be. But of course, Anne had to ruin it. The only class I could enjoy was the first! Can you believe that? As soon as the teacher introduced me in the second she had to go ahead and ruin the whole day!”

“I’m surprised you’re important enough to be introduced by the teacher, Blythe” Bash looked up at him. 

“Why is she, of all people, the one I have to deal with the most?”

“What’d this Anne do to get you so riled up anyway?” Bash asked 

“What didn’t she do?” Gilbert started “Insult me on my first day back, whack me in the head with a book, assign me an article on water fountains-”

“I think you’re exaggerating, Blythe”

“No one cares about water fountains Bash!”

“Hmm” Bash mused as he heard someone knock at the door. 

Bash got up from his chair, leaving Gilbert to himself in the living room, and opened the door. When he opened it he saw a fire headed girl standing in front of him, looking quite annoyed. Her expression changed, however, when she saw Bash. 

“Oh!” Anne’s demeanor changed “Hello. You must be my new neighbor. I’m Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, please be noted that Anne is with an e” 

“Hello” Bash said cheerily, wondering if this was the same Anne Gilbert had mentioned moments ago “I’m Bash. Were you the same person that drove off early this morning, but not before biting into her car keys thinking it was her buttered toast?”

Anne smiled widely “Yes indeed, pleased to make the acquaintance” she finished with a small curtsy. 

“Likewise” Bash nodded.

“I am so terribly sorry to ruin this perfectly wonderful moment with something so vile, but is Gilbert here?” Anne asked 

Bash tried to hide a laugh as he called Gilbert’s name, getting his answer on the question he had pondered about.

“So you’re the poor soul that has to live with Gilbert Blythe” Anne looked at Bash after he had called Gilbert. 

“You get used to it” Bash answered with a shrug as he moved out of the way so Gilbert could talk with Anne. 

Gilbert stopped a little behind Bash when he saw who was at the door. 

“Oh grow up” Anne said making a face at him. When it was clear he wasn’t going to move further Anne rolled her eyes and continued: “I’m changing your article topic”

Gilbert moved forward in no time “Really?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, but yes” Anne had a hard time getting the words out “You’re interviewing the astrophysics group. They’re new and need more members. They also only meet once a month on the first Friday of the first week, which is tomorrow. If you miss your window to get your interview, you’re back on water fountains”

“Don’t worry, I will not let y-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Blythe” Anne cut him off “Just get it done” 

“How did you get back from school so quickly?” Gilbert changed topics completely “You didn’t walk. I know that for a fact”

“I drive, buttercup” Anne said unimpressed “I haven’t walked for a while. But that is none of your business”

“I guess not” Gilbert matched the cold tone Anne had on the last sentence. 

“Ever so pleased to have met you Bash” Anne spoke, returning to a happy tone as she addressed the older man “I must stop by again and give you a nice proper and extravagant welcome-to-the-neighborhood-gift”

“That would be very kind of you” Bash pretended to tip his hat with a smile on his face due to having enjoyed the previous interaction. 

Anne grinned and walked back to her house, looking to both sides of the street before crossing. 

“That’s one reason less for you to hate her, Blythe” Bash told Gilbert as he closed the door. 

“There’s still many more” Gilbert retorted. 

“Well, if you’ve always behaved the way you just did with her, I can’t say I blame her for the whacking. Shoulda done more if you ask me” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have been so rude about her being the captain”

“I think there’s many things you shouldn’t have done given by how she acted. But hey, only you know what you think”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very talented at avoiding my responsibilities so I'll have a new chapter soon :)


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Friday!

Anne woke up the next day with the same attitude as the previous day. 

“Today’s Friday” she whispered to herself as she rose from her bed.

She got dressed and as she exited her room, she smelled breakfast being prepared. She quickly brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen. When she entered, Anne saw Marilla over the stove stirring something in a pan. 

“Glad to see you’re feeling better today” Marilla shot Anne a raised eyebrow “Okay, I’m glad to _smell_ you’re feeling better today _._ But that doesn’t mean I’m not still happy you’re better” she finished defensively. 

“What’s with the pie?” Marilla asked as she moved the pan off the heat and onto the plates she had set out. 

Anne had stayed up late making a pie for across the street, not wanting to miss any time in welcoming her new neighbor. 

“I’m taking it across the street as a ‘Welcome to the neighborhood’” Anne answered as she set out silverware for breakfast. 

“Gilbert Blythe has lived here for his whole life” Marilla said as she sat down. 

“Who cares about Gilbert? No, I’m taking it over to Bash” Anne sat down “He’s new, and he also has to live with Gilbert so he needs something to distract him from the pain”

Marilla shot Anne a look that told her to mind her manners. Anne kept her mouth closed, not wanting a scolding from Marilla. 

They ate in silence till Anne piped up again: 

“You should come with me” Anne offered “I’m going before school, and you’re also his neighbor so it makes sense. You were very close with the last adult in that household”

Marilla thought about it briefly “Okay then, we’ll go after breakfast”. 

Once they finished eating, they cleaned up the table and heat up the pie so it would look somewhat freshly made. Marilla and Anne walked across the street, Anne ready for school and holding the pie. Marilla knocked on the door and they had to wait slightly longer than Anne had the previous day. Bash opened the door, surprised at having someone knock so early. 

“Good morning Bash” Anne smiled. 

“Mornin’ Anne” Bash returned the smile “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I did say I would bring you a proper welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift so I’ve come to deliver” Anne said, cheerily offering Bash the pie. 

“We wanted to come early. As well as to let you know that we would love to have you over for dinner someday” Marilla added kindly “We are neighbors. We should get used to being with each other”

Anne was confident that the last part was directed at her, but in no way acknowledged it “We would love to have _you_ over someday, Bash. It would be most wonderful”

“Well I couldn’t possibly decline such a lovely offer” Bash said, stifling a laugh and accepting the pie “I would be most thankful”

As Anne was about to start planning the dinner, she heard a certain stair creak. It was the stair fourth from the top, at any moment a certain someone was about to curiously join the door. 

“As would we” Anne started hurrying “I would love to go into detail but I really must be going or I will be late. Bye Bash!” 

Anne ran off to the other side of the street and got there at the same time that Gilbert joined the door. 

“Marilla” Gilbert said surprisedly “how lovely to see you” 

“Gilbert!” Marilla exclaimed “why, how much you’ve grown since the last time I saw you. We were just inviting you to dinner”

“If I remember correctly how your cooking tastes after all this time, we would be insane as to turn down such offer” Gilbert smiled, feeling instantly better. 

“Since you’re here and ready to go, you should catch up with Anne and go to school toge-”

As if on queue, Anne drove past the lot. Faster than she would usually have gone, knowing what Marilla would have told Gilbert. 

“Well there goes that” Bash said as Anne had driven around the corner. 

Gilbert silently released a relieved sigh, he was sure he would get injured in some way if he drove with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

“I don’t know what has gotten into that girl” Marilla shook her head “but nevermind, I will leave the both of you and will be back later to arrange dinner”

Marilla nodded to Bash and then Gilbert and walked back off into the direction she had come. 

Bash closed the door and moved to set the pie on the kitchen counter. As Gilbert was about to cut a piece out for himself Bash slapped his hand away. 

“Ow!” Gilbert immediately moved his hand back, dropping the knife “what was that for?!”

“You don’t get a piece of pie until you apologize to Anne” Bash said, taking Gilbert by surprise.

“What?! Why?! I never did anything to her!” Gilbert was slightly outraged at what Bash was asking. 

“You did something to her if when she heard you coming she scampered off like a wild fox being hunted” Bash said cutting a piece of pie for himself. 

“Anne’s a weird person. Her imagination is out of this world, so I’m sure she _imagined_ I said something to her _”_

“This pie’s really good” 

“Are you bribing me with pie?” 

“Is it working” 

“Yes” Gilbert’s words came out stubbornly. 

“Look” Bash set his plate down “That girl made this pie, you’re going to apologize or at least promise to and you can have some pie and be on your way”

* * *

“If you are not telling me what’s wrong by the time you reach this table I’m kicking you out of this meeting” Diana directed at Anne after looking at her once. 

As always, Anne was surprised that Diana was able to tell something was wrong and, as always, tried to deny it. 

“Nothing is wrong Diana” Anne continued her trajectory towards the table. 

“Ah ah ah” Diana raised her index finger at Anne “You’re almost table, are you sure you want to risk it?” 

Anne paused and scrunched her nose at Diana before starting “Gilbert Blythe isn’t someone who deserves to come back into all of our lives after all this time gone” Anne sat down angrily next to Diana. 

“Why are you so angry he’s back?” Diana asked Anne “You guys used to be really close and you acted like it didn’t hurt you to have him gone, but that was the most hurt I’ve ever seen you in all the time we’ve known each other. You haven't been happy the same way since he left”

“That's not true” Anne went back on the defense “I’m always the happiest I can be when I’m with you”

Diana’s look softened “You know what I mean. I know you’re stubborn, but why are you being so stubborn about this?”

Anne was silent for a while before starting to speak:

“I can’t-” Anne was cut off as Ruby and Tillie arrived at the table for the meeting “Great! We’re just missing Jane and Josie who should be here at any moment”

“Anne” Diana started, worried at Anne’s sudden change in emotion “Shouldn’t we-”

“Wait for them?” Anne cut her off “nah, they won’t miss much. So, let’s begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter not knowing I would post in on a Friday, but I love when things work out.


	5. A Change In Perspective

Gilbert had left the house after he finished having a piece of pie, it was still slightly warm, which was what he needed to start his day off right. As he was walking the path he always did, he noticed how much he hated it. He didn’t remember disliking his walks to school. He sighed and quickened his pace even if he didn’t necessarily want to start the school day. He had pre-calculus first period and the class was already almost finished with polynomial functions and this was Gilbert’s second day. It wasn’t that he was bad at math, he was actually quite good, but this was something else. Something completely terrifying. 

As Gilbert was stewing in his self-proclaimed nightmare he got to school. As he entered he took the long way to class to pass by the library to talk to Anne. He waited by the library and turned when he heard a group of familiar voices. 

“See you at lunch” Diana parted from the group of girls. 

“Diana!” Gilbert called her. 

Diana turned and her eyes narrowed as she found Gilbert “What do you want Gilbert?” she asked coldly. 

“I-uh…” Gilbert was slightly taken aback at Diana’s tone “I was looking for Anne. Do you know where she is?”

“Are you implying that I don’t know my best friends classes and whereabouts?” Gilbert was sure that Diana would be growling if her parents hadn’t raised her to be ‘proper’. 

“What? No! I just want to talk with her and I didn’t see her come out of the meeting with you guys” Gilbert veered the conversation back on track. 

“Well I’m not obliged to tell you anything about where she’s located” Diana said bluntly “Now if you excuse me, I don’t want to be late”

Diana fully turned away and walked towards her class not looking back once. Gilbert stood there, dumbfounded. Had he remembered everything incorrectly? He disliked his walks to school, he and Diana were apparently not friends, and he was having a hard time in the subjects he usually pretty much excelled at. 

Gilbert shook his head trying to push back his confusing thoughts until second period. At least English was something he was confident he would continue being good at. No doubt about that. Gilbert walked to his class thinking of everything related to math, if his thoughts deviated he wouldn’t be able to focus for the whole day. 

* * *

Gilbert headed to english class faster than he had the day previously and rapidly sat down in his seat, a few rows back from the front. Gilbert spotted a flurry of red hair enter the room. Anne sat down in the row closest to the front, diagonal of Gilbert. Gilbert frowned, wondering if Ms. Stacy allowed everyone to change seats whenever they liked, since Anne had sat directly in front of Gilbert yesterday. Gilbert shook it off and as he was about to call out to Anne when the bell rang. 

Gilbert was both glad and disappointed and excused himself when he saw Anne put a pair of earbuds in her backpack,  _ she wouldn’t have heard you if you’d called to her.  _ Gilbert smiled and Ms. Stacy began the lesson and at no point in the class did Anne look back at Gilbert. He knew because of how often he was looking over at her. He finally stopped looking over when Ms. Stacy caught him for the second time. 

When class ended, since Anne was near the door, Gilbert didn’t even see her leave in the big group of people that had amassed by the door. Disappointed, Gilbert put Anne out of his thoughts and headed to lunch. As he entered he saw Anne, which was really unfortunate since he had just managed to excuse his procrastination. He debated going up to her, but in that moment, her face lit up into a smile that could make flowers bloom and Gilbert decided to not ruin the enjoyable moment she was having and left to find Moody.

“How’s the second day new boy?” Moody asked as Gilbert approached the table. 

“I’ve had two periods, what are you expecting me to say?” Gilbert answered Moody as he sat down next to Charlie Sloan, who nodded a hello. 

“I dunno” Moody shrugged “Maybe you were elected president or got a cute girls number”

“Who do you expect me to meet in the first hours of the day” Gilbert was genuinely confused. 

“Well before you left all the girls in our grade had a crush on you, and now since you are in our grade I figured they did something about it” Moody said matter-of-factly. 

“That was a year ago and I don’t share classes with any of them” Gilbert shrugged wanting this conversation to be over.

“Well isn’t Anne in your honors English class” Charlie spoke for the first time since Gilbert had joined the table. 

“Anne had a crush on me?” Gilbert’s interest in the conversation increased at that statement, already starting to think on how he could use it against Anne. 

“Well, no…” Charlie trailed off “but she’s cute and not dating anybody, so I thought I should open your eyes. She’s really pretty”

“Someone has a crush” Moody sang. 

“No I don’t” Charlie said defensively. 

“You know” Moody started in a certain tone that made everybody dread what was coming next “girls usually interact with you if you talk to them and not just have a secret crush on them that they have no clue about”

“I think I have to agree with Moody here, Charlie” Gilbert said, a hint of humor in his voice. 

“Can we please get back on track? This is about Gilbert finding someone” Charlie veered the conversation back to Gilbert.

“Oh right yeah” Moody’s attention returned to Gilbert “I’m quite sure that Ruby still has a crush on you” 

“Who’s Ruby?” Gilbert asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in his first class of the day. 

“The cute blonde who’s friends with Anne and is sitting over there” Moody pointed over to where Gilbert had seen Anne when he entered the cafeteria. 

“You know where she’s sitting?” Gilbert was holding back laughter but humor was present in his words. 

At this, Charlie saw his queue and sang “Someone has a crush” 

“No I don’t!” Moody defended himself in the same way Charlie had. 

Gilbert’s laughter escaped him and both his friends looked at him angrily and he tried to quiet down. 

“I think that you should follow the very wise advice of ‘talking to the girl instead of having a secret crush on her’ because that is what you should do if you want to get somewhere” Gilbert helped his very lost friends as a smile still played on his lips “and if you get turned down, you know what the answer is on that certain question and move on”

“Getting turned down is scary though” Moody said as if it was the worst thing in the world. 

“But you won’t have to waste time on it anymore” Gilbert shrugged “You won’t change her mind, so it gives you a chance to go out and look for someone different”

“This was supposed to be about you finding someone” Charlie mumbled. 

“I told you, I’ve only had two periods” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's fear of pre-calc is based on experience, don't let looks fool you though. Also Gilbert complementing Anne when he is supposed to dislike her is my aesthetic and will have happen more often.


	6. Square One

Anne stayed in her seat as the bell rang. Cole was a new friend that she decided she loved and respected immensely. She saw him once a day and wanted to take advantage of any extra moment she could have with him. As she waited for him to put his stuff away she continued their conversation:

“Don’t you think? I mean think about it!” Anne had to keep herself from physically jumping with excitement. 

“As much as I appreciate the compliment” Cole said, keeping himself from smiling from Anne’s praise “I am not sending my artwork out to authors so they could use it in their books”

“But actually think about it” Anne didn’t back down as Cole started walking, she quite literally did the opposite and rose up. 

“And I have” Cole kept his voice lever “how do I contact authors? How do I convince anyone to actually accept a junior highschooler as a designer? How do I-?”

“You made your point” Anne looked down sadly “I just think you’re too good to just draw for a High School art class”

“And as much as I appreciate your compliments I don’t know if it’s possible” Cole tried to comfort Anne “Now I have to go”

“Wait!” Anne burst out as Cole had started to move away “Can I give you a ride home?”

“I thought you had newspaper club?” Cole asked, confused. 

“I do, but...” Anne looked at Cole hopefully “I figured since you walk home it would take the same amount of time for you to get there than if you wait till I finish”

Cole smiled, “You have some good reasoning skills m’ lady, it would be my honor and pleasure to ride with such a lady”

“Why, such a modest gentleman we have here!” Anne returned the smile. 

Anne and Cole walked to Ms. Stacy’s classroom and entered smiling. When Anne saw Gilbert, her smile immediately fell.

Anne’s face turned angry “Gilbert what the actual f-”

“Language” Cole whispered so that only she could hear. 

Anne started again, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We went over this yesterday” Gilbert’s face began to resemble Anne’s “I’m part of the newspaper team”

“Oh my God, you’re so annoying” Anne put a hand over her eyes.

“To think I was actually going to apologize to you” Gilbert directed at Anne. 

“As much as you do need to do that” Anne dropped her hand “you are supposed to be conducting an interview right now!”

Gilbert’s eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his backpack, having no time to look for specific supplies, and ran out the door. Anne huffed and turned towards the front of the class just in time to see Ms. Stacy’s worried face turn back to her desk. She ignored the small jab in her gut at her teacher’s distrust and walked towards the front of the class to address everyone. 

“We’ve gotten over the hard part people” Anne’s voice rang throughout the classroom “Today’s the day in which you have to get at least a paragraph of your writing done if you have not started. Remember a week from now we turn in two completed articles so chop-chop”

“You’re a good leader” Cole noted as Anne made her way back to where she had left him. 

“Why now it is my turn to be grateful for the compliments” Anne flushed. 

As Anne got set to writing, Cole sat down to draw, and Gilbert didn’t return for the whole hour. 

* * *

Anne and Cole set off towards tea club together while Cole peppered Anne with questions. 

“You really hate him?” Cole asked. 

“The incompetent fool didn’t even remember what he was even in that classroom for!” Anne did not try to be quiet in her remark. 

“Could’ve been because he was focused on someone else” Cole looked at Anne sideways. 

“If Gilbert Blythe can’t keep his thoughts in order he doesn’t deserve to be a part of the newspaper” Anne didn’t notice the tease in Cole’s voice. 

“Anne!” a voice called from behind. 

“Speak of the Devil” Anne muttered as she turned to find Gilbert running up to her. 

“Anne” he caught up to them slightly out of breath as he arrived “Anne, I’ve got all I need for the article-” 

“I am so sorry to interrupt” a new voice entered the conversation “but I am in the possession of an artifact that isn’t mine”

All three members of the group looked up, all of them recognizing who had spoken. 

“You’re Roy Gardner” Anne and Cole said at the same time. 

“You’re the astrophysics club member” Gilbert added onto Roy’s description. 

Roy smiled “I am indeed both of those things” 

Anne, Cole, and Gilbert waited for him to continue. 

“I saw this on the table when I left my classroom and, well, it could only belong to one person by the beautiful looks it has” Roy held out out Anne’s flower press notebook. 

“I can’t believe I forgot this!” Anne exclaimed as she took the notebook from Roy “Thank you”

“No problem, Anne” he nodded. 

Anne blushed slightly a the fact that ROY GARDNER knew her name. 

“Forgive my boldness” Roy began, taking notice of Anne’s blush “but would a lady might accept an invitation to tea?”

“Uh, what now how huh?” Anne was confused as to what was happening. 

“Say tomorrow?” Roy asked hopefully “four thirty at Prince’s Café?” 

“A lady could not possibly imagine declining such a request from a gentleman” Anne returned to knowing what was happening and tried to maintain calm. 

“No such lady is present of course” Gilbert whispered under his breath. 

“And so, I will see you tomorrow” Roy smiled and returned to the way in which he had come. 

Anne looked at Cole with wide eyes “Did that just happen?”

“Yes” Cole confirmed “Yes it did”

“I have to find Diana” Anne and Cole ran off, leaving Gilbert raising his hands and looking to see if Bash was around so he could show him what he was talking about. 

“Oh and Gilbert” Anne came running back “I need at least three paragraphs, with a minimum of eight sentences for the next time I see you”

“Wha- That's a lot!” 

“Those are the advances we all have on our articles. But don’t worry you have a whole weekend, good writing skills, and you are only writing one article. It won’t be hard for you, don’t worry”

“Guess the only weekend plans that matter are your own then” Gilbert’s tone turned cold. 

The look in Anne’s eyes could have wilted trees “You’re bold talking about selfishness and priorities. If you don’t give me _six_ paragraphs by Monday, the only thing you’ll be contributing to this months newspaper is handing it out at the doorway”

“That’s not-”

“Keep talking and it’ll be till the end of the term” 

Gilbert kept his mouth shut. 

“Six paragraphs. Eight sentences. Monday.” Anne walked away from Gilbert, practically daring him to cross her. 

Gilbert stood there, watching her walk away. The only reason he didn’t have steam coming out of his ears was because he was the one to open his big fat mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed talking to you guys last chapter, so leave a comment about anything down below! Things are starting to progress more rapidly after this chapter so stay tuned!


	7. Saturday

Anne woke up late. She’d been up late trying to force herself to sleep after the events of Friday afternoon, which resulted in the opposite result she’d wanted. When Anne looked at the clock she groaned and pulled herself out into the kitchen. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged out” Marilla looked up from reading her book. 

“I know, I’m sorry” Anne apologized “Today’s just going to be an eventful day and I just can't wait for it to being” 

“It’s already halfway done” Marilla said with a slight touch of humor in her voice. 

“Which means I have to wait less time for the activities to begin!” Anne turned happily into the kitchen looking for some breakfast. 

“You better be home by six” Marilla called after her. 

“What’s happening at six?” Anne poked her head out of the kitchen. 

“Dinner with Bash and Gilbert” Marillia’s look turned stern as Anne faced blanked “Anne for goodness sake! I told you yesterday as you arrived from school”

Anne’s memory was very vague after she had arrived yesterday. 

“What happens if I’m not home by that hour?” Anne asked in a small voice.

“What’s the reason you’ll be missing and we will see what happens” Marilla responded 

“I have a date” Anne looked at the ground as she spoke. 

Marillas demeanor changed “Oh Anne! That’s wonderful!”

Anne looked up at Marilla with surprise. She hadn’t imagined a bad reaction from Marilla, but not something quite so positive either. 

“So am I excused from dinner?” Anne asked, happiness crawling into her face. 

“As long as you help me before you leave and tell me what happens when you get back” Marilla confirmed with a nod of her head. 

Anne grinned and excitedly jumped to hug Marilla. She then proceeded to make herself some breakfast and then it was time to choose her outfit. As Anne debated what to wear, she put her hair up into two french braids. Deciding to not overdo herself, she chose a simple green-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, along with a sweatshirt in case it got cold. 

Satisfied with her choice Anne walked into the kitchen to help Marilla prepare for her dinner. Anne was in charge of washing the vegetables and seasoning them before they were put in the oven. As three-thirty struck, Anne bid Marilla goodbye and walked out the door. Anne had decided to walk to keep her mind clear. Also, who didn’t love taking a stroll at a beautiful time of the day? Nature was beautiful and was most certainly one of Anne’s favorite things in the whole entire world. As Anne walked out the door she noticed the curtain from across the street close, moving slightly before stilling completely. Anne’s eyes quickly moved away from that house, not wanting her excitement to be foiled by anyone. 

The walk that would usually be around a half-hour took Anne a whole hour. Anne always got distracted by all the ‘marvelous greetings from mother nature’ as she called them, so she planned extra time wherever she walked. When she got to Prince’s Café she sat down at a table close to a wall, preferring to be able to lean against a wall instead of only the back of her chair. As she finished ordering her decaffeinated mocha, Roy approached her table. 

“Do forgive my tardiness” Roy apologized as Anne looked up from the table “I was met with some unexpected delay in which I could not find my keys” 

“You’re only three minutes late” Anne noted. 

“No one should ever be kept waiting” Roy said firmly as he sat down across Anne. 

“That is a fine policy to follow” Anne responded a bit in awe at Roy. 

“You’re surprised” Roy told Anne with a raised finger. 

“It’s just” Anne started “this is the second conversation I’ve had with you and you’re already a more intriguing person than what I had pictured”

“I hope in a good way” 

“Yes, of course in a good way”

“If you think this is more spectacular than what you had pictured, I wonder how dull you imagined me to be” 

“It’s not that I thought you were  _ dull _ ” Anne emphasized her last word “I just imagined what gossip says. And I recognize that that was shallow of me so I apologize” 

“Apology accepted” Roy said with a slight nod “but if you expected me to be shallow why did you accept my invitation to meet you here?”

“You gave me my notebook back and called it beautiful”

“It is beautiful, that’s how I traced it back to you” 

“It had my name on the front” Anne laughed. 

“It was face-down when I found it” Roy’s voice was level “It was through the content of it that I could trace it back to the redheaded girl in my art class. It’s what’s on the inside that counts” 

“Touché” Anne was even more in awe than she had been at the start of the conversation. 

The waitress returned to the table with Anne’s order and took Roy’s, a medium size hot chocolate. Anne took a sip of her drink and decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since the previous day. 

“My notebook wasn’t the only reason you asked me here” she started, “so why did you really ask me?”

Roy sighed “You may find this to be rude, but as much mayhem that the art classroom is I can still overhear your conversations with Cole”

“What?” Anne remained calm, but she was freaking out on the inside. 

“I know” Roy continued to look at Anne “but hear me out. In these past two weeks in school, I thought I had you figured out. But on Thursday when Gilbert Blythe arrived, everything changed. I went back to not knowing anything about you. Then I met him yesterday and I was even more confused as to who you are. You think I’m intriguing Anne Shirley, but-”

“Cuthbert” Anne interrupted “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert”

“You think I’m intriguing Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, but you are much more so” he finished. 

The waitress set down Roy’s cup in front of him, giving Anne some time to think on what to say next. 

“So you want to know my story?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, and not only know your story, but help you in the next chapter of it as well” Roy looked at Anne expectantly. 

Anne registered his words “How do expect to help me?”

“I guess that depends on how your story goes” 

“Well then, where do I start?”

* * *

“You see?” Anne’s voice sounded from around the corner “even when everything’s asleep Mother Nature gives us gifts”

“With the whispering of the trees and the shine of the moon?” Roy asked. 

“Yes!” Anne exclaimed excitedly as they rounded the corner to find Gilbert pushing Bash’s back towards their house. 

As soon as Gilbert had heard Anne’s voice he had tried to hurry Bash, and when he heard Roy’s voice he decided it couldn’t wait. 

“Oh!” Anne’s steps faltered “I didn’t expect you to be here for so long”

“We didn’t expect you to be out for so long” Gilbert responded. 

“That’s really none of your business is it?” Anne retorted coldly. 

Roy’s and Bash’s expressions were both amused. 

“Good to see you again Gilbert” Roy acknowledged him with a smile and a nod. 

“We missed you at dinner” Bash directed at Anne. 

“And I do apologize for my absence” Anne’s look was slightly guilty “I promise I will make it up to you”

“That won’t be necessary” Gilbert replied coolly.

“I wasn’t talking to you, you selfish baboon” Anne rolled her eyes. 

“I would much appreciate it Anne, you are quite an intriguing person” Bash said wistfully. 

“See?” Roy asked Anne “I told you”

Anne bit her lip to fight back a smile. 

“We best be going” Bash told Anne and Roy “Pleasure to meet you” 

“And you as well” Roy returned the politeness, even if neither of them knew each others names. 

Gilbert and Bash walked away and as the were crossing the street Bash asked Gilbert: 

“Is this the reason you were looking out of the window like you were paranoid this afternoon?”

“No! I don’t care what Anne does” Bash raised an eyebrow at Gilbert “She’s not my friend, I don’t care”

“I don’t believe you, but okay” Bash said as he walked through the door. 

Gilbert stopped in the door frame and turned to look across the street. Roy was bowing while moving his arm in a downward motion as Anne laughed. Roy started moving and had begun to speak

“Remember to get me in contact with Cole and Diana, or bring them along next Saturday” Roy talked to Anne as he walked backwards so he wouldn’t give his back to Anne. 

“You better tell me then how you’re going to plan to be part of the next chapter in my story-” 

Gilbert had heard enough. It was rude to eavesdrop, and why should he anyway? Anne wasn’t his friend, he didn’t care what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Marilla being excited in the same way she was excited about Anne's corset in ep 10, also if you check out welpsauce on instagram you'll find the look Anne had for her date.


	8. Cooking Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

For the fourth time in as many days, Sebastian LaCroix opened the door to find one of the ladies from across the street at the door. 

“Good afternoon Bash” Anne greeted with a wide smile. Bash wondered how she could never run out of smiles. Every time he saw her, she would be smiling. Even that first morning Bash saw her bite into her car keys, Anne was smiling. She didn’t smile for anyone or out of duty to maintain an image, that’s just how Anne was. 

“What can I do to help you Anne?” Bash asked with his own smile. 

“Well I wanted to invite you over to lunch since I didn’t attend dinner yesterday. The purpose of that dinner was to get to know you, so I would love to make it up now” Anne said. 

Bash looked at the supplies he’d set out to make himself lunch and frowned at the simplicity. It would not be a loss to accompany Anne for lunch. 

“I would love to” Bash agreed and walked out the door to stand next to Anne. 

Anne grinned and turned to the other side of the street “I know Gilbert attends the lectures at the library on Sunday's and Marilla is visiting Mrs. Lynde so there should be no interruptions”

“You know Gilbert well” Bash noted as they entered Anne’s house. 

“I do recognize that we were once friends” Anne surprisingly didn’t speak with anger or coldness in her voice “but times change”

“I’ll say” Bash said with a move of his head. 

“I’ll be honest Bash” Anne started as they got to the kitchen “I wasn’t necessarily sure you would say yes to my invitation, so I don’t have a plan. What would meet your fancy?”

“Anything I can help you with” Bash perked up. 

“Well I do make a fabulous pasta, and I am also not sure how much stuff there is to make this momentary lunch as extravagant as I would wish” 

“Pasta sounds delicious then”

“Perfect! Let’s get cooking” 

Anne and Bash got to work. Bash filled the pot with water as Anne looked for the right type of pasta in the food cabinets. Silence filled the kitchen as Anne chose the pasta. 

“I’ll break the silence” Anne said “How about a game of a question for an answer” 

“Sounds like that could meet the purpose of this gathering” Bash agreed. 

“I’ll begin then” Anne thought for a moment “What’s your full name?”

“Sebastian LaCroix” Bash set the pot on the oven and moved away for Anne to turn it on “Is it true that you hit Blythe over the head with a book?”

“Sebastian, that name is so much more romantical than Bash” Bash smiled as Anne turned on the stove top “Yes it is true indeed. Where are you from?”

“Trinidad” Bash responded looking for a lid so the water would boil faster “How long have you lived here?”

“It’ll be three years in july” Anne was relieved the question wasn’t about Gilbert “What would you like the sauce to be?”

“Whatever may be available. What’s your favorite color?” Bash put the lid on the pot. 

“Non-existent” Anne said as she headed to the fridge “My wretched, dreaded hair color impedes me from such niceties. How did you come to find yourself in such a town? Coming from such a magnificent place”

“I’ve been on the road for most of my life, when I crossed paths with Gilbert and he was ready to come back, he suggested I come with. So far it’s been five days and I haven’t regretted m choice” Bash had a small smile on his face “Why do you hate Gilbert so much”

“Why don’t I teach you how to make the sauce?” Anne didn’t respond “I’m going to need you to hand me a pan from behind you” 

Bash didn’t push on the subject and passed Anne a pan. He leaned against the sink and watched Anne cook come pieces of chicken while instructing him on how to do it and why to do it 

“You see, you cook it to your taste, and cook it before you make the sauce because you use the oil it lets out to flavor the cream and maintain a constant in your flavors” Anne smiled to herself “I always do this when I cook, but never have I said it aloud and to someone” 

“I think most people do the same thing” Bash thought about him walking in on Gilbert doing the same thing on Friday. 

Anne laughed “Good to know I’m human”

When the chicken finished cooking, Anne deviated from her directions slightly

“Now, before we start check the water, because if my experiences have taught me anything, it’s that it should be boiling by now” 

Bash peered into the pot, now with boiling water and gave Anne slight nod “The best way to learn is by experience because you are indeed correct”

Anne smiled and had Bash put in the pasta. Once that was done, Anne continued with her sauce:

“Okay, so, we put in the amount of cream we need to cover the pasta. We need some good proportions so I’m not afraid to add a lot” Anne poured a good, reasonable amount of cream into the pan with the cooked chicken “Now, while that’s heating up we need to cut some cheese into pieces”

Anne had Bash cut as much cheese as he wanted, because as she stated it ‘This was the part where your tastes could begin to flourish’

“You’re not scared it’s too much?” Bash asked Anne once he looked at his quantity of cheese. 

“Not if it’s the amount that you wish” Anne said with a firm voice “Here’s the part where many get messed up, don’t add the cheese right away with the cream because it will burn if the cream doesn’t cover the bottom of the pan”

“But if you wait till the cream is heated, it covers more of the pan” Bash supplied, saying his words as he was watching the cream in the pan.

“Exactly” Anne nodded approvingly “You’re quite a good learner, Sebastian” 

“I do try” he said with a smile. 

Anne grinned “You then add the cheese and mix constantly because if you don’t then the cream will burn and not only will it taste bad but the pan becomes a lot harder to wash”

“That is an important factor to consider” Bash said with a nod, thinking about all the pans he’d had to wash in his lifetime. 

“When the cream’s all melted you turn off the heat and if I am not mistaken if you check the pasta it should be almost done” Anne finished with a pleased smile. 

Bash checked the pasta and it was indeed only missing a few minutes “You are a wizard”

“Yer a wizard Anne” Anne said in an imitation of Hagrid, before laughing “Sorry, I can’t help myself”

Bash reassured her it was okay and helped Anne with setting out two plates and gathering the silverware, meanwhile, Anne set a pasta strainer in the sink and got the oven mits so she wouldn’t burn herself while holding the pot. When Bash nodded to Anne that it was ready, she turned off the stove top and strained the pasta. She served the pasta, while Bash spooned the sauce onto the served food. Bash then moved the plates onto the table while Anne got the parmesan cheese from the fridge. 

“You can never have too much cheese” Anne told Bash as she set the container on the table. 

“I’ll eat to that” Bash said seriously. 

The pair sat down to eat and, after the initial bouts of compliments they shared on the food, it once more became quiet. 

“I know I owe you an answer” Anne said suddenly. 

Bash looked up to Anne with confusion in his eyes. 

“I don’t  _ hate  _ Gilbert” Anne looked away from Bash as she spoke, “It’s just, keeping him at arms distance is the best way of ensuring I’m not his friend again”

“Why don’t you want to be friends with him?” Bash asked “I mean, sure, he’s a skinny little guy and doesn’t know much about the world, but he’s also kind and funny and caring-”

“Believe me, I know” Anne had the ghost of a smile on her face “but because I know, I also know how much it hurts to have him gone” 

“It hurt you when he left” Bash realized “You don’t want to be his friend again in case he leaves again” 

“It seems you can learn fast not just in cooking” Anne said with a laugh to hide the tremble of tears in her voice. 

“I guess not” Bash said, not wanting to push Anne any further. 

“I’m sorry I was rude about avoiding your question earlier” Anne said looking at her plate and unmoving fork. 

“I’m not the one that decides when you’re ready to share your experiences” 

Anne looked up at Bash, a tear on her cheek “I’m really glad you’re my neighbor Sebastian”

“Right back at ya” Bash said with a soft smile on his lips. 

Anne smiled at Bash with watery eyes and sniffled once before doing her Anne thing and changing the subject 

“I’m sorry that was such a rain on the parade, why don’t we make cookies so I can have an excuse to eat them all?”

“As long as you leave me some, I would love to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted a little more Bash and Anne interactions so I made this one.


	9. Walking

Nothing that happened could ruin Anne’s year. She thought that at the beginning of the year, but now she  _ knew.  _ It had been a week since Anne had first gone out with Roy and Anne was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to do so again this week. Monday through Friday Cole, Diana, Roy, and Anne had left school together at four o’clock when their extracurricular activities were over and would hang out together. Their activities varied from buying ice cream to picking flowers and yesterday (Friday) they’d even gone out to the park, had a picnic, and played charades. 

Anne wouldn’t be able to join the lot at the plans they’d made since she had to finish her article for the newspaper. The school printed the newspaper on Sunday and on Monday they handed them out. It was Saturday and Anne hadn’t finished checking her article. Throughout the week she had been checking everybody else’s articles and she’d also been going out with Diana, Roy, and Cole which put her back a bit, but she didn’t regret it. She was the captain and had responsibilities, yet she preferred to be happy and spend time with her friends. 

Anne finished writing her article later than she would have liked. She changed her font and size and proceeded to proof read. When she was satisfied she sent an email to Ms. Stacy so she could receive her final seal of approval. As she was waiting for a response Anne reviewed some ideas the girls had come up with for Winter Formal. Every year they did something around the same lines so they were trying to come up with something excitingly different. 

Anne’s computer pinged and she saw Ms. Stacy’s response on giving her the all clear on publishing. Anne sighed in relief and looked at the clock. If she drove to where Diana, Cole, and Roy were she would be able to hang out with them for a reasonable amount of time. She didn’t, however, like to drive if she could avoid it, due to the carbon emissions and decided against it. She would just go out for a walk and see what ideas came to her mind as her head was clear. 

As Anne wandered around on her walk she realized it may not have been the best way to come up with ideas for a school dance. Anne deliberated her options and headed towards the library, since that was a place full of ideas, she was bound to find something. 

As Anne walked in she couldn’t help a smile from coming on her face. Many people disliked reading, but books were Anne’s savior when anything might occur. So many different worlds she could escape to and learn from. And they were all in front of her calling her name, asking for nothing in return. 

As the hours passed Anne explored every nook of the library that could help her. Many times she would veer off track with a book that would call her attention, and not help her current situation. The end of Anne’s planning session came when the library announced they would be closing in ten minutes. 

She bounded up the stairs towards the main exit, not mad at the library closing, having plenty of ideas bubbling around in her mind. Unfocused and not looking in front of her, she ran into a pillar next to the stairs. Anne stumbled backwards misplacing her foot and falling back the way she’d come. A hand reached out and pulled her back on to the main floor. Anne blinked making out a blurry figure before closing her eyes to stabilize herself from the dizziness. 

“Anne?” Anne’s eyes snapped open at Gilbert’s voice “Are you okay?”

Anne looked up at Gilbert “Yes, thank you” 

Gilbert let go of Anne and quickly grabbed on to her again as she stumbled at the release of his touch. 

“Really I’m fine” Anne tried to squirm out of Gilbert’s hold. 

“No, you’re not” Gilbert said with worry in his voice “Hey, Anne look at me”

Anne grudgingly looked at him. 

“You don’t seem to have a concussion, which is good but we need to get you home, come on” Gilbert put Anne’s arm around the back of his head and put his free arm around her waist, pulling her towards the door of the library. 

“Gilbert I’m fine really” Anne said walking forward, yet making no attempt to pull away. 

“Like that time you twisted your ankle running down the stairs and still walked home and arrived with tears from the pain running down your face kind of fine?” Gilbert asked holding the glass library doors open for them. 

“Point taken” Anne was really not fine and knew she would not be able to get anywhere without help. 

“Thank you for not being stubborn today” Gilbert spoke with a newfound relief in his voice. 

“I didn’t know you cared” Anne’s words were pure bitterness and resentment. 

“You speak nothing but lies” 

Anne knew she’d been lying, but hearing Gilbert so casually tell her such softened something in her. It took her to another time

“How did you know I didn’t have a concussion?” Anne asked quietly, putting aside her anger. 

“I want to be a doctor” Gilbert said looking away from Anne, embarrassed at admitting such a thing. 

“Are you ashamed of wanting to be a doctor?” Anne took notice of Gilbert’s demeanor changing. 

“No” 

“Then why are you acting like you are?”

“I didn’t expect to be talking about my hopes and dreams with you of all people”

“Doesn’t matter who you talk with; if it’s a cause you believe in, others should hear”

“I forget how wise you are Anne Shirley” 

“Cuthbert” Anne added “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert”

“Why is it so important I call you your full name? Gilbert asked, genuinely curious 

“If you’re going to do something do it right”

“Oh”

Anne sighed “It took me a long time to come into this place. To the place where I now belong. This is now my home, it's become a part of me. Anne Shirley was lost and alone with the only people who loved her gone and left her with nothing but doubts. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is loved and knows her place in the world, with a home and people who love her. I know  _ now _ that I had parents who loved me, they didn’t leave me by choice. I have a family who gave me everything I’d ever wished for”

Anne paused, not having told this to anyone and finding it weird to tell Gilbert, nonetheless she continued “The Shirley’s gave me my heart, but the Cuthbert’s gave me my soul. In no way did one make me more than the other. They are both my family, in equal parts.”

“I’m sorry I ever called you anything else” Gilbert said, understanding the feeling of what it was like to not belong. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more sensitive to what you were suffering with your dad”

Gilbert went quiet. 

Anne continued “Since you’ve left I know it’s like to lose a parent who you know, and I sincerely apologize for imposing on your time of grieving. I know you need time to be sad, the only way out is through”

A confusing swarm of emotions took over Gilbert. First, a pang of guilt. What was he thinking to ever suggest that just because Anne was too young to know her parents she didn’t know the pain of the absence of them? Second, grief. To hear Anne acknowledge and understand what it was to feel what he’d felt when his dad had died, it was overpowering. Third, annoyance. He’d known about Matthew’s passing for a while now and not once had he thought to give Anne his condolences. 

“Thank you” was all Gilbert was able to croak out, not knowing how to convey everything that was happening inside his mind. 

The pair walked in silence till reaching their street. Gilbert walked with Anne to her door and as she put her hand from around her waist on the door and her arm from behind Gilbert’s neck on the doorknob, Gilbert took a shot. 

“Can I have a ride to school on Monday?”

The only reason Anne didn’t topple over was because she was previously holding the doorknob incredibly tight to avoid that exact situation. 

“No” 

“I thought you didn’t hate me?” GIlbert asked, confused. 

“I never hated you Gilbert” Anne said, having a hard time getting her words to function “Maybe in another world things would be different, but I just can’t afford the pain of having you be my friend again.”

As quickly as she could, Anne shuffled inside calming the ache in her heart, pausing on the other side of the door. Why did shutting down a friendship she didn’t want to happen hurt so much? 

* * *

“Spit it out already Blythe” Bash had taken enough of Gilbert’s mumbling “you’ve been like this since you came back from the library yesterday”

“It’s a long story” Gilbert tried to wave Bash off. 

“It’s five p.m on a Sunday. Where do you expect me to go?” 

“If Anne said she doesn’t hate me why doesn’t she want to be my friend again?” Gilbert didn’t try to fight Bash back. 

“So this is about Anne huh?” Bash asked, very interested in what Gilbert would say next.

“I walked her home yesterday after we crossed paths at the library” Gilbert mumbled. 

“Walking a lady home, meeting her mother, working together. You’ve got all the boxes checked to continue onto the dating phase” Bash raised an eyebrow at Gilbert, wanting to see his reaction. 

“She ran into a pillar at the library” Gilbert said defensively “There would have been no way she would have made it home safely” 

“I didn’t know you cared” Bash was still making fun of Gilbert. 

“That’s what Anne said!” Gilbert shot up “Who do you guys expect me to be? It was a miracle she didn’t get a concussion, she would have hurt herself if she went off alone”

“Alright, alright. Calm yourself Blythe” Bash changed into being helpful “If you helped her home, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know!” Gilbert slumped down into his chair “I am confident we cleaned the bad blood between us. I apologized for calling her Carrots and she apologized for not understanding what was happening when my dad died. If anyone should still have an apology to make it would be her for whacking me over the head with a book!”

“You really can’t think of anything else?” Bash was trying to guide Gilbert onto the right track. 

“Well maybe it was well deserved for implying that she didn’t deserve to grieve because she didn’t remember knowing her parents” 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Bash was taken aback. 

“I know, she was trying to give me a book to make me feel better-”

“Gee, she was being kind.  _ That _ definitely deserved telling her she doesn’t deserve to grieve her parents because she doesn’t have any memories of them” Bash said sarcastically. Gilbert opened his mouth to protest but Bash continued “Just, stop talking”

Gilbert kept quiet with a slight pout on his face. 

“You hurt her Blythe” Gilbert frowned at Bash’s words. 

“How? Nothing hurts Anne. She’s like this magnificent human that can’t be affected by anything or anyone, despite where she came from” Gilbert said confused and frowning. 

“No one is invincible” Bash was slightly surprised that Gilbert hadn’t figured this out yet “And that ‘magnificent human’, that has an infinite amount of smiles, laughs, and kindness, is hurt and broken because of you”

“I don’t understand. I’m not important enough to do that to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert” 

“You left her Blythe” Bash had to work hard to not whack Gilbert in the head himself due to his previous comment “You left her, from one day to the other she was left without one of her closest friends. She doesn’t want to be your friend again, because the last time she was, you left her” 

“I was only thinking about myself” realization dawned on Gilbert “I didn’t think I was hurting anyone”

“You have to do what’s best for yourself, but you can’t hurt others as much as you hurt her. Not when she did anything to hurt you” 

“What do I do?” 

“An apology goes a long way. But what happens at the end of that road is not up to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been my favorite chapter to write so I hope you like it!  
> Also a the day after I wrote this I almost passed out at my tennis class, I thought it was connected but apparently I was just dehydrated.   
> Happy Friday!


	10. The Next Chapter of the Story

Anne didn’t dislike school. Quite the opposite really. But it was extremely stupid and unnecessary to wake up this early to attend school. Even worse, she’d had a long day on Sunday since she’d had to go to school to deliver her missing article and watch the newspapers print. She’d never seen it before, so she was quite mesmerized at watching the whole process. 

She had been out the whole day despite her headache and dizziness. She’d lied to Marilla in that she’d been feeling fine, Anne hadn’t wanted to stay cooped up in the house all day. If that had happened she would have had to ask Gilbert to deliver her article so the newspaper could print, and _she_ was the captain so it was her duty to go. It wasn’t that she’d been avoiding Gilbert all day. Nope, not at all. 

Anne groggily got up from her bed. Yawning, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She put on the first items of clothing she saw, and walked out into the kitchen. 

“You’re up later than usual” Marilla said as she looked up from where she sat at the table. 

“I’m sorry” Anne sat down, not setting the table since that was already done “I’ll cook and set the table tomorrow”

“Are you okay?” Marilla asked. 

“I did too much yesterday” Anne shrugged and began to eat. 

“Well today I want you in the house at six so you can regain your energy” Marilla started eating as well.

“Okay” Anne didn’t argue “I will do my best to be punctual” 

“That’s a first” Marilla mumbled. 

“Hey!” 

“Alright, alright. It isn’t completely true, but recently you’ve started being less punctual”

“That’s fair” 

Anne continued eating and glanced at the clock. She abruptly got up and started rushing. 

“Marilla, I’m sorry but I have to go” Anne was practically sprinting towards the door. 

“You still have fifteen minutes before you have to leave” Marilla was startled at Anne’s sudden flux of movement. 

“I need to get to school early today so I can hand out the newspaper at the door” Anne was out the door, she popped her head back in to say a quick goodbye and was back on her way. 

Anne ran down the steps and quickly unlocked her door. As she was about to climb in Gilbert called out to her. 

“Anne!” Gilbert came running across the street to meet her. 

“Gilbert I have to go” Anne didn’t look up at him as she stuffed her backpack in. 

“I’m sorry” 

Anne froze at Gilbert’s words. 

“What for?” Anne tried to maintain her composure.

“I’m sorry I left you” 

Anne had too many feelings that she didn’t show any of them. This was what she’d wanted for a year. She wanted to be understood and not be replaced as easily as she'd been. Anne bit her bottom lip, she wouldn’t shed tears for this. 

  
  


Gilbert continued “I’m sorry I overlooked your help all those years ago. I’m sorry I closed myself off to you. I’m sorry I left you with no word of warning. I’m sorry I hurt you”

Anne refused to let the tears in her eyes fall and instead spoke with a tremble in her voice “Why now? Why after all this time?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t do it earlier” Gilbert shook his head at himself “I didn’t understand what had happened, I couldn’t understand why you were so angry. It was easier to just be mad at you than to figure out what was wrong. After some time I couldn’t keep doing it. I still remember everything that happened, and it was wrong of me to act that way. I know now what’s wrong and- I’m so sorry Anne, it was never my intention to hurt you”

Anne walked around the car to look at Gilbert in the face, her eyes were glassy but her face was free of tears. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Gilbert looked at the ground and spoke again 

“I’m not leaving for a while to come. You don’t have to accept me back into your life, but I wasn’t going to keep quiet after I knew what I did to you. I’m-”

Anne crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears finally spilling onto her face. Gilbert didn’t hesitate in hugging Anne back. 

The pair stood there. Anne hugging Gilbert with her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and Gilbert hugging Anne with his chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t want you to leave for a while to come” Anne whispered to him.

“I was afraid I’d screwed this up forever” Gilbert whispered back. 

“You’re good enough a person to admit your mistakes and when you’re wrong” Anne pulled back, her face shiny from the smudging of tears. 

“Something you’ve never been good at” Gilbert mocked. 

Anne smiled “Get in, we’re going to be late”

“I think we’re going to be early” Gilbert said looking at the time. 

“Well, we’re the lucky souls that can hand out the first school newspaper of the year” The two got in the car. 

“Two weeks ago you used that as a threat against me” Gilbert raised an eyebrow. 

Anne laughed “Well, stuff can be two things” 

“Oh, still watching are we?” Gilbert asked understanding the reference. 

“I should be asking you, you’re the one that’s been gone for a year and three months”

“You kept track of how long I was gone?”

Anne smiled and didn’t answer, instead she started driving towards the school with her old friend. 

* * *

Anne and Gilbert walked through the back entrance that was bound to be open this early in the day. They each stopped by their first period classrooms to drop off their backpacks before heading to the main office to pick up the newly-printed newspapers. As they each grabbed half of the stack, Anne smelled the newspapers in her arms. 

“After three years I thought you would have learned by now that they don’t smell like fresh books” Gilbert said as Anne pulled back with a disappointed face. 

“It’s good to always hope for something new” Anne defended herself.

“Some things never change” 

“This might”

“After three years of the same results, don’t you think the conclusion to the experiment is obvious?”

“My hypothesis is that it will change _someday._ If I don’t try the experiment everytime I can, how can I draw results? Some experiments take a long time to end”

Gilbert smiled and dropped the subject. They arrived at the doors two minutes before they opened. As the clock struck seven, people started entering. Anne was glad Gilbert was with her, she would not have been able to give out the amount of newspapers needed if it had just been her. 

After five minutes the initial masses slowed down and a constant flow of people would enter the school. 

“See? How glorious was that?” Anne asked Gilbert once she could easily talk to him. 

“Quite enjoyable I must say” Gilbert had an amused smile on his face. 

“Handing out the first newspaper of the school year is quite a privilege” Anne continued arguing her case, even though she didn’t have to. 

“Indeed it is” Ms. Stacy said from behind Anne. 

“Good morning” Anne said cheerily. 

“Good morning Anne. I expected you to be alone” Ms. Stacy glanced at Gilbert. 

“Yes, well. Some things don’t change, but some do” Anne’s happy manor didn’t waver as she handed her teacher her stack of newspapers. 

“So it seems” Ms. Stacy took the stack from Anne. 

“Where are you going?” Gilbert asked Anne as she started to head off. 

“I’ve got a meeting to attend” Anne said “I didn’t think you had any meeting to attend, but if you do I’m sure Ms. Stacy can take over”

“Nope, you’re right. It just seems this is the end of our journey, Princess” Gilbert was scared how Anne might react to him bringing their old end-of-walk tradition, but the biggest smile Gilbert had ever seen crossed Anne’s face. 

“So it seems Sir Gilbert” Anne spoke with measured formality “Though it seems circumstances have changed since our last journey…”

“You are indeed correct” Gilbert picked up on what Anne was hinting at “Thank you for allowing me to accompany you on your journey, Princess”

Anne opened her mouth to respond, but froze and just mumbled ‘Princess’ instead. Anne’s eyes lit up. 

“Gilbert you’re a genius!” Anne shouted and jumped instead of turning around “Thank you!”

Anne ran up the stairs and Gilbert called after her “Don’t run into any walls and sprain your wrist!”

“That happened once!” Anne paused before adding “And it was before I even met you!” 

Gilbert smiled as Anne disappeared around the corner and found Ms. Stacy to be doing the same. 

“Did I miss something?” Gilbert asked. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out sometime soon” Ms. Stacy said as she handed another student a newspaper. 

* * *

Anne arrived at the library gasping for breath. She crashed into the table in which all the girls were sitting at, and they all looked up at her. 

“Castle” Anne gasped out. 

Everyone turned to look at each other with confused looks. 

“Care to elaborate?” Josie asked. 

“Winter formal” Anne swallowed and stood up straight “We can make a Winter Castle theme and- and- cramp”

Anne put her hands on the side of her stomach and Diana’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh, Anne!” Diana’s voice radiated excitement “We can have a Winter Castle with knights and princess’s and-”

“Ooh, that is just what we need!” Ruby pitched in “We can even choose a King and Queen this time!” 

The girls table erupted in squeals of excitement as they all pitched more ideas to make the Winter Formal perfect. They had all been in a bit of a writer’s block in ideas. Now that the main obstacle had been overcome, the real party could get started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the 'stuff can be two things' is a Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference.


	11. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Women's day! Ladies I love, support, and respect you and if you're Mexican remember tomorrow is #UnDíaSinNosotras and if you can't participate, wear purple to show your support!

The rest of Anne’s morning progressed as was expected. The next noticeable thing that happened was the girls reaction to Anne and Gilbert. 

Since they shared their lunch period and second period, the pair had walked to the cafeteria together. When they split ways and Anne arrived at her usual table, everyone was staring up at her. 

“What?” Anne was a little taken aback at the girls' reactions. 

“What’d you mean ‘what’?” Diana wasn’t yelling, but she was on the verge. 

“Well I mean it” Anne sat down. 

“You just walked into the cafeteria with Gilbert Blythe!” Josie was not as composed as Diana. 

“So?” Anne was not at all interested in the conversation. 

“You hate him” Jane was the most level of the present company. 

“You’re all so dramatic” Anne rolled her eyes “I never hated Gilbert, I just didn’t want to be his friend”

“And now you are his friend because Ruby got over her crush?” Josie asked. 

“You don’t like Gilbert anymore?” Anne was the only one of the group that hadn’t been informed. 

“New year, new Ruby” Tillie said with a smirk. 

Anne raised an eyebrow at Ruby, waiting for her contribution to the conversation. 

“Guess who asked me out last week?!” Ruby was practically trembling with excitement. 

“Who?” Anne was getting as excited as Ruby. 

“Moody Spurgeon!” Ruby was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Why did you wait till now to tell me?!” Anne was as excited as Ruby now “Do you like him? Is he nice? How’d it go?” 

“You weren’t exactly available this morning” Ruby defended “And yeah I do like him”

“Ooh” The table of girls burst out in some giggles and proceeded to tease Ruby in dating. Anne laughed and decided Ruby wasn’t the only one who could be teased and joined in by teasing Tillie about the Pauls, since that was a topic that wasn’t mentioned as much as it should’ve been. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily” Diana whispered to Anne when everyone else was distracted. 

Anne narrowed her eyes “I don’t know what you’re talking about, plus we won’t have time today” 

“Good thing tomorrow’s Tuesday and you bring me to school” 

“Too bad I’ll be driving Gilbert from now on and won’t have privacy”

“Good thing I’m your best friend and can visit you to talk any time”

Anne stayed silent, knowing Diana had won. Diana smiled sweetly and turned back to the conversation on the table.

* * *

Gilbert parted ways from Anne and headed to his usual spot when Charlie caught up to him. 

“Did you just walk with Anne?” Charlie asked. 

“Yeah” 

“I knew you had a crush on her!” Charlie smiled triumphantly. 

“Woah” Gilbert turned to look at Charlie “We’re friends. You’re the one with the crush” 

“I beg to differ” Charlie prowled on “Before you left you had the biggest crush on her”

“No I did not!” Gilbert continued walking, trying to block out Charlie. 

“If you don’t realize and recognize it you’re actually kinda dumb then” Charlie caugh up to Gilbert. 

“What’s up with you and Anne then?” Gilbert changed the subject “Did you ask her out or have you at least talked to her?”

“Are you kidding?” Charlie sat down at their usual table “She’s dating Roy Gardner now”

“They’re not dating” Gilbert sat down next to Charlie. 

“Who’s not dating?” Moody joined the pair. 

“Anne and Roy” Charlie’s gaze shifter over to Moody “Why are you so happy?” 

“There’s no way they’re not dating” Moody directed at Gilbert “Mind your own business Charlie, not all of us can be as gloomy as you”

“I’m sorry I harmed your ego buttercup” Charlie said mockingly. 

“They’re not dating!” Gilbert insisted “What makes you think they are? The fact that they go out everyday after school? You and Charlie would be married if that were true”

“Yeah, sure” Charlie scoffed “I can do much better”

“Keep telling yourself that” Moody told Charlie “And no, one of Anne’s friends told me”

“What are Anne’s friends doing talking to you?” Charlie asked. 

“Mind your own business” Moody was suddenly very interested in looking for something in his backpack. 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes “You asked Ruby out didn’t you?”

Charlie jerked in surprise and turned to Moody for an answer. 

“Yeah” Moody sighed in defeat “I did”

“Our boy is all grown up” Charlie ‘wiped’ a tear from his eyes. 

“We did good” Gilbert nodded. 

Moody groaned “This is why I didn’t want to tell you guys, you’re so annoying” 

Gilbert and Charlie laughed as Moody made a face at them. 

“At least I did something and got somewhere, I wasn’t like others who did nothing and have now lost their chance” Moody raised his eyebrows at Charlie. 

“That’s not fair!” Charlie whined “You asked Ruby out last Friday by then Anne had been going with Roy out all week!”

“Well maybe heart-eyes over here is right and they aren’t dating” Moody shrugged “and maybe if you’d asked her out on Friday she would have said yes”

“Ruby told you herself they were dating” Charlie replied. 

“Yeah I know” Moody smiled “just wanted to point out that you did nothing and lost your chance”

Charlie narrowed his eyes and flipped him off as Moody smiled innocently. Gilbert turned to look at Anne’s table and easily found her red hair. She wasn’t dating anybody, she wasn’t dating Roy Gardner. They were friends now and she would have told him if she were. Right?

* * *

“Since we handed out the newspapers today you two will be on your own today” Anne told Cole and Roy as they headed out of their art class and towards newspaper club. 

“That makes no sense” Cole said “If you handed out the newspapers today shouldn’t there be a party of some kind?”

“No” Anne shook her head “Since the first newspaper is over we need to choose new topics and those are team discussions that go on for the whole hour” 

“So we’ll be Anne-less for a whole hour?” Roy asked. 

“You’ll still be able to see me, just no interactions” Anne said. 

“Maybe if we go to tea club we can steal some cookies” Roy said thoughtfully, looking at the floor. 

“Ooh let go do that!” Cole agreed. 

“Bring me back some if you do get your hands on them” Anne called after them as they headed off. 

Anne headed off to Ms. Stacy’s classroom alone and when she entered she headed up to the front by Ms. Stacy to borrow her whiteboard markers so she could write on the board. As the clock struck three Anne addressed the class. 

“Alright everyone, listen up” Everyone turned to the front of the class as Anne started speaking “good job on today’s newspaper it was truly well done and I’m incredibly proud of the fact that I was the captain of this newspaper because it was very well done, so go ahead and give yourselves a round of applause. Now, duties never end so we’ve got to do it all over again and so today we start picking topics. So off we go”

The group didn’t complain. This was the easiest part of creating the newspaper, also the most fun since it was where they got to talk with each other. Needless to say, they took a longer time than necessary with this stage because of all the distractions they would create. 

Sure enough, throughout the whole hour the team had managed to choose only seven article topics. 

“How did you manage to choose all the article topics for this newspaper?” Gilbert asked Anne as she gathered her stuff. 

“With a week of discussions” Anne replied putting her backpack over her shoulders. 

“That’s a long time” Gilbert noted. 

“We did it once with no issues, and so we will do it again” Anne stated with a nod of her head. 

The pair headed towards tea club and as Anne and Gilbert got closer they heard some familiar voices. 

“That’s too obvious” Diana was saying “We need to work slow”

“Nonsense” Roy said “This is what we’ve been planning, it’ll work”

“We need to work fast” Cole agreed with Roy “The effects need time to take action”

“What are you talking about?” Anne asked as she headed up to the group of three. 

Diana, Roy, and Cole all turned to look at her. 

“Oh nothing” Roy headed up to her “Just how to make tea club cookie stealing more efficient”

Roy wrapped Anne in a hug and swung her in a circle “Please tell me we’ll be able to interact with you tomorrow at newspaper club. I’ve become accustomed to spending this hour with you” 

“Same here” Cole agreed. 

“Sorry, this will probably go on for a week and a half” Anne said “But at least now you know right?”

Cole and Roy were no longer paying attention to Anne, and instead their gaze had landed on Gilbert. 

“Anne, you do know that” Cole pointed at Gilbert “is behind you right?”

Anne turned to look at Gilbert “Oh yeah, I’m giving him a ride back home”

“Really?” Roy asked “Last time I heard you talk about him you addressed him as a ‘selfish baboon’”

“I know him as ‘incompetent fool’” Cole added. 

“I don’t have enough time to recall all the names I know him by” Diana crossed her arms. 

“Yes, well” Anne cleared her throat “What’s past is prologue” 

“Does this mean you’ll be joining us today?” Roy asked Gilbert. 

“I- uh” Gilbert was startled at being asked something after everything that’d happened that ranged from Roy hugging Anne, to being ignored, to being talked about as if he wasn’t present. 

“I won’t be able to go today” Anne helped out Gilbert “I’ve got a curfew”

“What?” Diana was outraged “You’ve never had a curfew since I’ve met you” 

“Well it wasn’t my decision” Anne retorted. 

Diana scoffed and turned away as Roy spoke,

“So we’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Absolutely” Anne agreed “See you tomorrow”

Anne turned as Gilbert waved goodbye to the trio, not wanting to be rude. 

“I didn’t mean to impose” Gilbert said as they walked away. 

“Don’t worry about it, I need to be home by six so I wouldn’t’ve been able to enjoy myself for too long a time anyway” Anne smiled reassuringly. 

“Well in the future maybe I’ll be out of your way so when you don’t have curfew I won’t be intruding” Gilbert didn’t look at Anne as he spoke “Your life doesn’t have to change because I’m in it now”

Anne looked at Gilbert “Don’t think the only time you’re going to be in my life is in school. I live across from you and believe me, you’re going to wish I wasn’t”

“I find that hard to believe” Gilbert said turning his head to look at her “I think you’re going to be the one that’s going to want me to leave”

Anne looked at Gilbert in the eyes before looking away quickly. 

“We’ll see” Anne shrugged “That reminds me I have a surprise for you”

Gilbert perked up. 

“You’ll see” Anne laughed at Gilbert’s reaction “I’m playing the music”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me weeks to write. Remember when we saw Moody and Charlie at the cafeteria? Well after I posted that chapter I started writing this chapter and added them again because of all the positive reactions towards them. This chapter bled me dry in chapter stashes so from now on there may be more time in between chapters since I've also got a lot going on for school (sigh). I'll stop rambling now but once more Happy International Women's day!


	12. Mix & Match

“No” Anne shook her head “We’ve been over this all week. Just because I recognized that sunflower is a good song, doesn’t mean I like Marvel”

“But you recognize that it was a good movie” Gilbert proded. 

“I said it was a good song” Anne said “DC is still superior. I watched the movie to see where the song came from”

“And you liked the movie” 

No answer. 

“DC is still better” Anne growled. 

“I knew it!” Gilbert jumped in success. 

“I’m guessing this happiness isn’t just because it’s Friday” Roy pitched in from behind Gilbert. 

Gilbert turned and nodded politely at Roy as Anne rushed past him to continue her argument. 

“Roy, thank God!” Gilbert frowned “What is the only good and acceptable Marvel movie in this world?”

“That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?” Roy asked. 

Anne raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright, alright” Roy thought for a moment “It must be Spiderman: into the Spiderverse”

“See?” Anne directed at Gilbert as he shook his head “DC is better”

“Now hang on” Gilbert started “It was a biased question. It must be a neutral question for it to be a viable answer”

“I agree with Gilbert” Roy nodded. 

Gilbert looked at Roy in surprise “That’s a first” he said. 

“Well I don’t really hang out with you much now do I?” Roy began “You’re Anne’s friend so why would I not give you a chance to listen to your opinions” 

Gilbert thought for a moment “You’re right. I should probably do the same, you’re Anne’s friend as well”

“Are you sure about that?” Roy asked.

“Look who I found” Anne interrupted as Cole and Diana came in behind her. 

Roy and Gilbert looked at her in surprise, not realizing that she’d taken off during their conversation. 

“Apparently a certain someone wants to join Tea Club” Anne said excitedly. 

“We’ll see if my parents let me” Cole said with a shrug. 

“I find it wonderful” Diana was practically swooning, finally having a friend at her side. 

“Maybe I should join newspaper then” Roy added. 

Anne looked up surprisedly, Gilbert’s eyes widened, and Cole and Diana looked at him skeptically. 

“If I’ll no longer have Cole by my side for this hour I can at least help out” Roy continued, not paying any mind to all the looks directed at him. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to?” Gilbert asked “You’ll have to miss for astrophysics club, so I don’t think it’s a good idea”

Roy bit his lower lip and nodded in agreement “Good point-” 

“Oh that doesn’t matter” Anne cut off Roy “It’s only once a month and I’m the captain and I say it’s okay” 

“Really?” All four of them asked, as if planned. 

“W- yeah” Anne said taken aback by everyone “You can never have too many people helping out in newspaper”

“Oh yes!” Roy hugged Anne and spun her around in the same way Gilbert had seen on Monday, and Gilbert once more averted his gaze, the same way he had on Monday. 

Anne giggled “One can never spend too much time with you Roy” 

Roy smiled “I-”

Gilbert cleared his throat and cut Roy off “I’ll be on my way and I’ll see all of you on Monday”

Anne turned towards Gilbert, and away from Roy “Wha- Gilbert wait”

Gilbert hesitantly turned as Anne walked up to him, leaving three spectators behind her. “Don’t leave so fast, why don’t you come with us today? You’re my friend and everyone likes you so maybe we can all hang out?”

“Thanks for the offer Anne” Gilbert started “But I don’t want to intrude. You guys all have a special bond that I don’t think I fit into”

“Well then maybe I’ll stop by one of these days” 

Gilbert smiled “That’d be great Anne, I’d love that” 

Anne grinned “I’ll see you soon then” 

“See you soon” Gilbert agreed as she walked back to Cole, Diana, and Roy. 

* * *

“Don’t you have friends or something?” Bash asked as Gilbert walked in the door. 

“I have you” Gilbert said. 

“I doubt that I’m the kind of friend that you would take to parties and all that jazz” 

“Are you saying you want me to be around less?” 

“I’m saying that you should go out every once in a while” 

“Why?”

“Because all you’ve done for the whole time we’ve been here is nothing” Bash said curtly. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Gilbert asked. 

“You’re still a teenager and you’re acting like an adult” 

“I’ve wanted to be an adult for a long time” Gilbert started “I’m glad the choice is nearing where I have to choose between teen and adult. It’s the only choice in which I know for sure what to choose” 

“If you say so” Bash shrugged “A certain someone is going to come along soon and make you want the opposite of what you just said”

“I don’t think anyone can do that” Gilbert frowned. 

“Mark my words” Bash said and walked away. 

Gilbert stood there with his mouth ready to argue. He decided against it. If Bash was possibly right, Gilbert didn’t want him to use this against him. Not that he would be, but just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm sorry this is short  
> 2\. Friday is my last day of school for a month so I'll probably have more time to write so stay tuned  
> 3\. I have exams the week of the 23rd and I'm worried on what's going to happen  
> call me a nerd but it be like that sometimes.  
> All of you stay safe out there and wash your hands and eat different colored fruits (different colors help with different bodily functions you see) and although this fic is in the modern day I won't be putting any characters in quarantine :)


	13. Saturday 2.0

Gilbert woke up to the ring of the doorbell. He groaned and rolled in his bed, annoyed at whoever was at the door for waking him up. He stayed there with his eyes closed, drifting back to sleep when Bash walked in. 

“Why am I hated by life and all things powerful?” Gilbert groaned. 

Bash rolled his eyes “Stop being so dramatic. Anne’s here to see you”

“Why so early in the morning?” Gilbert asked sitting up.

“It’s one in the afternoon” Bash said. 

“That adds up” Gilbert said, waiting for a moment before getting ready. 

Bash left when he saw Gilbert getting ready and Gilbert walked down the stairs a few moments after Bash. As Gilbert walked in the kitchen he found Anne and Bash sitting around the counter laughing. 

“Well, well” Anne mused “Look who decided to grace us with his presence”

“Hi” Gilbert said sheepishly. 

“Hey” Anne replied. She was about to keep talking when Bash interrupted:

“Seems I’ve done my part” Bash said “So, I’ll be leaving”

“Where are you going?” Gilbert asked as Bash walked past the pair towards the front door. 

“You don’t think all I ever do is stay cooped up in this house do you?” Bash was walking through the door. 

“That doesn’t answer my-” the front door closed behind Bash “question”

“Well there goes that” Anne said. 

“There goes that” Gilbert agreed with a nod of his head. 

“So what happens now?” Anne asked. 

“I don’t know” Gilbert shrugged “You’re usually the one with a plan, and wasn’t it you who always said ‘the guest chooses’?” 

“That’s not fair!” Anne complained “You know I always used that on you so I wouldn’t have to choose what to do”

“Things change” Gilbert said simply. 

Anne glared at Gilbert and he smiled innocently back at her. Anne stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to think for a moment. 

“Let's make pancakes” 

“At one in the afternoon?”

“Why are you complaining? You haven’t eaten yet”

“Fair enough” Gilbert agreed “Let’s make pancakes”

Anne smiled and jumped up to meet Gilbert on the other side of the counter. The pair got to work and rummaged through Gilbert’s fridge to find the ingredients they needed. Missing just the flour, Anne and Gilbert looked in the pantries and found all they needed. The moment Anne started measuring things out, Gilbert realized he wouldn’t be much help. Anne knew all the measurements and there were no recipes in sight so Gilbert resorted to sitting where Anne had been when he’d walked into the kitchen and provided conversation. 

“You can’t even choose and you’re expecting  _ me  _ to?” Anne asked as she mixed in a pinch of salt. 

“You always have a choice ready to go! You even have a preference on socks!” Gilbert argued. 

“Yeah because one is obviously better than the other” Anne defended “But here they’re all equal”

“Really? You don’t prefer any of them over another?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, I have a least favorite” Anne admitted. 

“I knew it!” Gilbert celebrated “I know you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I knew you didn’t like them all equal”

“Now hold on” Anne raised her wooden spoon at Gilbert “You asked me to order them from favorite to least favorite, not if I liked them all the same” 

“Hmmm” Gilbert thought for a moment “I guess that’s true, but you still said they were all equal” 

“Hmmm” Anne turned toward the stove with the bowl of pancake batter “You have a point”

“I know you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert” Gilbert sang in victory. 

“I never said you didn’t” Anne said, turning on the burners. 

“I guess you didn’t” Gilbert smiled. 

Gilbert and Anne continued their conversation and when Anne poured a small quarter-cup of pancake batter and turned it way too soon Gilbert frowned. 

“Anne” he started “Do you know how to tell when a pancake is done”

“Does it look like I don’t?” Anne asked defensively. 

“Yes” Gilbert admitted

“Well that’s cause I don’t” she sighed. 

“Okay then, move along” Gilbert took the spatula and moved Anne from her place in front of the stove. 

“What? What are you doing?” Anne was very clearly offended. 

“I’m taking over” Gilbert said. 

“Wha- Why?” 

“Because you don’t know what to do and I do”

“You could teach me” 

“I’ve spent this time doing nothing except feeling useless, so if this is what I’m going to help out with, this is what I’m going to help out with” 

Anne said nothing, but she silently agreed when Gilbert greased the pan and poured his quarter cup batter into it. With the roles reversed, it was now Anne who provided conversation. 

“Now it’s your turn, who do you hate the most?” Anne asked. 

“I’m true to my word” Gilbert said flipping a bubbly pancake over “I like them all the same”

“Really?” Anne wasn’t convinced “You don’t like one less than the other? No preference whatsoever?”

“Nope” Gilbert didn’t hesitate “But since we’re back on the topic, who do you dislike?”

“Hitchcock” Anne also didn’t hesitate “For many reason, but it started when he blackmailed Boyle in season two” 

“That’s true” Gilbert nodded, seeing things differently “I hadn’t thought of that, also his van in the flashback episode” 

“See? Now you’re getting it” Anne smiled, happy to be understood. 

“You have good arguments” Gilbert said as he placed the first finished pancake on a plate. 

Anne and Gilbert continued their conversation and eventually they started talking about what to watch while they ate pancakes, going from The Avengers, to Batman, to Brooklyn Nine-Nine, to Stranger Things, to Supergirl, to Big Hero 6. They finally agreed on Mulan and Anne had decided that after, they should watch Hercules. With, surprisingly, no complaints, Gilbert turned on the TV and the pair sat to enjoy their feast. 

By the time 'Let's Get Down to Business’ started playing, Anne and Gilbert had already finished eating their pancakes. Which was fortunate since their singing would have impeded the eating. With no problems, they watched the saving of the Chinese Empire and the saving of Olympus. When they’d finished Hercules and Gilbert chose Tangled, since Anne had chosen Hercules and it was only fair, that was when problems arose. 

They’d agreed this would be their last movie, since it was getting late. When Gilbert chose his movie, he was surprised to find that Anne had never watched this particular movie before. This made the movie experience much more enjoyable for Gilbert, and he already enjoyed the movie very much. Throughout the movie Gilbert couldn’t help but think that Anne was a real life Rapunzel. She had beautiful hair that she braided, green eyes, and was always in awe at the ‘ marvelous greetings from mother nature’. Even in the boat scene, Gilbert glanced over to look at her and Anne and Rapunzel had the same awe-stuck look at the lanterns around them, Anne just needed flowers in her hair. Gilbert wondered if that made him Eugene, since he was the one that got to see Anne in the state of wonder that no one else had. 

The doorbell rang and both Anne and Gilbert jumped in surprise. Gilbert got up to answer the door for various reasons, the ones he would admit to were: it was his house and he didn’t want to be the one to take Anne away from the movie she was so very enjoying. 

As Gilbert opened the door he frowned. There at Gilbert's front door was Cole, Diana, and Roy. 

“Hello Gilbert” Roy greeted in his polite manor that drove Gilbert slightly crazy. 

“Hi” Gilbert would have elaborated on his response, but was still rather confused on what the three were doing at his door. 

“We went over to Anne’s house to look for her, but Marilla said she was here” Diana said, explaining their presence. 

“Is she okay?” Cole asked “She said she was going to see us at five at our usual place, and well… It’s six”

“Oh, uh, yeah” Gilbert moved aside “Come on in she’s in the living room” 

“Thanks” Cole said as he passed Gilbert. 

Gilbert nodded and closed the door once the three had passed. He lingered slightly at the door, not wanting to go to a living room full of people. He decided to go to the kitchen and be a good host and offer water to everyone. As he headed there, he heard Anne’s surprised tone react to her friends. He didn’t listen in on the conversation, not wanting to hear how Anne hadn’t planned to not stay with him for so long. He only returned when he was sure he could focus totally on the movie. Cole, Diana, and Roy happily took the water glasses Gilbert had brought and the five proceeded to watch the movie in silence. 

Easier than he’d thought, Gilbert quite easily focused on the movie. When his focus moved to those around him, Gilbert found only Diana and Anne in the living room. Seeing him confused, Diana pointed to the kitchen and Gilbert headed off to help his guests get some more water. His fridge was actually quite hard to use. 

“Don’t you think this was a little over the top?” Cole asked. 

“Nothing is too over the top” Roy answered. 

“Have you seen him? He looked miserable the moment he opened the door” 

Gilbert frowned. They were most definitely talking about him. 

“So what?” Gilbert would have scoffed and kicked Roy out if he weren’t trying to eavesdrop. 

“What’d you mean ‘so what?’ He’s my friend and if this is going to cause him misery I don’t think it’s a good idea” Cole said with a certain vigor that warmed Gilbert’s heart. 

“Oh he’s your friend is he?” Roy asked, offended. 

“Friend is the key word here” Cole said, keeping the conversation on track. 

Roy hesitated, but continued anyway “Look I like him too, oh now don’t look at me like that! I’m quite certain we would be friends if this whole thing weren’t happening, but Anne’s my friend too. And I can see that this is working and I’m doing this for her. We all are” 

“I don’t want either of them to get hurt” Cole whispered so Gilbert could barely hear. 

“They’re both stubborn as hell” Roy replied simply “Nothing would happen without us. And look at it this way, the quicker we move the quicker this charade is over”

“Are guys okay here?” Gilbert asked, not wanting to listen in any longer. 

“Why of course!” Roy said in the way Gilbert was used to hearing him, not the way he’d been talking with Cole at all “We had a hard time figuring out your fridge, but we got it to work eventually”

“Not many people can do that” Gilbert was watching his words “I think you may be some of the first” 

“Two minds are better than one” Roy said heading out to the living room with Cole. 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave. Why had they been talking about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the short chapter last time and I hope you enjoyed it! I have online work until I get out on spring break which is more work than actual school, but since my tennis classes have been cancelled I can still get some advances on chapter so keep your eyes open for that! Happy Friday and stay safe!


	14. Progress?

For a reason unknown to Anne, Gilbert after weeks of asking still didn’t want to accompany her, Diana, Cole, and Roy on one of their after school excursions. This made Anne quite annoyed, since she could only see him properly once a week on Saturdays. Other than that she could only really talk to him going to school, since she didn’t give him rides back from school, English was for working, and newspaper really wasn’t a time to talk and since Roy had joined she would spend her time with him and not Gilbert. 

“Come on please?” Anne pleaded. 

“Just like your newspaper smelling experiment, this also has a clear unmovable answer” Gilbert shook his head. 

“Just like my newspaper smelling experiment, if I don’t continue everything will obviously always stay the same” Anne responded. She paused before adding “I’m going to wear you down one of these days, mark my words” 

Gilbert smiled but said nothing. Anne sighed and kept driving, waiting for Gilbert to choose a topic of conversation since he wasn’t interested in the one Anne chose. They drove in silence for a while. 

“Are you mad at me?” Gilbert asked. 

“No, I’m waiting for you to start a conversation”

“You’re mad at me”

“No I’m not” 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and Anne rolled her eyes. 

“Just pick a topic” she said. 

“Fine” Gilbert was unconvinced that Anne wasn’t mad, but continued nonetheless “What are you dressing up as for Halloween?” 

“I don’t have any plans for Halloween so that’s to be determined” Anne shrugged. 

“You don’t have plans? Not with Cole? Not even with Diana?” Gilbert purposely left out a certain name but was confident it wouldn’t be a big deal. 

“Not with Cole, not with Diana, not with Roy” Gilbert had to keep a scowl from his face “I haven’t really thought about it if I’m honest”

“Moody’s having a party if you want to come” Gilbert offered “I’m pretty sure lots of people are going”

“Is that to prove to me you’re cool and invited to cool parties?” Anne asked. 

“No, it’s an excuse to spend more time with my friend”

“Nice save”

“Come on, say yes” 

“I’ll think about it”

“Nope, say yes”

“You’re annoying” Anne rolled her eyes. 

“I’m taking that as a yes, so the party’s on Halloween at Moody’s house and it starts at seven so I’ll pick you up and we can go there together” Gilbert said confidently, looking forward once he’d finished speaking. 

“I never said yes” Anne complained. 

“I haven’t heard a no and you just said yes, so you’re losing” 

“You’re annoying”

“That still isn’t a no, so ladies and gentlemen we have a win!”

Anne bit her bottom lip, trying to hide a smile. 

“Better start planning your outfit” 

Anne shook her head at Gilbert, smiling and thinking of possible costumes. 

* * *

  
  


Halloween arrived quicker than Anne had expected. Luckily she had her last-minute Halloween costume that consisted of wizard robes and a wand. Since Halloween was a Friday and she’d had to go to school, Anne was glad she didn’t choose an overly complex costume given the time frame. 

Although she wouldn’t admit it, Anne was getting impatient waiting for Gilbert to pick her up. He told her he would pick her up at six thirty and it was, Anne looked at the clock. Five. It was five. That wasn’t good. Anne had had Gilbert Blythe back in her life for a month and already she was impatiently waiting for plans with him to start. That wasn’t good. The only person that had happened with before was no one, so why was it Gilbert? Because he was nice and he was her friend? Because he made her laugh and enjoy every aspect of life? Because he made her happy? Because they shared the same ideals and wanted to make the world a better place? Because he was-

“Stop doing that” Marilla ordered. 

“What am I doing?” Anne turned suddenly, praying that if mind readers did exist Marilla wasn’t one and wasn’t reading her thoughts, especially in that interrupted sentence.

“You’re pacing and muttering and shaking your head and it’s making me slightly anxious” Marilla said. 

“Oh sorry” Anne could’ve collapsed in relief “I’ll stop”

“What were you thinking about?” Marilla asked with a change of tone that sounded almost mocking to Anne. 

“Hm?” Anne raised her eyebrows and smashed her lips together, not wanting to give anything away. 

“What were you thinking about Anne?”

“Oh, nothing”

“I s’pose one can conjure a blush like that from ‘nothing’ then” 

“Wha-” Anne raised a hand to her cheek, and they were indeed warm “This? No, no I’m just hot. Yeah you see... this cloak is heavy”

“Hmm” Marilla turned away from Anne, and walked into the kitchen. 

Anne stayed in the living room and stayed still for a while, waiting to see if Marilla would come back out. When she didn’t, Anne shook her head. She needed to clear her thoughts, she needed to make her thoughts coherent and have some sense to them. She went to her room and thought. She couldn’t call Diana, because what exactly would she say? Anne didn’t know. She needed to sort herself out, with not too much thinking. And so, she wrote. 

Unlike most of Anne's stories, this one didn’t have a plan. But that was what Anne needed, she needed to spew out words and string them together and see what came out. Anne wrote without stopping for an hour and a half. She was so consumed that she didn’t hear the doorbell. The doorbell rang again. On the third ring was when Anne looked up, she looked at the time and gasped. 

“Coming” she shouted loud enough so Gilbert could hear all the way outside. 

Anne quickly gathered her papers with ink and folded them and put them at the bottom of a small box in the back of the closet; where her most treasured possessions were. She didn’t want anyone reading that quite just yet. Once that was done, Anne grabbed everything she needed and headed towards the door. 

“I’m sor-” Anne stopped and looked at Gilbert and broke out laughing. 

“What?” Gilbert looked down at his costume “Don’t you like it? I thought I would go all out but if this is what your reaction is then-”

“No, no” Anne shook her head “It’s just not what I was expecting. I just see you as Geralt more than Jaskier”

“Hmm” Gilbert looked at his bright-blue Jaskier the Bard costume “I think both suit me” 

Anne smiled and closed the door behind her and stepped outside with Gilbert. 

The pair walked along happily, laughing and chatting, and although neither mentioned it, they were both walking slower than usual; they both wanted to make the walk last the most it possibly could. As they came closer to Moody’s, both of them went silent, and when they found themselves at the front door, they paused. 

“You’ll take me back home right?” Anne asked, stalling. 

“I live very far away from you, so it wouldn’t be convenient for me” Gilbert said sarcastically. 

Anne punched him in the shoulder “Just making sure” 

“Whenever you say you want to leave, we will” Gilbert reassured. 

“Okay, thank you” Anne paused before continuing “You know parties aren’t usually my thing”

“I’ll take any situation in which I can spend time with you” Gilbert said with intense seriousness, yet he was looking at her the same way he always did. 

Anne smiled and turned to the door to hide her disappointment. She thought there was something there for a moment, but nothing changed from his usual look.

Gilbert cleared his throat and opened the door. Inside, it was chaos. It seemed as if the whole school was there. Obviously they were not, but it must have been pretty close to the same amount. 

“Gilbert!” Moody shouted from somewhere on Gilberts left, and a few moments later Moody was passing through a group of people to get to Gilbert and Anne. 

“Looks like quite a turnout” Gilbert praised. 

“Can you believe it? Finally people are learning where the best comes from” Moody was very evidently happy. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shook his head, but patted his arm in a ‘congratulations’ as he and Anne walked to where the food was located. 

“I want to make it clear that this was not what I expected” Gilbert said as they arrived at the food table. 

“You and me both” 

“His parties are usually… not like this” 

“Gilbert, it’s okay. I don’t mind being here. I wouldn't come on my own, but I’m with you so it’s okay” 

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t want to make Anne uncomfortable. 

“Were you worried about me?” Anne teased. 

“Of course I was” it wasn’t like Gilbert to deny such a thing, even jokingly “Who do you expect me to be?” 

“Aww, th-” Anne was cut off by a shout. 

“I told you!” 

Anne and Gilbert turned to find Cole, Roy, and Diana behind them; Cole being the source of the yell. 

“Wha-” Anne was incredibly confused to see her friends that were rushing forward to meet her “What are you guys doing here?”

Gilbert wanted to know the same thing, but stayed silent. 

“Pretty much the whole school's here!” Diana said excitedly. 

“And if you were going to be here I told them you were going to be by the food” Cole said proudly. 

“Gilbert actually came this way” Anne mumbled under her breath, and so she was ignored. 

“I believe it was Diana who said she would be here, you just agreed with her” Roy countered, in the voice he always used that made Gilbert’s blood boil. 

“Whatever” Cole waved him off. 

“I know my best friend” Diana was proud, the same way she always was when the situation was about Anne. 

“Better than anyone” Roy agreed. 

“And with that said, let’s go! Anne won’t be staying here long so we need to do what we can!” Diana was pulling Anne’s arm towards the center of the dance floor. 

Cole and Roy followed suit and shuffled Anne forwards, leaving Gilbert behind-- ignored, alone, and mad. Gilbert heard protest from Anne, but it hadn’t mattered. He’d watched her disappear into the group of people regardless. Once he was sure Anne was out of sight Gilbert threw his head back in anger and punched the closest wall to him. He would definitely feel the effects later, but right now he didn’t care. Every time he’d have a moment with Anne, well not a  _ moment  _ exactly, but every time he and Anne would hang out it would seem as if her handy-dandy band of strays would come in and ruin it. 

He knew that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t on purpose, but it was no less annoying. Gilbert’s hand started to throb and he knew he did something to it, he didn’t need his medical reading in order to figure that out. He headed towards the entrance, wanting some fresh air, something to take his mind off his anger. He began pushing through the groups of people to where he knew the door was located. He bumped into some people, but wherever he went that was bound to happen. 

Almost at the door, he heaved through a specifically compact group of people and ran into someone on the other side; almost knocking them over. 

“Wha-” the woman was a mix of outraged, confused, and flustered “What the hell was that all about?” 

She turned to Gilbert and he found his queue to answer “I’m sorry, this party makes it quite hard to travel from place to place”

“Is that an answer to my question?” she asked.

Gilbert considered “No, I guess not. I’m trying to go outside and finding it quite hard to arrive there”

“And why…” she trailed off as her eyes landed on his hand “okay, go outside”

With that she turned the other way, leaving Gilbert extremely confused, not having a chance to say a proper apology. With nothing else to do, Gilbert continued on his journey to the outside, arriving with no further conflicts. Gilbert arrived outdoors, sat on the grass to examine his hand. As he was lifting his hand to do this however, the woman opened the door and came outside to join him. 

“Here” she offered him a bag of ice. 

Gilbert looked at the ice and accepted it “Thank you”

“No problem” she said with a nod. 

“After running into you I didn’t think I deserve your kindness” Gilbert put the ice on his hand, instantly feeling a difference. 

“Well-” she stopped as she sat next to him on the grass “you’ll find that not all lovely ladies are as forgiving and gracious as me”

“You are quite right so far, it once took a lady a whack in the head with a book and a little over a year to forgive me” 

She laughed “With all these events you seem more like a Geralt than a Jaskier” 

“Then you two are in agreeance” Gilbert smiled. 

They sat in silence until Gilbert removed the ice from his hand to examine it. He frowned and the woman took notice. 

“May I?” she asked, nodding to his hand. 

“Uhh, sure” 

“Don’t worry, I intern at a hospital so I know what I’m doing. More than other people that is” 

“Do you want to be a doctor?”

“I’m not sure yet” she said as she took his hand in hers “I’m experimenting with everything I have access to, just to see what I like best”

“You seem to be a pretty good care-taker” Gilbert noted. 

And he meant it, the care with which she was examining his hurt hand was quite extraordinary. She wasn’t hurting him, yet he could feel the pressure she applied to certain parts of his hand. She was looking for something specific, and she knew how to find it as well. 

“That’s- that’s very kind of you to say” she very clearly hadn't been complimented much. 

“I speak no lies” 

She smiled shyly and put his hand down “How did you hurt your hand?”

“I punched a wall” he didn’t hesitate in answering, yet he didn’t shout it out either. He was afraid of what the next question would be. 

“You have a boxer's fracture” she also didn’t hesitate in answering “You have bruising, swelling, obviously pain, your little finger isn’t holding up on it’s own and you punched something”

“You’re quite the doctor I must say” Gilbert put the ice back on his hand. 

“You pick up a trick or two” she said with a shrug. 

“Any chance I could get an internship with you?” he asked. 

“Do you want to be a doctor?” 

“Yes”

“No hesitation I see” 

“It’s the second thing I’m most sure of” 

“What’s the first?” 

“I want to be an adult”

“Really?” she’d been, very evidently, not expecting that. 

“Yeah” he shrugged “I’m not a huge fan of this whole high school thing”

“Maybe you haven’t found the right people” she said in a certain manner that made Gilbert ponder at his choice. 

“By the time I do, the choice will be over” 

“Hmm” she looked away from him and up to the sky “You’re quite the character”

“I can say the same thing about you Miss….”

“Rose. Winifred Rose”

“That’s quite a lovely name I must say”

“I wish I could say the same thing about you Mr....” 

“Gilbert Blythe”

“Quite ironic, given your view on the times that are supposed to be carefree”

Gilbert shrugged “Maybe you’re right and I’ll soon change” 

“May I ask you a question Mr. Blythe?” Winifred asked. 

“Most certainly”

“Why did you punch a wall?”

Gilbert laughed. This was the question he didn’t want her to ask, but it didn’t seem like that big a deal now. 

“I was angry and needed an outlet” he answered. 

“Was that girl worth it?” 

“How did you know?”

“I’m a high-schooler too” 

“Hmm” Gilbert stayed quiet for a moment “I think she’s worth the whole world”

Winifred didn’t answer, but Gilbert didn’t mind. He knew she’d heard, more than that, she’d understood. The pair stayed in silence for a while, only when they were interrupted did either of them speak up. 

“There you are!” Anne came running out “please hide me from those monsters” 

Diana, Roy, and Cole followed Anne outside 

“Sorry for leaving, but it didn’t seem like a big deal” Gilbert said. 

“It must be us who apologize Gilbert” Roy said “We took her from you”

“She’s not mine to be taken from” Gilbert was very nearly growling. 

“We were just so excited to actually have her at a party” Diana interjected “I do really apologize, we should have taken you too”

“Well, it seems I should take my leave” Winifred got up from her spot on the grass “I’ll see you around Gilbert”

“Bye” he waved “Thanks for everything” 

She nodded in acknowledgement and headed off inside, once the door closed behind her, the group spoke up. 

“Who was she?” Anne asked in a small voice. 

“Oh, a future doctor hopefully” Gilbert said “I hurt my hand so she helped me out”

Gilbert showed Anne his hand and the four members of the group moved back and echoed some ‘ahh’s; not the good kind, but the scared kind. Gilbert couldn't disagree with their reaction. His hand had taken on a green-like color, that would soon become purple, it was quite noticeably bigger than a regular hand and his pinkie finger dangled from the rest of his hand. 

“Jeez dude” (Roy)

“That’s gross” (Diana)

“What the hell happened” (Cole)

“What did you do to it?” Anne demanded. 

“Oh, uhh” Gilbert hadn't expected to explain his injury “you don’t want to know it’s fine” 

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah are you?” Cole asked while glaring daggers at Roy, instead of looking at Gilbert. 

“I’m okay” Gilbert nodded, noticing Cole’s gaze, unlike Roy. 

“Do you need to go to a hospital?” Diana asked, concerned. 

“No, no. I have everything I need at home to make a cast for myself and I know how to apply it so all I need to do is get there, so I should get going” 

“Yeah of course” Cole moved out of his way. 

“Oh Anne” Gilbert had started to take a step “Can one of you walk her home? I said I would do it, but I’m leaving now so-”

“No, I’ll come with you” Anne interrupted “I’m ready to go anyway. Bye guys”

“Bye” 

Anne and Gilbert walked off together, and although there were no interruptions this time, something seemed different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there peeps, it's getting there.


	15. Unforeseen Consequences

It turned out Bash did not let Gilbert bandage his own hand in the end. When Gilbert had arrived, Bash had been asleep, and it was in the morning that Bash forced Gilbert to the hospital. Gilbert was mad and as he sat in the waiting room and completely ignored Bash, and everyone else for that matter. When Gilbert had his name called, he quickly got up and entered the office, purposely leaving Bash behind. 

“Gilbert!” Doctor Ward exclaimed at Gilbert's entrance “I haven't seen you in what seems like years” 

“Good to see you Doctor Ward” Gilbert said politely as he accepted Dr. Ward’s handshake, with his good hand of course. 

“What seems to be the issue?” Dr. Ward motioned for him to sit. 

“I’ve got a boxer’s fracture, sir” 

“And how did that happen?”

“Uhh… long story” 

“Let’s see it” 

Gilbert put his hand up so that Dr. Ward could see it. It was not as bad as it had been the previous day. The swelling had gone down so that his hand was almost back to normal size, and the bruising had now taken on a deep purple color. His pinkie was the same, still broken and hanging low from the rest of his fingers. 

“That’s quite a punch you threw there son” Dr. Ward said either admiringly or concernedly. 

“Well I won't be doing it again anytime soon if I can avoid it” Gilbert reassured, deciding the tone had been concerning. 

“It’s nothing too bad, you don’t need an operation, but you need to get a cast” Dr. Ward put Gilbert’s hand down and walked over to his desk to write a note. 

“That’s what I assumed” Gilbert said with a shrug. 

“Interested in medicine now are we?” Dr. Ward asked.

“Yes indeed. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it but it makes so much sense” Gilbert had taken to Anne’s advice and wasn’t afraid to talk about his career choice “I know it’s for me” 

“I’m very glad to hear that Gilbert. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful doctor, if you work hard of course, nothing comes easy” He added the last part in a rather grave tone of voice which made Gilbert slightly worried of what was to come. 

“Thank you sir” Gilbert went quiet while Dr. Ward wrote. Suddenly yesterday came rushing back to him “Dr. Ward, is there any chance I could work here? Any chance would be lovely” 

“It took you longer to ask than I thought it would, son” Dr. Ward once more walked up to where Gilbert was, this time with a note in hand “There’s a spot open for a weekly internship on saturdays and sundays, there’s someone else in the program, but that won’t be an issue will it?”

“No!” Gilbert cleared his throat “No, no that is absolutely fine”

“I’m glad to hear it” Dr. Ward smiled and handed Gilbert his note “Take this and go to the third floor to get your cast, I’ll have Winnie lead you there. Winnie!”

Winifred Rose, the woman Gilbert had met just the day before, walked in the door. 

“Winnie, wonderful. This is Gilbert Blythe, he will be your internship partner starting next week. But for now, will you take him to the third floor? He needs a cast put on his hand”

“My pleasure” Winnie smiled “Follow me Mr. Blythe”

The pair walked out of the room and Gilbert signaled to Bash that he would be back. Bash had no intention of following him regardless, given his attitude earlier. 

“So, it seems our paths have crossed once more” Gilbert said as they walked to the elevator. 

“Thankfully nowhere near as disastrous as last time” Winnie teased. 

“I promise that won't happen again” Gilbert still felt bad about the previous day. 

“Through here” Winnie guided him through the elevator and clicked the button for the third floor. 

“Such a gentleman” Gilbert noted as the doors closed. 

“Take notes, this will soon be your job as well” 

“Is that hatred I hear in your voice?”

“I would never!” Winifred raised a fake offended hand up to her chest “It is not proper to make accusations Mr. Blythe”

“My sincerest apologies Ms. Rose” Gilbert said incredibly formally “it was never my intention to accuse such a lovely lady such as yourself of something so horrid”

“You certainly can act like a gentleman” Winnie praised. 

“What can I say? It comes naturally” 

Winnie laughed and the door dinged, marking their arrival to the third floor. They stepped out of the elevator and Winnie led Gilbert through the hallways, coming to a stop after crossing what seemed like a maze to Gilbert. 

“This is where I part ways with you Mr. Blythe” Winnie started “When you exit from here with your cast, you will have a guide to the elevator, which you quite desperately need from the look on your face, and from there you are free to leave, after paying of course. And I believe you can be trusted enough to do that without vigilance, so I leave you with some advice, which I believe is very wise, don't go around punching walls. I’ll see you in a week”

Gilbert laughed and nodded a good-bye to a smirking Winnifred Rose. As she left Gilbert smiled to himself, he wouldn’t admit it to Bash, but much good had come from this visit to the hospital. 

* * *

Anne sat on the grass outside of her house with some pens and a notebook. She was finally ahead of her school work, since it’d taken her some time to get back to normal with all her socialness, and she'd decided to calm down and get back to her old ways once it _was_ calm again. She sat outside spilling words onto her paper with no care about mistakes or smudges. Yesterday’s writing had inspired something in her, although that didn’t mean she was going to actually read that specific work just yet. Focusing on the present once more, she smiled at the simplicity of her actions; simple was nice, and a comfort at any time. She’d definitely needed a comfort after being abandoned once more by a certain someone whose name started with G and ended in ilbert Blythe. 

Not that she was angry, but he could’ve had the decency to give her a warning. Anne’s time with Gilbert was very precious to her and she lo- treasured her moments with him. Anne shook herself out of her thoughts, noticing she’d been staring at the house across the road. She huffed and went back to her writing. She was going to write and then go for a walk and get some flowers to press since she’d left that certain hobby on pause since the beginning of the school year. 

The minutes passed and, after what felt like an hour to Anne, she finished her writing and headed inside to leave her stuff before heading on her walk. She put on a sweater, as it was now November, and headed out the door. As she closed the door she saw Gilbert and Bash arriving at their house. She smiled as she saw Gilbert’s bandaged hand, his fracture had looked quite gnarly the last time Anne had seen it. 

Gilbert turned to see her, as he heard the door close, and he parted from Bash in a run and called out to her, as if she couldn’t hear him from across the street. 

“Anne! Anne! You’ll never guess what happened” he came to a stop as he reached her “I got an internship at the hospital!” 

“What? Gilbert that’s great!” Anne took a moment to process, and to think about what reaction was appropriate, and threw her arms around Gilbert “That’s just what you need!”

“I know!” Gilbert broke apart from Anne “I can go there every weekend and I start next week”

“Gilbert that’s wonderful!” Anne had to hold back from hugging Gilbert again, since she wouldn’t’ve let go “We have to celebrate”

“How?” Gilbert asked, not wanting to impose. 

“Good question” Anne paused to think as Gilbert stood there not knowing what to do “I got it!” she shouted and opened the door to her house and ushered Gilbert inside. 

“What are we doing?” Gilbert asked. 

“We’re cooking” Anne said simply. 

“What are we having?”

“What do you want?”

“I can’t choose! This is your house”

Anne smiled mischievously “Well, you are who’s being celebrated and there is a firm policy I live by that states that ‘the guest always chooses’” 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her and Anne laughed and headed to the kitchen. 

“Are you leaving me to wallow in my uncertainty?” Gilbert called after her. 

“No, I’m helping with your choice” Anne said “Come on”

Gilbert entered the kitchen and spoke as he walked in “I thought I was going to be a victim of your revenge” 

“Me?” Anne asked mockingly “Never” 

“Yeah you say that now” 

“I am a forgiving person”

“In most instances” 

Anne hit Gilbert playfully in the arm and he smiled and walked closer to her so they could look in the pantries more effectively. Anne smiled and kept calm. It was Gilbert she was talking to, always and forever her friend.She didn’t remember what she’d been so worried about. 

“We have a lot of chocolate if there’s something you want to do with that” Anne said nonchalantly

“Pie?” Gilbert asked shyly before retracting his statement “No no. You don't like chocolate pies or tarts”

Anne’s worries and thoughts melted away, “Tarts? How british of you” she mocked, but indeed chocolate in pies was not her favorite “This is your celebration not mine so if that’s what you want that’s what we’ll have”

Anne reached out to the chocolate in the pantry when Gilbert grabbed her arm, stopping her “Hold on now. If I am not mistaken, and feel free to correct me, a pie crust recipe makes for two shells”

Anne nodded “You are indeed correct” 

“So… If we make a pie we can actually make two, one can be chocolate and another can be whatever you want” 

“Are you issuing a competition?”

“I was finding a solution for a particular situation so my friend would enjoy it” Gilbert replied, looking offended Anne would assume such things “but there is no turning back now and I’m going to win by a landslide”

Anne smiled kindly yet mischievously, making Gilbert worried when she started to speak “However” she started “If it is a competition there should be no use of recipes don’t you think?” 

Gilbert froze “No” 

“Come on” Anne pleaded “It would make it so much more interesting” 

“It would also confirm me as the loser” Gilbert said flatly. 

“That’s not true” Anne shot back “You’re a good cook” 

“Yeah but this is not about me” Gilbert shook his head “This about how good a cook _you_ are” 

“If I didn’t think you could beat me I wouldn’t’ve suggested this” Anne replied “Challenges are what makes things interesting” 

Gilbert hesitated in responding, giving Anne the answer she needed. 

“We better get started on the crusts then” Anne said, not letting Gilbert reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I decided to make the pie competition into a different chapter so I could extend the cute kitchen shirbert moments. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than usual but I make no promises. Stay tuned and stay safe!


	16. Pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I hope this makes up for the late upload

Anne set out to gather the ingredients needed while Gilbert continued to be quiet. After Anne had set out all the ingredients and Gilbert still hadn’t said anything, she decided to say something, not before rolling her eyes first. 

“If you want to use a recipe then we can” Anne said, Gilbert’s silence making her unsteady. 

Gilbert didn’t respond. 

Anne rolled her eyes once more “You don’t have to be so annoying about it” 

“I'm planning on how to kick your ass” Gilbert responded, finally snapping out of his trance. 

Relief flooded through Anne “Keep dreaming, I’m not going easy on you” 

“Right back at you buttercup” Gilbert said mockingly. 

_ Oh,  _ that’s _ how this is going to be.  _

“Well” Anne started “It doesn’t really matter to me does it?”

“And why,” Gilbert looked at her from across the counter “is that?”

“I don’t need a plan to kick your ass, I do it naturally” Anne turned and headed towards the hangers next to the kitchen to get their aprons. 

“Something I’ve noticed about you Shirley-Cuthbert, is that you only seem to swear in my presence” 

“Well” Anne threw what was usually her apron to Gilbert “What can I say? You bring out the rude in me” 

“Hmm” is the only thing Gilbert said. 

He tied Anne’s apron behind him while Anne did the same thing with Marilla’s apron and once they were set they began to prepare their forces. 

“So, ” Gilbert started the planning “since we both need the crust we’ll do that together” 

“And while it’s chilling in the fridge we can start our fillings” Anne continued. 

“And after that’s done we can take our own paths with the pre-cooking and baking” Gilbert finished. 

“I don’t know what you were so worried about, you certainly know what you’re talking about” Anne said, annoyed that she considered changing the competition to actually using a recipe. 

“I know what the process of baking a pie is like” Gilbert agreed “But I don’t know how to make one without a recipe”

“I guess we’ll see” Anne shrugged, unconvinced at his words “Let’s get started” 

“Do you know the recipe for the crust?” Gilbert asked. 

“Nope” Anne shook her head “But since we’re doing this part together we can use a cookbook” 

“Ah, so you don’t know everything” 

“What makes you think I do?”

“The fact that you do”

“Yeah sure” Anne rolled her eyes and chose a cookbook where she knew there would be a crust recipe. 

Gilbert was going to argue his point but decided against it, knowing how stubborn and argumentative Anne was. 

“Here it is” Anne was unaware of Gilbert not-so-inner conflict, which could be seen from his scrunched up face and continued on talking “We need to cut up the butter and we need some cold water” 

Gilbert offered to cup up the butter and Anne put a cup of water in the freezer to chill as quickly as possible. When Gilbert was done with the butter he and Anne measured out the flour and started incorporating it in with the butter. 

“Anne” Gilbert was forming a plan “Do you mostly cook alone”

Anne nodded “Unless I’m cooking with Marilla”

“So you don’t really get many distractions?” 

“Not really” Anne was confused “Why?”

“No reason” Gilbert shook his head and measured out the remaining ¼ cup of flour into the measuring cup. 

“Okay” Anne turned back to breaking up the butter into pieces. 

“I was just thinking of the best way to give me an advantage” Gilbert added the flour to the mixing bowl. 

“I don’t believe you need one” Anne shook her head and closed her eyes to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Which was a mistake, since Gilbert took the opportunity to dump the remaining flour from the bag onto her head. 

Anne snapped her eyes open, luckily not to see a cloud of white before her. The bag only had around a half cup of flour left in it. 

“What the  _ hell _ was that?!” Anne demanded. 

“Oh” Gilbert had been staring at Anne either smugly or trying to hold in a laugh “That was nothing, that was me getting an advantage in this competition” 

“How exactly?”

“Well you see” Gilbert said in a tone of voice that made Anne roll her eyes “I have a broken hand and have no previous baking skills so I kind of most definitely need this advantage. Plus, the recipe calls to work quickly so you won’t be able to get me back for this during this competition” 

Anne raised an eyebrow at his last sentence “You underestimate me Gilbert Blythe” 

Anne went back to mixing in the butter and flour without wiping away the flour Gilbert had dumped on her, since she’d been mixing with her fingers in order to create small pieces of butter her hands were not clean. Gilbert smiled, happy with his choice, however immature, which could actually give him a chance at this competition. Because not only was this about dumping flour on Anne, Anne would now be debating how to get back at him (Gilbert knew she eventually would), so she wouldn’t be completely focused on pie. 

Anne stopped mixing the dough, that had now taken on a shaggy-like appearance, and Gilbert stiffened slightly worried about what was coming. But Anne just retrieved some measuring spoons to measure out the water and Gilbert relaxed. She was just going to get the water out of- Gilbert stiffened too late as cold water poured onto his head and down his face. 

“Oh!” Anne exclaimed extremely sarcastically “I’m so sorry, the cup was just really cold that I lost my grip” 

Anne was smirking as she measured, with no issues, five tablespoons of water into the mix and began to knead all the ingredients together. Gilbert let out a slow breath as the cold water dripped onto his chest and back. He’d thought he’d known Anne perfectly well and could anticipate her moves, yet here he was. And he’d once more underestimated Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. He narrowed his eyes, he was going to need to do more. 

* * *

“Alright” Anne pulled the wrap tightly over the dough, forming a snug square “Now it’s time to get started” 

Gilbert nodded in agreement. They decided to put the dough in the fridge to chill and get all their ingredients for their separate pies and then begin since if they started without all the ingredients set out, Gilbert would be at a disadvantage given he would not be able to find certain ingredients he needed. So Gilbert took the fridge while Anne took the cupboards. Gilbert got out some butter, milk, and eggs, while Anne got chocolate, vanilla extract, sugar, cinnamon, and apples. Gilbert planned on making a chocolate pie and Anne planned on making an apple pie. 

Gilbert was ready to put a bunch of ingredients in a bowl and call it a day, since he didn’t know what to add to his pie other than chocolate, but Anne then said she was going to make an apple pie, which gave Gilbert some hope. He knew she would take time peeling and cutting the apples and that could work to his advantage

“You ready?” Anne asked. 

“Nope” Gilbert said happily. 

“Come on, what happened to confident Gilbert?” 

“He was asked to leave the premises on account of believing an obvious lie” 

“If I give you a hint will you be excited again?” 

“Depends on various factors but I’ll give it a shot” Gilbert shrugged, not having anything to lose. 

“You only use egg yolks and you need cornstarch to set the filling” 

Gilbert stood frozen for a second, processing. He then gave a small thankful/acknowledging nod to Anne. 

“On your marks get set go!” Anne didn’t let Gilbert argue about this any further and she got to washing her apples as Gilbert filled a pot with water to melt his chocolate. 

Gilbert then chopped up his chocolate into pieces and placed them in a small metal bowl and placed it on top of his pan with water. He mixed as slowly as he could, not wanting to get any water into his chocolate. When it was becoming too thick to work with he added a splash of milk and some pieces of butter. He then mixed slowly again, getting all his ingredients incorporated. He then took his pot off the heat, ready to add his egg yolks and cornstarch when he encountered a problem. 

“Uhh, Anne?” Gilbert asked. 

Anne looked up at him after finishing chopping her last apple “Yeah”

“Can you help me?” 

“With what?” 

“Separating the eggs”

“If you don’t know how to do it you shouldn’t’ve chosen a chocolate pie” Anne shook her head and moved her sliced, peeled apples into a bowl. 

Gilbert sighed “No, my cast doesn’t let me do the  _ maneuvers  _ as easily, or at all” 

Anne looked back up at him “Fine, hand me that bowl”

Gilbert handed her the bowl and moved aside as Anne cracked the first egg and let the whites drop into the bowl and then placed the yolk into the chocolate mixture, as she cracked the next egg, Gilbert decided to put his war plan on hold. Anne was very kindly helping him, and ‘attacking’ wouldn’t be fair. 

“There” Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts as Anne spoke. 

“Thank you” Gilbert said, meaning those words more than he ever had before. 

Anne smiled at him and went back to the counter to finish her filling. Gilbert mixed in his egg yolks to his chocolate, milk, and butter mixture and proceeded to add the cornstarch, which Anne had sneakily added in his cupboard ingredients. He added the cornstarch, added some vanilla and stirred until his mixture was thick and homogeneous. 

When that was done Gilbert headed to the fridge to retrieve the chilled dough crust, noticing Anne was loitering at the counter, presumably about to retrieve the dough when Gilbert opened the fridge. Gilbert took out the crust, cut it in half and handed half of it to Anne without saying anything. Anne accepted it, likewise not saying anything and each got set to rolling their dough and placing it in the pan. Gilbert finished before Anne, even including edge decoration, and he immediately set his pie in the heated oven that Anne had turned on. 

Anne placed her crust in her pan and tipped her coated apples into her pan and decorated the top of her pie with the remaining pieces of dough she had left. She topped her crust with a sprinkle of sugar and then opened the oven door and paused. 

“Gilbert” Anne started “I know the answer to this, but I want you to think for yourself. Did you put any weight in your crust so it wouldn’t puff up?”

“No” Gilbert answered “What happens if I don’t?”

Anne raised an eyebrow in shocked silence, having told him the answer in her previous sentence. When she didn’t answer Gilbert hurried next to Anne and saw his crust bubbling up. His eyes widened and he looked at Anne, hoping she would tell him what to do. She instead placed her pie next to Gilbert's crust and stayed silent as she walked away from him, leaving him to deal on his own. 

“Wha-” Gilbert took his eyes away from his pie and looked at Anne “You’re not going to help me?” 

“Nope” Anne said happily. 

“Why?” Gilbert was panicking a reasonable amount given the circumstances. 

“Because you’re not dumb-” 

“Gee thanks” 

Anne continued “And you can easily figure this out, and while you do I’m going to whip those egg whites to makes meringues” 

Anne turned away from Gilbert to look in the cupboards for an electric mixer and Gilbert looked back at his pie not knowing what to do. Anne happily ignored Gilbert as he stood in front of the oven, still having done nothing. 

When Anne continued to not say anything as she set up the mixer Gilbert decided to finally do something. 

First thing was to take his pie out of the oven; he couldn’t do anything to his pie if it was still in the oven. With that plan he grabbed a hand towel and pulled his pie out so he could examine it. Once the pie was out on the counted he looked at the bubbles. There were bubbles covering practically the whole surface. But they were bubbles. Caused by heat. Gilbert’s doctor brain gave him the perfect idea. 

“Anne, I'm going to have to borrow some of those egg white before you whip them” Gilbert said as he looked around the drawers for a knife. 

“Why?” Anne asked, confused. 

“We’re treating this like a burn” Gilbert answered simply, finding a knife as he said so. 

“Don’t burns usually not require egg whites in order to be treated?” 

“Come on Anne! Use your imagination” Gilbert exclaimed as he popped the bubbles in his crust with the knife. 

Anne rolled her eyes, not knowing how to see this situation like treating a burn. 

Gilbert noticed her silence as he pressed down the crust so it would be smooth again “Okay, when you burn yourself the first thing you do is put it under cold water to minimize the damage” 

“I understand that” Anne said as Gilbert took the bowl of egg whites from her “But how does this apply to pie crusts?” 

“Well” Gilbert started “We minimized the damage already by popping the bubbles, so now the second part of this ordeal is to ‘bandage’ the wound in order to protect it” 

“Okay” Anne was starting to get an idea of what Gilbert was referring to. 

“So the bandage is the egg white” Gilbert finished “I figured it would be like an extra layer of weight that would seal the crust and prevent if from bubbling up again” 

“That seems reasonable to me” Anne agreed. 

“Let’s see if it works” Gilbert said as he finished adding the layer of egg white to his crust. 

“Seems logical to me” Anne shrugged. 

Gilbert put his crust back in the oven “Fingers crossed” 

Anne smiled and turned back to her electric mixer so she could whip her egg whites. Gilbert closed the oven door and turned to face Anne, having nothing else to do. 

“What happens now?” Gilbert asked. 

“We wait” Anne replied, turning on the electric mixer, shunning Gilbert into silence. 

“Cool, cool, cool” he whispered, not knowing what else to do. 

Anne continued mixing and Gilbert stirred his mix so it wouldn't set up. He’d decided to add more cornstarch right before he combined his two pie parts. 

“So” Gilbert said after a while “Who’s going to decide who wins?” 

“Good question” Anne hadn’t thought that far ahead “Marilla can judge, she certainly had the expertise”

“And it won’t be a biased choice” Gilbert agreed. 

Anne nodded to show she’d heard, and returned to silence. Gilbert sighed and mindlessly stirred his chocolate until he decided to check his crust again a few minutes later. When he opened the oven door he was glad to find his crust hadn’t bubbled up again. He took out the pan and set it on top of the counter and then added a bit more cornstarch to his chocolate mix, giving the crust time to cool slightly. When the cornstarch dissolved, Gilbert carefully poured the mix into the pie crust and left it to set. 

“I’ll leave it here till it reaches room temperature and then I’ll put it in the-” Gilbert turned towards Anne and was shocked into silence. 

Anne was holding the mixing bowl above her head and was looking at what Gilbert assumed were whipped whites. 

“What are you doing?” Gilbert asked. 

Anne set down the bowl and smiled at him “I was checking to see if they were done and they are” 

“What?” Gilbert was incredibly confused. 

“Well when you make meringues, in order to know if they are done whipping you hold them upside-down. If they fall, they’re not ready. If they stay in place they are good to go” 

“You were willing to risk a meringue covered hair in order to see if they were ready or not?” 

“That’s the fun of it” 

Gilbert stayed silent while he thought of what to say. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally he spoke “Can I try?” 

Anne broke out in a huge smile, answering Gilbert’s question. As Anne headed towards the fridge, Gilbert smiled as well. Anne’s happiness had a way of being infectious. 

Anne spoke as she opened the fridge door “So since we don’t have anything else to make with the yolks, we won’t be using eggs this time” 

“But won’t this whole thing not work if there isn’t eggs?” Gilbert asked. 

“Nope” Anne replied happily “It works with cream as well. And since we’re having pie, I believe whipped cream will go great” 

“How many other thing does it work with?” Gilbert felt like a child asking such things. 

“I only know of the two” Anne said as she took some cream out of the fridge “I’m not a professional chef to know all possible cooking things” 

“You’re pretty close if you ask me” Gilbert said. 

Anne smiled and opened the tub of cream, set it on the counter, and found a bowl to place the cream in. After placing a generous amount of cream in the bowl, Anne grabbed a whisk from a drawer and held it out to Gilbert. Gilbert looked from the whisk, back to her. 

“I’m not using an electric mixer?” he asked. 

“Whipped cream generally takes less whipping. If you mix fast enough you can be done in less than a minute” 

“How do you expect me to whip cream that fast with a broken hand?” 

“I’m just saying” Anne started “It takes less to whip cream than egg whites, so that’s why no electric mixer” 

“I don’t want to do it anymore” Gilbert said, taking a step backwards away from Anne. 

“Don’t be a child” Anne held out the whisk. 

Gilbert shook his head. 

Anne rolled her eyes “Gilbert, come on. It’s not that bad. It’ll go great with your pie”

Gilbert pondered for a moment “Less than a minute?”

“If you do it fast enough” Anne confirmed, still holding out the whisk. 

Gilbert took the whisk from Anne and placed himself in front of the bowl of cream and immediately encountered a problem. 

“For, like, the fifth time today” Gilbert directed at Anne “Can you help me?” 

Anne was immediately at Gilbert’s side holding the bowl. Gilbert smiled at her, and began mixing the cream as quickly as he could. 

“Didn’t expect you to go all in” Anne commented. 

“Well, the sooner this is over, the quicker we get to the fun part” Gilbert replied without looking up from the bowl, which Anne was glad of. Otherwise she would’ve had to look away, and she was quite enjoying watching Gilbert in this state. 

“Good point” Anne said. 

“How do you know if the cream is whipped?” Gilbert asked. 

“Are you getting tired?” Anne teased. 

“Will be soon” Gilbert answered, still keeping his focus on the bowl. 

Anne considered “Well, when it fluffs up considerably it usually means something” 

“So is this whipped-” Gilbert was cut off. 

“Don’t ask me” Anne turned away “I want to find out when I find you either covered in cream or not” 

“How considerate of you” Gilbert said sarcastically. 

Anne smiled and kept averting her gaze from the bowl and, unfortunately, Gilbert. As Anne held the bowl, her eyes landed on Gilbert’s chilling pie. 

“Don’t you want to put your pie in the fridge?”she asked. 

“I didn’t want to put it in the fridge right away” Gilbert said “in case the mold broke due to the drastic temperature change” 

“I’m sure it’s chilled by now. When this is done I’ll put it in the fridge for you” Anne offered. 

“Well” Gilbert stopped mixing “I believe I am done” 

“Great!” Anne let go of the bowl and headed to the pie. 

“So I just turn it upside-down on top of my head?” Gilbert asked hesitantly “That’s it?” 

“Yep” Anne grabbed the pie and turned to the fridge “I’ll help you turn it so you don’t hurt your hand”

“It’s okay” Gilbert waved the offer away “It’s cream and a metal bowl, so I think I can do it with one hand” 

“If you say so” Anne shrugged and set down the pie on a surface next to the fridge “Just wait-”

Anne heard the sound of a wet towel falling on a counter. She whipped around and found Gilbert covered in white, holding a bowl above his head. 

Gilbert was looking at the floor and looked up at Anne, who broke out laughing. 

“It wasn’t ready” Gilbert said simply, barely audible thanks to Anne’s laugh. 

Anne barely managed to shake her head in a ‘No it wasn’t ready’. 

“Anne stop laughing” Gilbert complained as Anne continued to laugh “This isn’t good” 

“For you” Anne’s laughs had reduced slightly. 

Gilbert thought for a moment and took a step towards Anne “Yeah, for me. Which is why I’m incredibly sad an would really appreciate a hug from my friend” 

Still laughing, Anne looked up at Gilbert “No. Gilbert, don’t you dare” 

Gilbert came closer and outstretched his arms and Anne took a big step back. 

“Is my best friend not going to comfort me in my time of troubles?” Gilbert asked mockingly. 

“No” Anne didn’t try to humor him. 

Gilbert took another step forward and Anne took another step back. 

“I could do this forever” Anne said simply. 

“I couldn’t” Gilbert responded “Which is why I’m going to end this”

“That’s very mature of you- No!” Anne was interrupted by a lunging Gilbert who apparently wasn’t ‘going to end this’ by giving up. Anne moved out of the way and started running away, Gilbert following. 

“I thought you were going to be mature about this!” Anne called over her shoulder. 

“It’s unfair that you are depriving me of comfort” Gilbert responded. 

Anne stopped running when she and Gilbert were on opposite sides of the counter. 

Gilbert smiled “Can you do this all day now?”

Anne frowned “You know I’m not a runner” 

“If only I could use this to my advantage” Gilbert said sarcastically. 

“Just give me a minute to catch my breath” Anne said. 

“Nope” Gilbert ran towards Anne, somewhat expectedly and yet it was not what Anne was expecting. 

“I yield!” Anne shouted right before Gilbert enveloped her in a hug, covering her in partly whipped cream. 

“I knew it would it work” Gilbert said triumphantly.

Anne stuck her tongue out at him best she could since, given her restriction of movement by Gilbert’s arms, she had to try hard to have him see. 

“You give the best hugs” Gilbert tipped Anne from side. 

“I find this incredibly unfair” Anne complained 

“Really?” Gilbert released Anne, who was now covered in whipped cream almost as much as he was “Because now I feel we’re on the same playing field”

“The competition is over, here is nothing to do now” Anne said. 

“Yeah, but isn’t this bonding moment the best?” Gilbert asked. 

Anne didn’t respond and tried to hide a smile. It was quite fun, but Gilbert was not to know that. 

“I knew it” Gilbert sang, knowing Anne well enough to know that reaction was a ‘yes’. 

“Yeah whatever” Anne was smiling now. 

Gilbert smiled back. However immature his reaction was, it had been quite enjoyable. Maybe not being an adult could be fun sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I didn't upload last week, but I was finally on vacation and that means I had to do all my work I couldn't do before because my teachers are leaving me so much work. This is my second week of spring break and I've had math classes since the start of the week and my coordinator scheduled an exam on a day we were supposed to have no school. But this isn't my venting session. I hope you guys liked this and I will upload next week. I know last time I said I was going to upload sooner than usual and then uploaded later than usual, so this time I'm not making outlandish promises. Stay safe everyone!


	17. Worlds Colliding

“Everyone got it?” Anne’s voice rang throughout the classroom. Nods followed throughout the classroom and some energetic people even said ‘yes’. 

“Will this mean the newspaper after that will be longer?” Gilbert asked. 

“I don’t think so” Anne shook her head “The events we would have written about will have passed, so it wouldn’t make sense to report them” 

Gilbert nodded in understanding and the rest of the classroom sighed in relief. Anne had just announced that this would be the last newspaper of the semester, which was unusual since they would usually have a November  _ and _ December newspaper, but it meant less work so no one really complained. Anne dismissed everyone, and the door instantly became crowded with people trying to leave. 

Gilbert and Anne prepared themselves to leave when Ms. Stacy called out to them. 

“Hold on now you two” the pair turned to look at Ms. Stacy “I want to tell you something” 

“Please tell me this is about the newspaper?” Anne asked. 

“Yes” Ms. Stacy walked forwards to meet them “I’m assigning partners this newspaper” 

“What does that mean?” Gilbert knew what it meant, he was just not keen on the idea. 

“You will co-write articles for the last newspaper of the semester” Ms. Stacy explained. 

“Where did this idea come from?” Gilbert continued to pry. 

“Well” Ms. Stacy started “Even though this is a team, the only activity we all perform together is choosing article topics. After that everyone goes a separate way. I thought this would be a good way for some team bonding. Plus there won’t nearly as much fights over who gets what topic”

“So why are you telling us?” Anne was confused about the sudden reveal. 

“Well, you’re the captain so I wanted to tell you as soon as possible” Ms. Stacy replied “And you always leave with Roy and Gilbert, so today being the first Friday of November, was the day I could tell you with the least amount of people around” 

Gilbert smirked. He was informed about this at the same time as the captain. He knew about this before anyone else. He knew about this before someone else. 

Anne’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts “So how is this going to work?” she asked.

“Yeah” Gilbert jumped in slightly too enthusiastically “Are we going to choose our partners or are you assigning them?...”

“I will be assigning the pairs” Ms. Stacy confirmed “I didn’t want to add an extra load to this whole new reveal” 

“Oh” Gilbert tried not to sound too disappointed “Good, smart. Good choice” 

Ms. Stacy tilted her head at Gilbert, confused. Or was she trying to hide a smile? Gilbert didn’t have time to determine what the look was before Anne interrupted his thoughts. 

“When are we telling the rest of the team?” Anne asked “After or before we choose the topics?”

“I thought we could tell them on Monday” Ms. Stacy answered “You can tell them at the start of class and then after we have all the topics I’ll assign the teams” 

“Sounds good” Anne approved of the plan. 

“Very well” Ms. Stacy smiled “Have a nice weekend”

“You too” Anne returned. 

“Until Monday” Gilbert said goodbye. 

Ms. Stacy smiled in return and when the pair turned away towards the door, she called out to them once more. 

“One more thing” Ms. Stacy startled the pair “You two will be together” 

“Why?” Anne received a very offended look from Gilbert “No. Don’t look at me like that. I’m genuinely curious. It’s not a competition, but I’m quite certain we’ll win if we are paired together” 

“Are you saying I’m a good writer, Shirley?” 

“I’ve said it before” Anne defended. 

“At the beginning of the year you wanted me off the team for being terrible” Gilbert countered. 

“Well” Anne started “You’re incredibly generous captain has had you improve on your skills since then” 

“Oh really?” Gilbert was trying to keep a straight face. 

Ms. Stacy cleared her throat and Anne and Gilbert turned to her once more “I’m pairing you two together because I feel like you two challenge each other and it will bring out the best in you” 

“Looks like pie isn’t the only competition we’re going to have this month” Gilbert commented. 

“You guys” Ms. Stacy was shaking her head “This isn’t a competition. You’re working together on this” 

“Eh” Anne shrugged “I guess we’re good at that too” 

Gilbert snorted and they both said goodbye to Ms. Stacy again, and as they turned to leave the classroom they found three heads poking in. Diana, Roy, and Cole’s eyes brightened as they found them.

Anne recovered from the little surprise before Gilbert “Hey, what are you guys doing here?” 

“You were taking a while to arrive at tea club” Diana said “So we thought we would come to find you” 

“And here we are” Cole added. 

“And here you are” Anne agreed. 

“So where are we heading off to today?” Roy asked. 

“Well, I have something to tell you guys.” Anne looked guiltily at Diana, Cole, and Roy “I’m not going today”

All eyes turned to her, some intrigued, some confused, some offended. 

“Why?” Diana asked. 

“I’m spending the day with Gilbert” Anne said happily. 

All eyes were on Gilbert, except for Gilbert’s, who were on Anne “What?” he asked. 

“Well” Anne started “You’re starting your internship at the hospital tomorrow and we won’t be able to hang out as we usually do, so I thought maybe we could hang out today” 

Gilbert was incredibly confused, which must have been obvious on his face, since Roy said “We’ll give you two some space” and he, Diana, and Cole moved out of earshot and started talking. 

“Anne we can still hang out” he said “You don’t have to give up your time with those three for me” 

“Yes, but I  _ want _ to” Anne replied “You’re my friend too, so I also want to be with you. Plus if you’re so worried, I spend time with them all this week and if we hang out today I will hang out with them tomorrow so it’ll even out”

“Yeah but how are they going to get home?” Gilbert asked. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Anne was surprised at his worry, which must have been evident on her face as well. 

“Yeah” Gilbert started “It’s November and it’s cold and it has been snowing non stop since Monday and they have no way, other than walking, to get home.” 

“You always walk home” Anne defended. 

“And I am aware of that, which is why I come prepared. But you sprung this on them with no warning” Gilbert said. 

“So we’ll hang out another day?” Anne asked, looking at the floor. 

Gilbert didn’t want that. Of course he wanted to hang out with Anne. He didn’t know what would happen at his internship and if he would have time to do so later, but he couldn’t let those three suddenly walk home in the November cold. It wouldn’t be fair. 

“I’ll come with you” Gilbert said. 

Anne’s eyes snapped back to his “Really?” 

Gilbert nodded, and Anne threw her arms around him in excitement. The hug lasted just long enough to barely count as a hug, since Anne was so excited she couldn’t keep still very long. 

“Let’s go tell the others” 

Gilbert smiled at Anne’s excitement and walked with her over to where Diana, Cole, and Roy were discussing something. 

“No, Roy” Diana took a breath “We need to let the river run its course” 

“But what if it doesn’t go in the desired direction?” Roy asked. 

“Roy, I agree with Diana. We’ve done enough” Cole spoke with a level voice. 

“What’s this about?” Anne interrupted. 

All three of them seemed startled at Anne and Gilbert’s sudden appearance. 

“Cole and I want to convince tea club that everyone should bring in homemade cookies” Diana explained “We’ve been trying to convince them for a while now” 

“We’re trying to decide if we should keep pitching the idea or if we should let the idea sink in and have them think for themselves” Cole added. 

“How many times have you pitched the idea?” Anne asked. 

“Enough for it to be annoying to those who notice I’m sure” Diana looked straight at Anne. 

“Not everyone has noticed?” Gilbert asked. 

Diana shook her head. 

“In my opinion” Gilbert started “You should have everyone make sure they know what you’re suggesting. Maybe talk to them individually, so those who already know what you’re saying don’t find it repetitive and annoying” 

Anne nodded in agreement “If you repeat something too much, it’ll probably lead them to dismiss the idea more rapidly” 

“Told you” Diana directed at Roy. 

Roy huffed, but didn’t argue. Roy only stuck his tongue out at Cole who was looking at him smugly. 

“Anyway” Anne said happily “Let’s get going” 

“Where?” Cole asked. 

“And who?” Roy added. 

“We’re all going somewhere” Anne answered one question. 

Diana looked at Gilbert “You’re joining us?” 

Gilbert nodded “Indeed I am” 

Cole smiled and punched him the arm “I knew Anne would wear you down one of these days. Welcome aboard man” 

“Thanks” Gilbert said confusedly. 

“But where are we going?” Roy circled back to the first question. 

“How about  Prince’s Café?” Diana suggested. 

_ Great.  _ Gilbert thought  _ Of course that’s the place.  _

The group expressed their enthusiasm and happily headed out to Anne’s car. Gilbert stayed quiet as the group talked and hoped that this wouldn’t be what the whole day was going to be like. 

“Boys in the back” Anne’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“But Diana went in the front yesterday” Cole complained. 

“Yeah, well” Diana smugly placed herself in front of the door that led to the front seat “I’m the best, so what can I say?”

Roy snorted and Cole made a face at Diana, who just smiled innocently. Anne unlocked the car doors for everyone and everyone clambered in. Surprisingly, the back seat was not as cramped as one would imagine; all the boys had a fair amount of room, and none of them were uncomfortable. 

After everyone was comfortably seated, they once more started a conversation and, once more, Gilbert stayed quiet. After a few minutes of silence from Gilbert’s part, Roy turned to Gilbert. 

“So Gilbert” Roy began, Gilbert had to try really hard not to punch something again, especially not Roy himself “Why have you been so silent?”

“Don’t exactly know how to join the conversation” Gilbert answered, hoping Roy would stop talking. 

“I know for a fact you’re quite the scholar, so I just find it odd that you wouldn’t join in conversations” Roy said his words in a way that made Gilbert think he was insinuating something. 

“Leave him alone” Cole jabbed Roy with his elbow. 

“First you put me in the middle seat and now you’re telling me to shut up?” Roy scoffed. 

“Drama queen” Cole rolled his eyes. 

Gilbert turned his gaze on the moving landscapes outside to hide his smile, confident that he was going to be left alone by Roy this time, given he had taken on an argument with Cole. He focused intensely on the outside and was surprised at how quickly time had passed.

“We’re here” Anne said as she parked the car. 

Gilbert braced himself for what was to come as everyone exited Anne’s car. He himself left the car after everyone else, but not so much as to make it seem weird. After Gilbert joined the gang on the outside, everyone headed inside. As they entered, they sighed with relief to be in a warm environment. The group, minus Gilbert, started their chatter once more as they took off their jackets coats and hats and began walking towards a free table. During their walk, Gilbert noticed that Roy held Anne back and pointed at a table that was up against the wall and she’d laughed and rolled her eyes before following the group again. Gilbert wasn’t on alert of Roy’s moves, he just happened to notice. 

Diana, Cole, and Gilbert sat down at a table for five and soon after Roy and Anne followed. To Gilbert’s annoyance, Roy chose the seat next to him which left Anne next to Diana. 

“I’m going to order” Gilbert excused himself as soon as Roy sat down and turned away before anyone could comment anything. As he waited in line he thought about ordering a coffee, but decided against it when he remembered the time. Instead he settled on a hot chocolate, since it was what he usually ordered anyway. He ordered and paid and as he was waiting he saw a familiar face heading toward him. 

“Well, well, well” he mused “Fancy seeing you here Ms. Rose” 

Winnie smiled “I could say the same thing about you Mr. Blythe. In all the fridays that I’ve been here I’ve never seen you before” 

“You’re here every friday?” Gilbert asked. 

She nodded “I can tell you that I see your friends here quite often, yet never you?”

“They’re not my friends” Winnie raised an eyebrow “Not all of them” 

“Ah” she said, amused “I can see that” 

“Hot chocolate for Gilbert” the barista called from behind him. 

“Hot chocolate?” Winnie asked, clearly surprised “How un-adult of you” 

“It’s four thirty” Gilbert shrugged “I do like my sleep. And I need especially for tomorrow” 

“Decaf is a thing you know” Winnie said. 

_ Decaf. Duh.  _

“I know” Gilbert did know, he just hadn’t remembered it at a certain moment “Maybe I am just exploring how it is to be a kid again” 

Winifred narrowed her eyes “Liar” 

Gilbert kept his mouth shut and instead turned around to pick up his drink. At his silence, Winnie smiled and continued talking. 

“I wanted to let you know that you need to be at the hospital and in Dr. Ward’s office at nine thirty” 

Gilbert turned to face her “Isn’t that a little early?”

“Sickness never rests Mr. Blythe” she said pointedly “And seeing your choice of drink I am certain you will have no trouble resting in order to be ready for tomorrow” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes “You’re going to make fun of me about this for a long time aren’t you?” 

“Most certainly” Winnie confirmed. 

“Winnie” someone called from the door. 

Winifred and Gilbert looked at the door at the same time and found Prissy Andrews motioning for her to hurry up. 

“Ah” she said and turned back to Gilbert “I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry. I’ll see you tomorrow at nine thirty” 

“Won’t be late” Gilbert called after her as she left. 

Gilbert smiled and turned back to the table everyone was seated at and took his place next to Roy, who had a distant look on his face. He turned to the rest of the group and saw them huddled over Diana’s phone. 

“What’s happening?” He asked Roy. 

“Diana bought her dress for the Winter Formal” Roy answered simply. 

“And I’m guessing you aren’t interested in that as much as Anne and Cole?”

Roy laughed, and Gilbert reluctantly softened his perspective of him “No I am not” Roy shook his head “You are quite the detective I must say” 

“Doesn’t take Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out” Gilbert said pointedly, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I s’pose you’re quite right” Roy said nodding acknowledgingly. 

Gilbert gave a slight nod back as a form of courtesy, as well as a way of having himself free himself of some of the negative feelings he had towards Roy. Gilbert froze. He was letting go of months of… whatever it was after one conversation with Roy Gardner? 

“Are you going to the Winter Formal with anyone?” Roy asked him. 

Anne in the moment after, squealed loudly, not giving Gilbert a chance to answer. 

“Everything okay?” Gilbert asked. 

“Of course” Anne said over excitedly “Dresses are just the best” 

Anne immediately turned back to Diana and Cole and began talking more intently than she had before. 

Gilbert frowned, Anne was always excited, but this was something else. He was about to ask Anne if she was okay when Roy spoke first. 

“Are you even going to the Winter Formal?” he asked “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It’s not good to make assumptions” 

  
  


Gilbert turned to, still wanting to talk to Anne, Roy and stayed silent for a moment “I am going” Anne’s eyes looked up at Gilbert, but her head stayed in place “I’m pretty sure I’m writing an article about it” 

Anne looked up then, and when Gilbert met her eyes, she was smiling and shaking her head at him. 

“You aren’t going to write the article on the Winter Formal?” Roy asked Anne with a frown on his face “You’re the only member that’s part of the planning committee and the newspaper” 

“Hmm” Anne made a face, trying to think of what to say “It’s a long story”

“Everyone here should be going to the Winter Formal” Diana interjected “This is going to be out best one so far” 

Anne nodded in agreement “You’d be quite insane to miss out on our magnificent ball. It’s going to be one for the times” 

“None of us would dream of missing it” Cole reassured. 

“We’re holding you to that” Diana said, somewhat threateningly. 

“Believe me we will be there” Roy reaffirmed. 

Diana narrowed her eyes at Gilbert, the only one who hadn’t yet promised to be there. 

Gilbert startled “I’ll be there too” 

Anne and Diana broke out in smiles and sighs of relief and excitedly started talking about all the preparations they would have to make. 

As the table debate grew, Gilbert smiled. Maybe he should have joined Anne sooner in one of her excursions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost halfway there you guys! Next chapter is Christmas/winter so it'll be a long one! Stay safe and hydrated!


	18. Teamwork

“Gilbert what the hell is this?” Anne was sitting on her living room sofa, reading over Gilbert’s additions to the article. 

“What’d you mean ‘what the hell is this’?” Gilbert retorted “You told me to add the description of past Winter Formals to set the mood and I did!” 

“You have three sentences that describe basically a white gym” Anne responded. 

“Well what else do I write?” Gilbert complained “I wasn’t here last year and the year before that I only stayed for an hour” 

“Such a bitter gentleman” Anne shook her head. 

“Hey!” Gilbert exclaimed. 

Anne broke off in a laugh and quickly composed herself again “I would love to take this off your hands, but Ms. Stacy would murder us if we didn’t both do this” 

“So you’re going to leave me to suffer?” 

“You underestimate me with such atrocities” Anne said “I was actually going to help you write descriptions” 

“But I can’t remember anything” Gilbert shook his head. 

“In these past two weeks that you’ve known we were going to write this article all you can come up with is” Anne looked at what he’d written “‘luminescent surroundings with greeting and joyous faces everywhere in which you feel welcome’?” 

Gilbert had to agree his words sounded quite robotic once Anne read them aloud. “Well what else do I write?” 

“What do you remember about your last Winter Formal?” Anne asked. 

“That I wanted to leave” Gilbert said immediately. 

“You’re such an old man” Anne shook her head. 

“I only went in the first place because you were so excited” Gilbert defended “You remember I had to leave early the next day anyway” 

“I’ll grant you that one” Anne shrugged “But that doesn’t do. I’ve made sure that this is going to be the best Winter Formal ever so we need to represent that in the article that’s going to be on the main page of the newspaper” 

“Are you sure you can’t just do it for me?” Gilbert had no clue what to do. 

“Ms. Stacy allowed us to turn in work this late, we do not want to push it by disobeying her orders” Anne didn’t humor him. 

Gilbert pouted “Please?” 

“Don’t be such a child” Anne dismissed him “Just stay still for a moment and let me help you” 

“Hit me then” 

“Alright” Anne started “Here goes” 

Anne stayed silent, and Gilbert waited for her to continue. She took a breath” In my personal experience, Winter Formals are representative of what you have in the moment. We always hold them on the last day of school, before everyone goes their separate ways on the holidays. So the formals are where you last see everyone. It’s where you get to enjoy yourself for the last time in the year, so you don’t care of what happens because you want to be able relish in the celebration that is happening around you. You see your friends for the last time, so you leave nothing unsaid, because you don’t want to enter the new year with last year's issues” 

Anne paused “The more extravagant your surroundings are, the more you're able to let yourself loose and talk with everyone in the room. Because no matter what, you are all celebrating the end of a year, and the dance is a way to remember everything past before focusing on what’s to come. The setting is incredibly important because… It’s how you remember your last moments of enjoyment of the year. It’s a time that allows you to forget the troubles of what’s to come. It lets you live in the moment more than other times ”

Gilbert was awestruck. He stared at her with newfound admiration and amazement, which he thought was impossible. Every time he thought Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had reached her peak incredibleness, she showed him a new way in which she was absolutely fantastic. Gilbert wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by Anne, so far it seemed like the answer was no. 

“It’s a time where you don’t have anything to worry about because you’re celebrating the hardships you surpassed, and you’re letting yourself be free. You can congratulate yourself without having to worry about what comes next because a Winter Formal is an event in which you just look at the past; you look at all the problems you faced and celebrate their ending with your friends around you” Anne looked off at the distance and the corner of her mouth rose up “You can be happy with no consequences” 

Anne turned to meet Gilbert's eyes and was taken aback by his stare “What?” she smiled. 

Gilbert shook his head “You’re incredibly intriguing Anne. But all the time” 

Somehow, Anne’s smile softened “It’s so much more fun to be so; you can’t be the same person all the time. People change as time passes, and to be the same all the time… it seems like a wasted opportunity” 

Gilbert let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding “You are a wonder, and a remarkable one at that” 

Anne stared at him longer than she should have. She turned away suddenly “It seems I’ve helped you find your words”

“You always have some of those handy” Gilbert looked down at his writing slowly “I believe I’ll make you the best article of the whole newspaper”

“We’re a team here” Anne reminded him “You’ll make _us_ the best article on that newspaper”

“We already even made the front page” Gilbert teased. 

“We just have to live up to the expectations” Anne smiled “Now come on, we have to turn this in to Ms. Stacy by five thirty and it’s five. And tomorrow I have to go to school to have the newspapers printed” 

“Right” Gilbert got to work and began typing, finding it a lot easier to find his words this time around. 

As Gilbert finished typing the first few paragraphs, Anne wandered into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for her and Gilbert. It was Saturday afternoon and Gilbert arrived from the hospital directly to Anne’s house so they could finish writing the article. They had written three other articles in the past two weeks and Ms. Stacy had already checked them all, as well as Anne’s portion of the Winter Formal article, so when Gilbert was done she could revise it as quickly as possible. 

In the kitchen, Anne started humming as she took out small tarts she’d made fresh that morning; to complement the tarts, she turned on the burners and started heating some water for tea. Anne happily took out two mugs out of the cupboard, and placed a tea bag in each and started cutting an apple to add some more stamina to the plate of snacks she had assembled. 

Once she finished cutting the apple, she put the slices and the miniature sized tarts on a plate and turned off the teapot before it was boiling; Anne didn't like to use boiling water for tea, since she found it too hot to drink. She poured the cups and put everything on a tray, and as she came out of the kitchen with everything she found Gilbert no longer typing. 

When she set everything down, Gilbert looked up. “What’s all this?” he asked. 

“Me making sure you don’t die of malnutrition” Anne plumply sat down next to Gilbert. 

“With mini pies?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow “I won’t die of malnutrition, it’ll be diabetes that claims me” 

Anne rolled her eyes “First off, _doctor,_ you know better than that. And secondly, they’re pecan mini pies so you’ve got some protein and some fruit” 

“Can’t argue with that logic” Gilbert ceded. 

“Did you finish the article?” Anne asked as she reached for her tea. 

“Already sent it to Ms. Stacy” Gilbert confirmed.

“Just in the nick of time” Anne noted. 

“Indeed” Gilbert nodded, reaching for the second cup of tea and a pecan tart. 

“So how was it at the hospital today?” Anne asked with a mouthful of apple. 

“It was fun” Gilbert answered “Winnie and I spent most of the time admitting patients and cleaning supplies” 

“How… fun” Anne said strainfully. 

Gilbert frowned. Noticing his reaction, Anne changed the subject by reaching for the remote control and asking if he wanted to watch something. Not giving him time to answer her, his computer pinged receiving a few corrections from Ms. Stacy. 

“I think we’re all clear for publishing” Gilbert said as he read over Ms. Stacy’s corrections “Oh and I added a last little part at the end of the article” 

“What’d you add?” Anne turned back to him and Gilbert handed her the article so she could read over it. She skimmed the article and found that at the end it said ‘Be sure not to miss out on this experience! And be sure to ask someone to accompany you to be your prince or princess!’

Anne smiled “Gilbert, this is most certainly the only article that deserves to be on the front page” 

Gilbert smiled back “We’re an unstoppable team Anne Shirley-Cuthbert” 

“I couldn’t agree more” Anne handed the article back and turned back to the TV to look for a movie. 

“I’ll send it to you so you’re all set for tomorrow” 

“And after that we're done!” Anne said happily “I can’t believe this is the last newspaper of the year” 

“How was your first semester as team captain?” Gilbert asked, eating more of the snacks Anne had set out. 

“Better than I thought it would be” Anne admitted “I can’t wait for it to be January” 

“As always” Gilbert noted. 

“Well” she started “You have to appreciate what you have while you have it. There was a time where I had nothing, so I can’t imagine not having this again” 

“You won’t have to live without this again” Gilbert reassured “You know that, right?”

“I know” Anne said “But, I sometimes can’t help but remember what it was like before I came here. I just… It happens involuntarily” 

“I’m not going to tell you forget what happened because I don’t think that’s possible. But I am going to tell you that I’m going to do my best so you think about it the least you can” Gilbert reached over and snatched the remote control from Anne and started looking for something to watch. 

Anne smiled and the two continued to argue about what to watch for the next few minutes before settling on a Dreamworks movie. The argument progressed and they finally decided to watch the first thing that appeared when they searched for Dreamworks, which happened to be Shrek 2. 

Happy with the choice, the pair sat peacefully on the couch of the Cuthbert home, drinking tea for an hour and a half as they watched fairy tales come alive. As the credits of the movie came, Anne and Gilbert prepared themselves to part ways. 

Gilbert rose from the couch and headed towards the door where he’d left his coat, hat, and scarf, Anne followed behind him. 

“So I’ve sent you the finished article so you don’t have to worry about anything for tomorrow” Gilbert said “What are you doing?” 

Anne was preparing herself to leave the house as well “I’m walking you home” 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why?” he asked. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve upped your gentleman manners since you’ve been at the hospital, so I thought this could be a way to reverse rolls, so you could take a rest on being gentlemanly” Anne said with a smile. 

As always when it came to Anne’s excitement and happiness, Gilbert couldn’t help but smile either. Anne opened the door for Gilbert and the two stepped out into the cold night. 

“Remember to be out five minutes earlier than usual on Monday” Anne told Gilbert as they headed down the steps of the house. 

“I’d forgotten about that” Gilbert tried to remember why that was “Why again?” 

“I can’t miss the meeting with the girls, or get there late, so we need to pass by Ms. Stacy’s office to drop off the newspapers so she can hand them out” Anne replied. 

“Ooh, last few meetings before the big day huh?” 

“We just have to make sure everything is perfect, and we need to complete some finishing touches for the full extravaganza”

“I’m sure it’s going to be amazing” 

“I won’t happen on its own, we have to make sure this is an experience no one forgets” Anne said as they arrived at Gilbert’s front door. 

“Have you had the time to find a date with all this planning?” Gilbert asked. 

“Oh, um” Anne looked at the floor “No. The girls and I agreed to stay at school after classes so we could get everything ready, so there isn’t much need for a date” 

“And everyone agreed? Even Ruby?” Gilbert had to find something to say to hide his disappointment. 

“I was the one to propose the idea, but yeah everyone agreed” Anne finally looked at Gilbert again “This is important for all of us, so we all prioritized the setting up” 

“Oh” Gilbert forced himself to not look away, Anne would find it weird otherwise “I guess that all of you are good friends, so it makes sense you all care about something in common” 

Anne smiled, happy not to share the real reason she proposed the idea “But how about you?” she asked “Have you found your ‘prince or princess’?” 

Gilbert laughed at her quoting his words “No” he shook his head “I don’t really have a prince or princess”

“Oh, well” Anne looked at him hopefully “At least you’ll spend more time with me since you won’t be focusing on a particular someone” 

Gilbert looked at her softly and gave her a small smile “You bet” 

Anne smiled “I’ll see you on Monday then” 

“Five minutes earlier than usual” Gilbert confirmed. 

“Goodnight Gilbert” Anne said and turned around back to where they’d come. 

“Night Anne” he replied and watched her go back inside her house without problems before going into his house himself. 

When Gilbert closed the door behind him and turned to hang up his coat he found Bash raising an eyebrow at him on the stairs. 

“If you hadn’t scared me out of my skin during our time on the ship on multiple occasionsI would have jumped” Gilbert told him as he unwrapped the scarf around his neck. 

“You wanted to ask Anne to the dance didn’t you?” Bash asked. 

“No I didn’t” Gilbert was glad he could blame the red of his cheeks on the weather. 

“Yes you did!” Bash came down to meet him from the stairs “That’s why you don’t have a date yet, you wanted to go with Anne” 

“I wasn’t going to go in the first place, but Anne worked really hard and I was threatened by Diana as well” 

“Excuses” Bash waved him off “You’re going for Anne, just like you did last time” 

“How do you know about last time?” Gilbert asked, heading towards the kitchen, having finished taking off his winter wear. 

“You told me” Bash said simply “You’re doing the same thing now and you can’t admit that you like her!”

“Of course I like her” Gilbert shrugged “Don’t you like her as well? Who doesn’t like her? She has a boyfriend anyway” 

“Who?” Bash was surprised by that new piece of information. 

“Roy Gardner” he said, opening the fridge so Bash wouldn’t see his face. 

“Is that the skinny bloke who we saw after we’d had dinner with Marilla and then who was here again on that Saturday you had with Anne?”

“That’s the one” Gilbert confirmed taking some yogurt out of the fridge so he wouldn’t look like a fool. 

“They’re not dating” Bash shook his head “They’re just friends” 

“And how would you know that?” Gilbert asked, curious on why Bash sounded so confident. 

“First tell me why you think they are dating” Bash said, curious as well. 

“They went out on a date, they go out together with Diana and Cole every day of the week, Roy always sweeps Anne in a hug when they don’t spend the hour of newspaper club together, and when I said he was Anne’s friend, like me, he said ‘Are you sure about that’ and then Anne interrupted us so I couldn’t follow up” Gilbert didn’t pause as he was listing things. 

“Okay, so they went out on a single date and they always hang out with their friends. Maybe if you had friends Blythe you would understand the concept” Bash said mockingly, refuting his proof that they were dating. 

“How do you explain the hugs?” Gilbert was positive he was correct. 

“How often did that happen?” Bask asked. 

Gilbert knew he was in trouble “Twice” he forced out the words. 

Bash stayed quiet and just raised an eyebrow at him, not having to say anything to disprove Gilbert’s evidence. 

“What about what he said?” Gilbert wasn’t giving up. 

“If you say that two times two is four and I ask ‘are you sure about that?’ does that mean you’re wrong?” 

“No” Gilbert looked at the floor “You could just be being annoying” 

“Exactly” Bash said “So there is really no concrete proof they’re dating, so there’s now no excuse for why you are stalling in admitting you are smitten with Anne” 

“What about when Moody told me one of Anne’s friends told him they were dating?” Gilbert had believed this for too long to start hoping now. 

“Blythe” Bash started “Are you Anne’s friend?” 

“Yes” Gilbert rolled his eyes “Obviously” 

“Did you incorrectly assume Anne and Roy’s relationship?” 

“Well there really is no proof if what either of us are saying is true, so I can’t be wrong or right” 

“The answer is yes” Bash ignored Gilbert “So if you, her friend, incorrectly assumed isn’t it probable that one of her other friends also incorrectly assumed?” 

“It’s possible” Gilbert shrugged. 

“So” Bash started “stop being a moke and admit you like Anne” 

Gilbert thought about it. What Bash was saying made sense. When he’d accompanied Anne to the coffee place, there were no signs that they were dating; the whole interaction between everyone seemed as if they were all friends. But even if Anne and Roy weren’t dating, Anne was clearly not interested in Gilbert as anything more than a friend, and after not having Anne in his life for so long he wasn’t going to do anything to scare her off. If he could only have Anne in his life as a friend or not at all, Gilbert was always going to choose the option where he could be with her. 

“Nope” Gilbert shook his head “Anne’s my friend, nothing else” 

Bash sighed “You are incredibly smitten with her Blythe. The day you admit it I’ll be here ready to say I told you so” 

“That day won't come” Gilbert insisted “Goodnight Bash” 

Gilbert left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, leaving his yogurt untouched on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be three parts, with the addition of the Winter Formal and Christmas, but that was too long so I'm separating the three into chapters. I'm thinking of maybe uploading the chapters throughout the week? Let me know if that would be something you'd like or if I should just keep uploading on weekends. Stay safe and if I have any Spanish speakers out there do you prefer Shrek in Spanish or English? I prefer Spanish :D (NOT Spain Spanish).


	19. Winter Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never had a school dance of any kind so forgive the inaccuracies, although it isn't like this story doesn't already have inaccuracies.

The bell rang and Cole pushed his chair back, with the intention of leaving. 

“Sit down” Anne ordered “You do not leave until I dismiss you” 

“Can I not go to the bathroom?” Cole asked. 

“No” Anne shook her head “You stay until you finish painting this” 

“Anne” Roy said from behind her “Don’t you think Cole will be able to finish painting quicker if he doesn’t have to focus on not having to go to the bathroom the whole time” 

Anne stayed silent.

“Fine” she agreed “Just run there and back”

“I know you want everything to be done in time and I promise my part will be done a lot sooner than you need it to be” Cole reassured her. 

Anne nodded and told him to go and she turned to Roy “Everything is going to be fine right?” 

“Better than fine” Roy confirmed “Because you are the one that’s on the job” 

“Nothing can go wrong in these next five hours” Anne said. 

“You’ll be fine” Roy assured “You have me and Cole here for the next two hours and then you wonder women are on the job” 

“Yeah” Anne agreed “It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be perfect”

“That’s more like it” Roy smiled “And look, reinforcements have arrived” 

Through the door entered Ruby, Jane, and Josie and Anne almost collapsed in relief. 

“Are you ready to do this?” Anne asked. 

“This is the day” Jane said excitedly. 

“It’s going to be perfect” Ruby said. 

“Of course it is” Josie added “We’ve planned for this, and everything that can happen, so everything will work out” 

“Indeed it is” Anne felt more at ease as the girls were talking “Ah here are our missing members” 

In through the door came Diana and Tille and, as the girls caught up, a running Cole came in through the door as well. 

“Alright” Anne made a tally in her head “that’s everyone so let's get started. Ruby and Jane you’re helping Cole paint the castle. Josie and Tillie you're on snowflake duty, we’re only missing a few more apart from the ones we’ve made this week so maybe a few twenty? Roy and Diana you’re on glitter patrol, for the snowflakes and the castle but you need to consult Cole about where to add the specks on the castle. I’ll be with- Gilbert” 

Gilbert smiled as Anne spotted him standing in the doorway of the classroom and the eyes of the room turned towards him, before turning away again. 

“What are you doing here?” Anne asked. 

“I knew you’d be freaking out about having everything done in time so I came to help” Gilbert answered happily. 

“Well…” Anne looked at the members of the room for some help, yet everyone seemed to be giving one of their team members looks and avoided eye contact with Anne “You can help me with cutting some string and the pieces of paper for the votes”

“Sounds good” Gilbert shrugged. 

“Everyone understand their assignments?” Anne addressed the room and once everyone nodded they all started working. 

Gilbert headed to where Anne was retrieving some white sparkly string and happily accepted it as she headed to find some scissors. Once she returned the pair wordlessly started working with Gilbert unraveling the string and Anne cutting different sized pieces of it. 

Around the room, everyone stayed quiet as they worked. Roy and Diana divided the work with one punching holes in the snowflakes and dipping them in glue, while the other covered their surface in glitter. Josie and Tillie worked quickly on cutting out more snowflakes. Cole, Ruby, and Jane each painted a section of the castle in the different color that Cole had marked earlier in the day. 

The first hour passed quickly and the first team to finish their job was Anne and Gilbert. When they finished cutting the pieces of string they set them where Roy and Diana were seated leaving them to tie the pieces onto the snowflakes so they would be able to hang from the ceiling. 

As Gilbert and Anne began arranging their next task, which was cutting paper, Cole, Ruby and Jane started walking around the castle. Their attitude made it seem to Anne as if they were checking for some last minute addition. 

“Are you guys done?” Anne called out to them as she still looked for an extra pair of scissors. 

“It looks like we are” Cole nodded. 

“Alright then” Anne turned to look at them momentarily “Diana, since you’re on glitter duty you go over to the castle with Cole and add the glitter”

“Why can’t I go?” Roy asked “I’m also on glitter duty” 

“Because I say so and I’m giving the orders around here” Anne said bluntly “Ruby and Jane you guys are tying the strings to the snowflakes. Roy you are over here with Gilbert and I’ll be helping the girls” 

With the new teams that disappointed almost everyone, but were the most effective, everyone started working once more. Anne started dipping the few remaining snowflakes in glue and glitter while Ruby and Jane began tying sparkly white string to the ones that were already drying on the floor; Cole and Diana were happily dipping their hands in glitter and blowing it over the castle; Gilbert and Roy remained in silence as they cut pieces of paper in fourths and stacked them in two different piles; Josie and Tillie continued their happy chatter as they maneuvered their pairs of scissors across a piece of paper forming different shaped snowflakes. 

“Uh… Anne” Jane called out to the red head. 

Anne looked up at her “Yeah?”

“These snowflakes only have one side of glitter” 

Anne looked at Diana “You didn’t cover both sides?” 

Diana shook her head, already dreading what was going to come next “We couldn’t risk it without having one side stick to where we let them dry and you didn’t hand us the strings so we couldn’t hang them that way” 

“No, don’t worry” Anne didn’t want to blame Diana, or anyone else for that matter “Okay so we just need to find a new way to coat the second side in glitter with something that dries fast so we can use these in time” 

All eyes were on her, waiting for Anne to come up with some idea. 

“Any ideas?” Anne asked after everyone stayed silent. 

“Spray on glue” Gilbert said, breaking the silence. 

Anne’s eyes widened with relief “You are a life savior Gilbert, the class just used them for an art project- Roy!”

Roy startled “I’m right here you know. No need to shout” 

“Can’t afford any misunderstandings” Anne shook her head “Get the cans and hand them to Ruby and Jane and…. Josie you can help them” 

Josie followed Anne’s instructions with no arguments and Anne scanned the room to see if anything was missing. 

“Roy, you stay here and continue cutting the pieces of paper until you have a 15 centimeter stack. Cole and Gilbert go for the tables in the storage room and Diana and Tillie you go for the ladders; I’ll go for the voting boxes, entrance streamers and the fabric we need. Okay everyone, time is running out let’s move!” 

Everyone hustled around until they were on the way to doing what Anne had told them. Cole, Gilbert, Diana, and Tillie all headed in one direction out of the classroom and Anne headed in the opposite direction walking as quickly as she could. When she arrived at the place where the team had stored everything throughout the weeks she took the carefully lined king and queen voting boxes and placed the white fabric for the photo booth and the silver entrance streamers in each box and headed to the gym. 

When she entered the gym she found herself to be the first in there and noticed the school had already set up the music table in the center of the gym. Anne carefully set everything down on the floor, since the designated tables for everything hadn’t yet arrived and headed back to the art classroom for some tape. 

“How are we doing in here?” Anne asked as she walked in. 

“Good” Ruby replied as she held up a snowflake in the air and sprayed it with glue. 

“Okay then I’m going to take Roy and Josie so we can start setting up in the gym” Anne said as she headed over to where she had seen some duct tape in class. 

“Finally” Roy set down his scissors “This is the most boring job of all the possible ones” 

Anne rolled her eyes “Don’t be so dramatic, I’m sure everyone thinks that” 

“I think that I’m glad I don’t have that job” Josie contributed as she started collecting the snowflakes they could use. 

“You were cutting paper for the last hour” Anne said “How is this any different?” 

“That is more boring” Josie answered with a shrug. 

“See?” Roy was evidently pleased “You make me suffer” 

“Well hopefully this next job we won't have to hear your complaining” Anne had to keep from rolling her eyes again “Grab as many flakes as you can between the two of you and come meet me in the gym  _ quickly,  _ and Ruby and Jane when you’re done come meet us as well”

Anne left the room and when she entered the gym again she found Cole and Gilbert setting up tables and Diana and Tillie arguing as they pointed places. 

“Roy and Josie are coming with the snowflakes and I have two tape rolls so the four of you can work together hanging them up” Anne told the girls as she came closer to them “I’ll be setting up the photo booth” 

Anne handed each of them a roll of tape and headed over to here Gilbert and Cole were. 

“Two of these go on that side right next to each other” Anne pointed to the left side of the room “and the other one goes on the far top right corner of the gym” 

“We’ll get to it” Gilbert nodded and the pair headed off. 

Anne headed to the place where she’d set down her boxes and took out the white fabric and headed to the bottom right corner of the gym. Not long after, Roy and Josie came into the gym with handfuls of the snowflakes they had been making. Roy teamed up with Diana and Josie teamed up with Tillie, predictably. As they started working Anne saw out of the corner of her eye Gilbert and Cole coming up to her, probably to ask what to do next. 

“What do we do now?” Cole asked and Anne smiled slightly. 

“This is going to be your last task before you leave” Anne said not turning towards them as she reached up high to paste one corner of the fabric as high as she could “You need to bring the parts of the castle and assemble them on the middle door” 

“I’ll do that” Cole nodded once and headed off. 

“Gilbert” Anne turned her attention to him “In those boxes are the entrance streamers and you need to put those up then you’re free to go” 

“Let me help you with that first” Gilbert moved forward to help Anne with the fabric. 

Anne had no choice in the matter as Gilbert easily took her job without asking, knowing Anne wouldn’t have let him help. 

Gilbert stepped back once he easily did what Anne had been trying to do since the time she had started “Even if you don’t want help it ends up being quite painless for both parties involved” 

Anne didn’t respond and instead made a face at him. 

“Should I do the streamers now then?” He asked. 

“I think you’re good to go” Anne said as she looked around. 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow “You sure?” 

Anne wanted to say ‘yes’ because the rest could be done quite easily yet what came out of her mouth was “No, actually we need to jazz up the photo booth” 

Before Gilbert could answer she headed to Diana “I need five of your snowflakes” 

“What for?” Diana looked down from the ladder as she asked. 

“I’m putting some up in the photo booth” Anne said as she waved to where she’d come from. 

“What? That wasn’t part of the plan” Diana said sharply. 

“We can't just leave the cloth like that” Anne argued “When people look at their photos they should have some indication that it was the Winter Formal” 

“I guess that’s fair” Diana agreed. 

“Well I gave her the snowflakes as soon as she asked so it’s good that you agreed” Roy directed upwards at Diana who had looked away to think about what Anne had asked about. 

Anne smiled and showed up five snowflakes at her dearest bosom friend who stuck her tongue out at her before she turned to the photo booth again. 

“Mission successful I take it” Gilbert said as Anne arrived again. 

“Indeed so” Anne smiled and held up the snowflakes Roy had given her. 

“So what are we doing with these?” Gilbert asked. 

“Shockingly” Anne said sarcastically “We’re going to hang these up” 

Gilbert gave her a side-eye look and Anne smiled innocently and handed the pieces of string she was holding over to Gilbert. 

“I’ll be here with the tape” she said as a mode of explanation as he took the snowflakes from her hands. 

“Is this your way of admitting I’m taller than you?” Gilbert asked teasingly as he headed to the right side of the booth. 

“No” Anne would not yield this time “my job is just harder and requires more experience and things must go perfectly” 

Gilbert smiled “So how far up do you want this one?” 

Anne tilted her head, thinking. She stayed silent for a moment as she envisioned the five snowflakes hanging “Alright” she finally spoke “Put that first one so it reaches about half way down”

Gilbert did as instructed “This good?”

“Yes!” Anne said excitedly “Here” she handed him a piece of tape that seemed to Gilbert as if she’d procured out of nowhere . 

Gilbert accepted it and had to jump slightly to paste the string on the wall instead of on the fabric. 

“I guess you’re not that tall anyway” Anne noted. 

“Yet I’m still taller than you” Gilbert paused in mock though “imagine how short that makes you” 

“Whatever” Anne saw that one coming “That next one goes about a quarter way down” 

Gilbert turned back to the job at hand and after that the pair continued peacefully through the task with Anne ordering the lengths of the snowflakes and cutting tape and Gilbert measuring out the lengths and taping the strings to the wall. In no time they managed to hang up all five of them. 

“Now we need to cut off the excess string” Anne said as she retrieved a pair of scissors from her pockets. 

“Where do you keep all this stuff?” Gilbert asked as he looked at the tape and scissors she was holding. 

“Love finds a way” Anne said dramatically as she motioned the scissors in the air. 

“You love…” Gilbert paused “Stationary supplies?”

“No you idiot” Anne laughed “I love this. The Winter Formal. Organizing” 

“That makes more sense” Gilbert nodding understandingly “But there was no need to be so hurtful with words” 

“I just have high expectations of you, what can I say?” Anne asked, outstretching her arms “Now here, we need to cut off the overhang” 

“Why are you handing them to me?” Gilbert asked “I can’t reach that high and I won’t be able to chop off the string while jumping without there being some kind of incident” 

Anne deflated; Gilbert was right. But she couldn’t keep the string just hanging there either. And she couldn’t ask anyone else to do it, because Gilbert was the tallest of the group. She looked at the snowflakes again. An idea popped into her head. 

“I hope you’re strong and have something of stamina in you Doctor” she started “Because we’re going to need it” 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows “Why?” 

“Teamwork” Anne replied simply and happily to cover up the other emotion she was feeling. 

“That doesn’t explain anything Anne,” Gilbert said, now worried since he knew Anne well enough to know she came up with crazy ideas. 

Anne took a breath “I’m going to climb up on your shoulders and cut off the remaining string” 

Gilbert’s eyes shot open “That’s not what I expected you to say” 

“Well we need to get this done” Anne replied flatly “But I wouldn’t do it with anyone else if that makes you feel better” 

“I am still worried” Gilbert started “But I know you’re going to do something incredibly crazy if I don’t agree to help” 

Anne looked at him thoughtfully “You really do know me” 

Gilbert snorted and sat down on the floor, noticing Anne’s pointed look, he explained “To meet your height” 

Anne glared at him and headed over to him, making sure she had the scissors. As she approached him, she was suddenly very glad it was winter and she hadn’t thought of wearing a skirt that morning and had chosen her handy dandy jeans over anything else. With surprisingly not many complications Anne was found seated on Gilbert’s shoulders holding his hands as he started standing and heading over to the photo booth fabric so Anne could get to work. 

“I want this to be over” Anne said as they arrived at the first snowflake and Gilbert let go of her hand so she could cut the string. 

“I thought you said you trusted me” Gilbert looked up at her. 

“Anything could happen that would send me flying backwards and onto the floor” Anne spoke with conviction as she cut the first string “I do not want to be a splat on the floor” 

“And why is that?” Gilbert teased as he walked forwards slightly to the next snowflake “I assumed that would be your preferred way to spend the evening” 

“Ha ha” Anne cut the string with a bit more force than the last one “I just-” 

“Anne!” Diana called “What the hell are you doing?” 

“What’s necessary Diana!” she called back “And how would your mother react if she heard you using the language you’re using at school?” 

“Are you sure you just wouldn’t rather just use a ladder?” Roy asked, backing Diana up. 

“You guys need the ladders more than us” Anne answered as she cut the third string “This is less important than the whole decorations that is going to make this night the most spectacular of nights!” 

“If you fall and miss the night we’ve been planning for months I will kill you!” Diana sent her last warning across the room. 

“Pish posh” Anne scoffed to herself as she cut the second to last snowflake overhang. 

“She’s right though” Gilbert directed up at Anne as he moved forward to the last string “You will be murdered if you fall, only that it’ll be by Marilla” 

“Well I’m not going to fall” Anne said as she leaned forward to finish the task “And she’ll never find out anyway” 

“Anne!” 

Gilbert spun around without warning at Marilla’s calling. 

“Ah!” Anne let out a shout “Gilbert I swear I am going to punch you so hard for this” 

“Good thing you’ve been paying attention in physics and know that to keep your balance you need to keep your center of gravity” Gilbert leaned his head back so she could see the tease in his eyes. 

As Anne was about to respond when a group of three adults came towards them. 

“Anne what were you thinking?” Marilla demanded “You could’ve been hurt” 

“But I’m safe and unharmed aren’t I?” If Anne had not been holding on to Gilbert's arms she would’ve put her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t think that was what Miss. Marilla was trying to say” Bash said amusedly. 

“In my defense” Anne started “I was confident that she would never find out, because, what in the world are you doing here?” 

“We came to help set up” Ms. Stacy answered excitedly with a smile. 

“How very gracious of you” Anne said with an appreciative nod “But that will not be necessary. This very helpful little team that’s in here is handling everything just fine and I do  _ not  _ have the capacity to manage three extra full fledged adults when every task has been assigned and at least every partner is conformed by one person who has been planning this for months-”

“Anne for goodness sake” Marilla interrupted “Put your feet back on the floor” 

“But I feel so much more powerful ordering you to not help from this altitude” Anne complained. 

Marilla raised an eyebrow and Anne huffed and stayed silent which Gilbert took as his queue to let her down, which quite relieved him, since getting caught in the crossfire of the Cuthbert women was not something he wished to do. 

“Now” Marilla said once Anne was on the ground “Listen to us before you give orders that won't be followed”

Anne was very evidently not pleased, but stayed quiet nonetheless. 

“Now Anne” Ms. Stacy started “Although we’ve hung out for an hour less everyday this week, I still have you in two of my classes and I know that you are missing some details for the Formal that you cannot procure on your own” 

“You are correct” Anne admitted “But I still can’t keep an eye on you three while everything else is happening” 

“Well, the thing is” Ms. Stacy continued “You will not be managing anyone, since you must leave and prepare yourself for the dance”

Anne looked at the three of them “You don’t actually expect me to leave when the decorations aren’t finished do you?” 

“That is exactly what we’re saying” Marilla confirmed “Because there is an hour left till the dance and you must be ready to shine on your big day” 

“But the decorations aren’t finished…” Anne looked up for the first time and noticed that Ruby and Jane were inside the gym hanging up snowflakes and they were actually almost done. 

“Now” Marilla said as Anne was gaping at the progress “You kids go head off and start enjoying your night while we adults prepare everything else” 

Anne stayed silent. She was weighing her options, as much as she did want the organizing to be over so the Winter Formal could start, she didn’t feel comfortable leaving the final details to people who hadn’t been planning the night. 

“How are only the three of you going to get everything done?” she asked finally. 

“We have reinforcements on the way” Ms. Stacy smiled. 

“Who?” 

“All the chaperones for the night” Marilla answered “Eliza is coming, Rachel as well, Mrs. Andrews is coming and Mr. and Mrs. Gillis are coming as well. So with all these people arriving I believe we have everything under control” 

Anne sighed “Fine, but I’m leaving you guys instructions to follow” 

“Don’t think we could have imagined it any other way” Bash said. 

A small smile crept onto Anne’s face “Okay then. We need the camera for the photo booth set up on the tripod, we need the tablecloths for all the tables set up next to the photo booth we need to put the voting boxes for king and queen, all the food needs to be placed on the two long tables over there, we need to hang the streamers from the entrance behind the castle and we need to dim the lights so we get a blue vibe” 

“We will do all of that” Marilla reassured “Now go and take everyone so you can start getting ready” 

“Okay” Anne had warmed to the idea of dressing up with her friends and addressed the room about it “Everyone! We’re done for the day and it is time to start preparing ourselves for the Winter Formal instead of this room” 

Everyone cheered and stopped what they were doing and headed towards the door in a big huddle. Anne and Gilbert followed closely behind, since Anne paused every once in a while to turn back at the three adults who had started talking between themselves. When they exited the room Anne spotted Cole. 

“We’re done for today Cole” Anne informed him “Although I didn’t tell them that this was thing that needed to be done so-”

“Not to worry Anne” Bash came out of the gym doors behind them “This is my job now, so go ahead and leave everything to us. Believe it or not, we are responsible adults” 

“You really have no excuses to stay now” Gilbert told her. 

“Is that a dare?” Anne asked “Because I bet I can-” 

“Anne” Diana interrupted “We deserve a break and remember why we all agreed to stay after school to set up? It was so we could all get ready together! So come on” 

Diana marched over to Anne and pulled her back towards the art classroom before she had time to argue and all the girls followed excitedly pushing Anne forwards, giving her no way to turn back. 

The girls all got their backpacks from the deserted art classroom and headed towards the girls locker rooms. As they arrived all the girls erupted in squeals of excitement and started retrieving the dresses they had stashed in the lockers earlier that morning. Each of the girls showed off their dress and the rest complemented its beauty and how well it went with its respective owner, regardless of the fact that they had seen each other’s dresses when they had been out shopping to find matching ones.

After the bouts of praise, the girls all put on their matching long sleeve dresses with low-reaching skirts, different only in color and changed gears to hair. Anne simply untied her two braids she had and let her curled hair fall over her shoulders, flipping her part to the opposite side to make it more intriguing; she didn’t usually wear her hair down unless it was a special occasion, and when she had to hurry in the morning she usually tied it on her way to class. Diana deviated slightly from her usual hairdo, and pulled part of her hair up in a ponytail down the center of her head. Ruby opted for a hairdo that leaned to the fancy side and twirled two strands of hair on either side of her head and tied them together at the back of her head. Josie, ever the diva, claimed her hair was perfect the way it was and let it fall over her shoulders the way it did everyday. Jane was the only one of the group that put her hair up with the exception of two strands on each side of her head that were not long enough to be put up in a ponytail. Tillie surprised everyone and made a small braid on the left side of her head that she then pulled back and kept in place with a clip. 

With some finishing touches and the seal of approval of everyone in the group, the girl continued to chat happily as they put on some make up, matching their dresses perfectly. They each selected a range of colors that were the same color of their dress yet not the same shade. Anne’s color was green, to complement her eyes; Diana’s color was blue, her most preferred in any and all occasions; Ruby’s was pink, as she always wanted to show her love for being female; Josie’s was purple to represent the regal authority her voice always carried; Jane’s was yellow, to symbolize the friendly air that she emitted; lastly, Tillie’s was brown, to show the elegance with which she walked the Earth. Or at least that was how Anne had put it for everyone, except for Diana who immediately claimed the color blue, which had been very much fine with Anne since blue symbolized freedom. 

Anne was the first to finish, and as she waited for her friends to finish she couldn’t help but be thankful that that’s what they were — her friends. Regardless of the tough situations they had been through in the past, here they still were with matching dresses and were each others dates to the Winter Formal. She knew now that wouldn't have it any other way. Who needed romance when friendship was right in front of everyone’s eyes? If Anne had to choose between the pair, she knew which one she would pick. 

“Are you okay?” Diana asked her, snapping her out of thought. 

“Wha- yeah” Anne smiled “I’m okay. I’m just the luckiest teenager alive to have all of you by my side” 

Diana smiled back and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze “I think I’m the luckiest person on this planet to have a friend such as you” 

“Oh Diana” Anne pulled her into a hug “This day can not shine brighter” 

Diana laughed “We still have the whole dance waiting for us” 

“And it’s going to be absolutely perfect” Ruby joined the conversation, noticing the two off to the side “We made sure of it”

“It really is fascinating how a few simple details can make a night so much better” Anne said thoughtfully “we really only added a few simple decorations” 

“But since it’s never been done before” Josie added “It’ll be that much more extravagant” 

Anne raised an eyebrow at her while the rest of the girls looked at her surprisedly. 

“You rub off on people Anne” she shrugged in response. 

Anne smiled and the rest of the girls muttered their agreement among themselves. 

“Does that mean we’re all ready?” Diana asked as she looked around and saw that all of the girls had finished applying their makeup. 

“Yes indeed” Jane confirmed with a nod of her head and came to join the group. 

The group smiled and headed towards the door, since Jane was usually the last to be ready whenever they received her affirmation they headed off. With interlocked arms, the five girls headed back to the gym, excited to see what the final product of their months of work looked like. Arriving at the center door of the gym, where the main entrance to the dance was located, and they all paused. The castle was looming over them in its full glory, looking as perfect as a cardboard castle could, perhaps even more. 

In the center of the castle was a cut out arch where the entrance with the streamers were hanging down. Looking superficially at the castle it was a stone castle with some glitter on it, but looking at it closely, you could appreciate those superficial details more deeply. Every stone was shaded particularly with blacks and navy blues, making it look as if it were night, matching perfectly with the natural lighting that there was at that moment; the glitter that was glued onto the castle was, blurring from right to left having it look like the moonlight was hitting everything at an angle, which was different from the snow which was represented by white paint that did not gleam. 

On either side of the entrance were two towers that reminded Anne of the chess towers due to the ridged tops and circular shape they held. Next to those were two Tangled like towers with plump little pointy hats on top of them that reached to the top of the entrance. Above the entrance in the center was the biggest most extravagant piece of the whole castle, which was a cylindrical tower with three cascading windows, seemingly representing a spiral staircase behind the walls with a slender pointy hat that reached to the roof of the school. Forming an inverted ‘V’, next to the center tower were two smaller towers exactly like all the others, with the noticeable change that the top of each tower increased in size, the nearer to the center it was. 

The girls had to pause and correctly appreciate the magnificent entrance. This was better than the combined imaginations of them all. They were glad it was as extravagant as it was since they could be sure everyone would have to pause at the entrance to admire the beautiful work of the two artists who brought the idea to life. Already everything was more than they could imagine and they had yet to enter the scene of the crime. 

Arm in arm, the five girls barely fit through the door at the same time and once they passed the small barrier of streamers, they all took a sharp breath and froze in their place. It was exactly how they had imagined it. 

First, the lighting in the gym was a dim azure blue which made the low hanging turning snowflakes sparkle in a matte sort of way that didn’t blind your eyes. As your eyes surfed through the one of a kind paper snowflakes, they found the different corners of the gym which were divided in sections such as: food, photography, music, and voting. However minimal the changes of their previous formals, it still felt magical. Compared to this, Gilbert had been right and it had only been luminescent surroundings with joyous faces. 

“We did it” Anne whispered “You guys we did it!”

The girls erupted in squeals of excitement and they excitedly broke the arm lock they had found themselves in previously. 

“Now there’s only one thing left to do” Diana raised an eyebrow at the group and they broke out into smiles. 

“Who wants to give the order?” Ruby asked. 

“Let's all go” Anne suggested. 

The girls all smiled and turned back towards the entrance and out of the gym. They walked across the hall towards the doors that lead outside. Standing there was Ms. Stacy with all the chaperones, chatting happily as they waited to open the doors. 

As the girls approached The group looked up to them and the group greeted them with smiles and they gave encouraging nods, which they all took as a sign to unlock the doors. There were not by any means people outside, since they had all been informed they would be left waiting in the cold if they arrived too early. Ever since this particular team had taken over the planning committee they always made sure they were the first to look at the finished room. They usually were the ones that finished decorating of course so it was never really a problem. 

When the group of adults finished their jobs, they each paired up with their child and everyone headed off in the direction of the winter castle. 

Anne walked arm in arm with Marilla and after the short initial bout of silence, she spoke “I won’t admit this any other time, but I’m glad you made me leave the gym so I could go with the girls” 

“Well” Marilla wondered “I was most certainly not expecting that this evening, or any other time really” 

Anne smiled “I did quite enjoy taking my time in preparing and the wonderful uplifting rush of seeing everything put together for the first time was exhilarating” 

Marilla smiled at Anne “It would do you well to let yourself be helped every once in awhile”

“Maybe” Anne didn’t want to dwell on it right now “But that’s for later. Now it is time to enjoy and celebrate the end of the year” 

They arrived at the front of the castle as Anne said her last words, leaving Marilla to drop the subject and do as Anne said and enjoy the night. 

* * *

A running Anne crashed into Roy and Cole and the only reason they didn’t topple over was because her weight and force was divided between the two of them. 

“Whoa” Cole had seen her coming, since she'd arrived from the front of the pair “What’s this for?”

“You guys are just the best” Anne said to the both of them. 

“What makes you say that?” Roy asked. 

“You know why” Anne pulled away. 

They both looked at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, waiting for her to continue. 

“You two look like lost puppies” Anne couldn’t help but laugh. 

“We’re looking for an answer” Roy shrugged “That’s for sure” 

Cole nodded in agreement. 

“The castle” Anne said “You guys, I never imagined anything so extravagantly beautiful” 

Cole and Roy couldn’t help but smile at Anne’s compliments. She had a way of making everyone feel special. 

“Cole is a true artist” Roy agreed as he turned to look at Cole. 

“You” Cole countered at Roy “Are the one that came up with the base of the whole thing”

“You both need to learn to take a compliment” Anne interrupted, wanting them  _ both _ to know how appreciative she was of their work “Cole you did the middle towers, Roy you did the side towers, it adds up to one piece and you both did amazing. I couldn’t have asked for more amazing people who would help me out in my time of need”

Cole’s look softened “I’m always here for you Anne, you know that I’ll stand by your side always”

“Same here” Roy agreed “We’re kindred spirits after all”

Anne had to hug them again “Thank you” 

They both smiled again, for they both loved Anne and loved seeing her happy. 

“Come on now” Roy pulled away “This is your big night, go and have some fun” 

Anne took one last look at them and turned away, intent on finding her best friend and leading her in their traditional dance they always had at the Formal. She walked back to where she’d left Diana, only to not find her. She looked straight ahead, and when she didn’t find her she turned a quarter turn, towards the food table. Not looking ahead of her, she ran into someone almost instantaneously. 

“Oh” Anne took a small step backwards to balance herself “I am so sorry, though I must admit I am quite glad you are not a concrete library pillar, since that’s what I crashed into last time this happened” 

“That doesn’t sound good. Were you okay?” 

“Yeah, my friend took me home and he wants to be a doctor so he was able to inform me I didn’t have a concussion” 

“Hmm” the woman mused “was this Gilbert Blythe by any chance?”

“Not to be rude” Anne spoke carefully “but how would you know?” 

“He always has been quite the gentleman, and the nerd” she said promptly.

Anne suddenly placed the familiarity gnawing at the back of her head “I assume you must be Winifred Rose then, the one I must credit with turning him into a much more refined version of the gentleman he already was” 

She dipped her head in acknowledgement “Pleasure to meet you Anne” 

“With an e” Anne noted. 

“Ah, so the more sophisticated version of the name” Winifred raised an eyebrow. 

“Well” Anne shrugged “what’s life without a little flare?”

“Touché” Winnie said amazedly. 

Anne smiled, so this was Winifred Rose. Gilbert's internship partner. She quite liked her already, but she wondered why he didn’t talk about her more. She seemed like quite the intriguing character. Perhaps a kindred spirit. 

Anne was about to speak when she was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“You made me come here and then you abandoned me?” Prissy asked. 

Winnie shot Anne an apologetic look before answering “Okay one, you said you always enjoyed the food the most in these situations, so I came here to make you less bitter. And two, you would have had to come because of Jane anyway” 

“That doesn’t mean you should leave me” Prissy complained. 

Winnie rolled her eyes as Prissy caught sight of Anne and greeted her “Hi Anne, how did the big night turn out?” 

“Just as planned” Anne smiled “I see you and Jane are matching this evening” she referred to Prissy’s gold dress. 

“Well” Prissy shrugged “Yellow shades bring out out our eyes, as green do yours” 

Anne returned Prissy’s shrug “We must appreciate the beauties we’re given” 

“Seems as if someone had finally accepted her hair color” Diana said from behind her. 

Anne turned to find Diana arm in arm with Gilbert. She recovered quickly from the slight surprise and answered “I’ve realized there is bigger issues to be concerned with”

“If it helps” Winnie contributed “I believe your red hair represents the fire and passion than burn within” 

Anne’s smiled faded in and out for a moment “That- that helps immensely” 

Diana and Gilbert smiled behind Anne, they both knew how much Anne struggled with her hatred of her hair color; it was refreshing and soothing to see her start to make peace with it.

“Anyway” Gilbert cleared his throat and Winnie and Prissy excused themselves before he could continue “Diana thank you for… everything and I leave you where I took you from as the true etiquette of dance dictates, and Anne-”

“Now it is my turn” she smiled. 

Gilbert nodded and was about to move as Anne held out a hand to Diana and asked her to dance “Diana Barry” she started “will you do me the honor of continuing our tradition and allowing me a dance on this night?”

Diana smiled fondly and agreed and the pair took off to the dance floor and Gilbert rapidly headed towards the food table, spotting Moody and Charlie along it. 

“Well the sour old man decided to show up after all huh?” Moody teased as he saw Gilbert approaching. 

“I should be the one that’s surprised to see you here” Gilbert retorted “Given that your girlfriend didn’t let you escort her to the dance”

“How did you know about that?” Moody asked suspiciously. 

“ _ His  _ girlfriend told him” Charlie pitched in. 

“We’ve been over this Charlie, Anne isn’t my girlfriend” Gilbert rolled his eyes. 

“Well you sure act like it” Charlie defended. 

“That’s just actually what friends do” Gilbert said “You just might not know it because you’ve never had a friend who’s a girl before” 

“Uncalled for” Charlie started “But I actually do have eyes and can tell that you are incredibly smitten with Anne” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Gilbert asked exasperated. 

“Cause you are” Moody shrugged. 

“You too?” Gilbert didn’t think Moody would take Charlie’s side on this matter. 

“Yeah man” Moody confirmed “We can all see the love that pops out of your eyes when you look at her, plus you’ve made fun of us so now it’s time we got you back”

“No. Okay? No” Gilbert shook his head “I never want to do anything to jeopardize my friendship with Anne so I don’t like Anne, not in that way. Why can’t you just take my word for it? Plus Charlie, aren't you the one who likes her?” 

“You said you don’t like her  _ because  _ you don’t want to screw up your friendship” Charlie raised an accusatory finger at him “So you really do like her but you’re too scared to tell her!”

“He’s learning” Moody said with a shrug in response to Gilbert’s face of surprise that came with Charlie’s response. 

“Whatever” Gilbert shook it off “I’m done with this conversation: Anne is always going to be in my life as a friend and nothing else”

“I thought you said you were done with the conversation?” Moody raised an eyebrow. 

“You two are insufferable” Gilbert shook his head. 

“Someone’s picking up a fancy vocabulary, I wonder from who?” Charlie asked mockingly before hurrying to his next sentence so Gilbert didn’t have time to reply “Look man, she’s pretty and you two have a lot in common and if you don’t end up together love is a lie because you sir, love Anne” 

“Is Charlie Sloan really giving me advice about a girl?” Gilbert asked. 

“As is Moody Spurgeon” Moody put an arm around Charlie “because my little friend here is right: you love Anne” 

“Look you guys, she doesn’t like me back so all this doesn’t matter-” 

“So you  _ do _ like her!” 

Gilbert ignored Moody “Anne’s my friend and that’s how it’s going to be. Now I need to talk to Winnie so if you’ll excuse me”

“You’re going to have to do something about it sooner or later” Charlie called after him as he walked away. 

Gilbert ignored him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late I really am, but school just got really crazy and this the first moment I could upload. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I really hope you like it!


	20. Christmas

“Marilla come on” Anne pleaded. 

“I won’t do it” Marilla shook her head. 

“Why not?” Anne asked “There is no possible reason or excuse you can have to say no” 

“I can’t just replace Matthew!” Marilla avoided looking at Anne.

“Marilla” Anne started “I miss Matthew as much as you, but we cant let this cloud of darkness loom over us every holiday”

“This is barely the second Christmas where he isn’t around” Marilla replied. 

Anne’s voice softened “You have every reason to miss him, I know I do every single day. Today I’ve officially had more Christmases without him than with, and because of that I need to have him with me in some way if not physically”

Marilla couldn’t bear to look at Anne. 

“Last year I couldn’t do it at all and everything felt  _ empty,  _ I need you with me now because you’re the family I have left and I can’t feel the loneliness that I felt last year. I can’t feel that again because I have you, and I will have you for a while to come” 

Marilla ceded “You always find your way with words Anne” she finally looked at Anne “Go get your coat and we’ll be on our way” 

Anne squealed and headed for her coat, when she returned to the living room she found Marilla ready to go and handing out a pair of gloves to Anne. Anne accepted the offering and they headed outside into the patch of freshly fallen crisp snow. 

“‘I’ll start with the bottom” Anne offered “Since last time you didn’t participate I assume you’ve forgotten how it’s done” 

Marilla raised an eyebrow at Anne’s tease “I know how to build a snowman Anne, and all pieces are the same, with the bottom you just make it bigger” 

Anne laughed and the pair began working wordlessly. The first year Anne had been adopted by the Cuthberts, Christmas morning Anne and Matthew had left the house and built a snowman together to start off the morning right. When the pair returned to the house Marilla had prepared them some hot chocolate and the three of them sat in the living room as they continued their celebrations. That first Christmas had been Anne’s favorite memory of all of the ones she made, even up till now. 

The second year, both Anne and Marilla hadn’t felt cheery enough after Matthew’s death to celebrate so the day had looked kind of glum. This year, however, Anne didn’t want the day to look as it had. As much as she missed Matthew, and she knew she always would, both she and Marilla needed to liven up, and as they put the parts of the snowman together, Anne knew it was starting to get better. 

Once they started working Anne began talking with Marilla and they easily slipped into their daily ramblings and conversations. As they worked, they ended up joining forces and working on all the pieces together, ending with perfectly smooth snowman pieces one on top of the other. 

Forty minutes after starting, the pair had finished their snowman base and they returned to the house for the typical snowman accessories: a carrot, a scarf, and three buttons. They also gathered a few extra objects like a fashionable hat and some wire to keep the objects in place. 

After gathering everything the pair went back to their snowman and added the finishing details and Anne headed off into the woods to find the arms as Marilla called to her saying she would be heading inside due to the cold. 

"To start the cooking more like" Anne smiled; Marilla couldn't keep from being a caretaker. Anne knew she would be starting to make some hot chocolate and either starting to cook some baked goods or warming some that were already made. 

Anne found two reasonably symmetrical twigs for arms and headed back to where she came from. She added the arms and took a step back to admire the picture. 

A smile broke across her face— this was what she'd needed. 

The smile stayed steady on her face, she took one last look at the snowman and headed back inside. As she turned away to the door she was interrupted. 

"Anne!" Gilbert called "Anne"

He paused once he'd caught up to her "Hi!" Anne smiled "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Gilbert returned the smile "I see you kept the tradition going" 

Anne's smile didn't waver "Just after after a slight pause" she noted "But we couldn't keep this cloud of gloom looming over us"

Gilbert's eyes softened "We all deserve to take a break" 

Anne nodded in agreement before meeting his eyes again "So what can I do for you?" She asked "Oh do you and Bash want to come over for Christmas dinner at five?" 

Gilbert didn't answer until Anne raised her eyebrows at him "Uhh- no, yes! Sorry" Gilbert shook his head "I'm sure Bash will be happy to come over, as would I, but that's not why I'm here"

Anne frowned slightly and waited for him to continue. 

Gilbert paused slightly again and gave her a lopsided smile before shaking his head again and answering "I wanted to give you this" 

Gilbert took his hand away from behind his back, Anne hadn't noticed he'd had it there in the first place, and held out a book. 

Anne couldn't see the title on the cover, since it was covered by a note, but regardless looked up at him in awe. 

They didn't say anything, but the look in Gilbert's eye nudged her to take the book. She did so and read the note first, as one does, and found in beautiful cursive: _ So the only copy you have isn't one that's dented from my head.  _

Anne took away the note to read the title and didn't know whether to gasp in shock or cry of happiness. 

She looked up at Gilbert with tears in her eyes, rendered speechless. 

"I consulted with Diana and Cole and they gave me the all clear saying that you would love it" Gilbert said, saving her from saying something "but I didn't expect to render you wordless" 

Anne looked back at her 1899 edition of Jane Eyre and then back up at Gilbert "Your gift so beats mine" is all she could muster.

Gilbert smiled "It's a gift from you, so I doubt that's true"

"Gilbert I can't accept this" Anne shook her head "this is too much" 

"If you give it back to me, I'm going to take it as a sign of impropriety and we won't be friends anymore" Gilbert said firmly, yet jokingly.

"I don't deserve this" Anne looked back at the book. 

"I think you know that's a lie" Gilbert said softly, taking a step closer to her. 

Anne looked back at him and gave him a hug, which he immediately returned "Thank you" she whispered. 

Gilbert just smiled, he knew he didn't have to say anything.

They pulled apart and Anne wiped her eyes from tears. 

"I'm sure I'll see you for dinner at five" Gilbert smiled and headed off to the other side of the road, leaving Anne dumbfounded in front of her snowman.

  
_ I need to add more flowers  _ is all Anne could think of as she headed inside to meet Marilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, but this was supposed to be the part of the last two chapters as one, so there wasn't much I could do. Also, I probably won't be able to upload as frequently for the rest of this month since I have and extra week of classes and then after that another week of testing, but I'll upload as soon as possible! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and remember to love yourself as well! 
> 
> I also really badly wanted to add the 'So you beat me fair and square' from the show but it didn't make sense in the story but I like what I came up with, and I also added 1899 as a little Easter Egg of the show.


	21. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for that little hiatus there, but it was necessary. Second, this is short and I apologize for that, but I wanted to upload something as soon as I could. Third, we are now at the end of March because I've been trying really hard to think of something to write for January and February but I found no inspiration. Sorry if you were waiting for this to be extravagant, but there are great things to come.

“Oh my god” Anne shook her head exasperatedly. 

“I’m just saying” Gilbert continued to defend his point “Why not?”

“I don’t have the same experience as you” Diana interrupted “But Gilbert, that doesn’t sound at all like a good idea” 

It was Tuesday. Anne had picked up Diana and the trio were on their way to school. Anne and Gilbert had been arguing about the newspaper after Gilbert had proposed a certain idea to Anne, which involved her 'higher power' as team captain. 

Anne and Gilbert were also arguing about exams. It was the second day of exam week and Gilbert was looking for an excuse to skip his exam, or at least postpone it. Gilbert had pre-calc today, since everyone had their first period exam. On Monday they’d had their second period exam, which Anne and Gilbert and Diana had happily cruised through. Throughout the year it seemed to Anne as if Gilbert had been happily completing all of his classes, but yesterday he’d begun talking about how to make yourself sick so he wouldn’t have to take the test that day. 

“Gilbert” Anne started “I will not be using newspaper as an excuse for you to skip your exam. Just take it and you’ll be done. Simple as that” 

“Sure is when you say it” Gilbert grumbled. 

“Gilbert I’ve known you for years and you’ve always excelled at math, so you’re going to be fine” Diana added reassuringly. 

“What if it isn’t?” Gilbert asked. 

“Then you can always do better on the next set of exams” Anne said simply “But you’re going to be fine, I believe in you”

Gilbert stayed quiet and thought about it. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he should probably just do it and have it over with. At least he would be free of the suffering he was going through by simply thinking about it. 

When Gilbert looked up at Anne again he frowned. She was smiling. 

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because I know that look on your face and you've finally accepted your fate" Anne smiled. 

"Are you happy I've stopped complaining?" 

"I'm happy that Diana and I managed to convince you you're going to do fine" Anne kept smiling. 

"We" Diana paused with a smile of her own "sure did" 

Gilbert smiled "If I stop worrying I'll also probably be better off"

"Exactly" Anne nodded happily "If you don't dwell on it so much your instinct and knowledge will take over and make it better than your worry ever could" 

"Just have to trust myself" Gilbert repeated. 

"I think you'll do fine, if I do say so myself" Diana said as she leaned back in her seat with a smile. 

* * *

When Anne walked into Ms. Stacy's classroom, she paused. The first thing she noticed was the large amount of people in the classroom and the actual people that they were; they were her friends. Diana, Tillie, Ruby, Josie, Jane, Cole, Moody, and Charlie were all in the classroom. Along with both Paul's, her usual English class classmates and even some newspaper members who were Anne's age. The second thing she noticed was the lack of desks. There seemed to be no desks or chairs in the classroom and only an overwhelming amount of people. 

"Anne!" Gilbert called out to her as he neared the door. 

Anne turned to him, with what must have been confusion and shock on her face because he paused and tilted his head. Whatever he was going to say was left behind and he instead asked "What's wrong?" 

Anne pointed inside and he looked inside. As he did so, Ms. Stacy noticed them both at the door and smiled widely. 

"Well here are our missing members, so we are ready to begin" she addressed the class and everyone turned to see Gilbert and Anne by the door. 

The pair walked in the door and closed it behind them, wanting to leave the spotlight of their watching classmates. 

"So" Ms. Stacy started "I'm sure you've all noticed everyone here is a junior, and other than that noticeable similarity, you all are attending your first prom in May" The girls all broke out in grins at the mention of the event they had started planning since the beginning of the year "While we may be a few weeks away from this time, it is never too early to start preparing and given this is exam week and you just finished your exam for the day I couldn't think for a more perfect moment to teach all of you to dance, so that you may be perfectly ready for your big day in May"

Few people heard Ms. Stacy's reasoning. They had all broken out in exclamations of confusion at the word 'dance'. They were going to practice dancing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the brevity of the chapter, but the next one's gonna be long. Also, I'll be using a ballroom dance in place of the barn dance so see if you can guess which one!


	22. Dancing

"Everyone form your groups" Ms. Stacy ordered as she began walking towards the center of the now empty classroom "Three girls and three guys please" 

Diana and Anne immediately formed together and headed off to find Cole, while the rest of the group loitered in their place until Ms. Stacy finally decided to form the groups. As she was coming to an end, Ruby and Moody joined Diana, Cole, and Anne, wanting to stay paired together. 

"Right now, Gilbert" Ms. Stacy saw him and Charlie hanging around in the center, still not having been placed in any group. She looked at the both of them and then at the groups around the room. There were two groups missing a guy in them: the one formed by Josie, Tillie, Jane, and both Paul's and the one formed by Anne, Diana, Ruby, Cole, and Moody. 

Before Ms. Stacy could say anything else and make a decision, Charlie pushed Gilbert towards Anne's group and Moody parted away from the group to pull him in in case he tried to pull away. 

"I guess that settles that" Ms. Stacy muttered and turned away, trying to hide a smile. 

"Get off" Gilbert was trying to swat away Moody's hand from his arm, and after a brief struggle from Gilbert's part, Moody let go “What was that for?” 

"Just want to make sure you stay by my side" Moody shot him an innocent smile. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shot an apologetic look at Cole, who he'd run into as Moody had dragged him to the group. 

Cole smiled in return "Happy it's you here"

Gilbert smiled back "Best team here I must say"

"Well" Cole shrugged "that's a given"

The pair continued chatting as Ruby and Moody and Diana and Anne talked between themselves, all of them silencing when Ms. Stacy addressed the class once more. 

"Alright everyone" she started "now that all the teams are formed, let's begin!" 

All the teams kept silent, not wanting to interrupt, but the excitement could be easily detected throughout the room. 

"All the ladies please form a line on one side and gentlemen form a line facing opposite them" Ms. Stacy ordered "Today we're going to be learning the mother of all latin dances, the rumba"

"Ah" Diana said giving Anne a sideways look "The dance of love"

Before Anne could further inquire, she left her and placed herself in front of Gilbert, and Cole placed himself in front of her, leaving Anne to stare skeptically at her bosom friend and her best friend. What did that mean? She must have been staring for longer than she had thought because she snapped back to reality when Cole snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Anne?" Cole asked "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Anne quickly shifted her focus to Cole "Of course, why'd you ask?"

"Your cheeks are extremely red" 

Anne took a hand up to her cheek and they were incredibly warm. She quickly put Diana out of her mind and looked at Cole instead.

"It's nothing" she shrugged it off "Now let's get ready to learn some dance moves" 

* * *

"Alright everyone" Ms. Stacy called out to the group, trying not to speak too sharply after the disaster that had ensued "let's take a small brake" 

All the pairs shot apologetic looks at their partners, before parting ways and forming their usual friend groups. Jane, Tillie, and Josie walked over to where Anne, Diana, and Ruby were standing, talking rapidly about the dancing. 

“That was an utter disaster” Anne said as they all came together. 

“It was the first time we put everything together” Ruby defended “and I am sure none of us other than Diana has ever done ballroom dancing before, so it’s a lot to process” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re defending Moody aren’t you?” Josie asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It may come as a shack to you Josie, but some of us are nice most of the time” Ruby retorted. 

“Sounds exhausting” Josie replied simply. 

"You seem to be a natural Anne" Jane noted, in order to change the track of the conversation “you didn’t mess up your steps once. I could tell even from where I was standing"

"What?" Anne scoffed "No, no, no. I don't think so. If I look any good it's because Cole's a good leader"

"We'd all know that if you'd change partners when we had to" Diana said pointedly.

It was true. Ms. Stacy called for the groups to change partners every once in a while so everyone could know what it felt like to dance with different people, since it was good to know different dancing styles, but Anne had not let anyone of her group change, and with Moody and Ruby it was quite easy for them to stay put.

"Well it isn't just me” Anne defended “Ruby would you change partners?" she asked so she wouldn't have to explain herself further.

Ruby stayed silent and looked away, which was enough of an answer for the girls who proceeded to talk in excited giggles about all the mishaps that had occurred and eventually they started throwing around some tips for each other to better their technique. After an initial five minutes Ms. Stacy called them back to the dance floor. 

Anne looked up once her teacher had called out the instructions and noticed Diana had left the group and was talking with Cole where their team had been located. Immediately she knew Diana was going to take Cole as her partner.

She swallowed hard, that meant she had Gilbert as her partner. She looked around for him, finding him when he laughed loudly whilst talking with Moody and Charlie. She took a deep breath and looked away. Gilbert was her friend, just like Cole. The dance would be no different than it was with Cole. 

Anne walked back to where they had been standing and Gilbert joined shortly after. He too had seen Cole and Diana and presumed he would be paired with Anne, and thus made his way over to her. 

"It's you and me then?" he asked. 

"It appears so" Anne nodded with a smile "How was the exam?" 

"It appears you were correct and it wasn't as horrible once I stopped worrying" he said with a shrug. 

"I am incredibly wise" Anne teased "I always am filled with great advice" 

"But it just so happens wisdom isn't always the same thing as the correct choice to make” Gilbert replied with a raise of his finger “I mean, Galileo was thrown in prison for his prepositions that were actually correct, but not at the time of his proposal. Maintaining the status quo and wisdom usually don’t go hand in hand. Wisdom mostly contradicts it, making it quite difficult to put those two together, especially in a situation in which there are closed minds that are not open to change” 

Anne had an answer all ready to go when Moody spoke before her. “Hey, nerd pair” They both turned to look at him, surprised to be interrupted “Ms. Stacy’s giving the next instructions” 

“... try it with music. I believe the sense of timing in the song will help you keep you organized. And do try not to think too hard on your steps, if you let yourself be everything we’ve learned will come to you easily” Anne shot Gilbert a raised eyebrow at Ms. Stacy’s words to which he responded with a roll of his eyes “Now everyone take your partners and on my count we will begin” 

Everyone shuffled forwards and when Ms. Stacy checked that everyone was in their frames, she began playing the music. 

Ms. Stacy paused as the song started, counting out the beats in her mind.

“And five, six, seven, eight” Ms. Stacy’s voice rang throughout the room, having them start as the singing began “One basic!” 

Anne and Gilbert slowly started moving coordinately to the beat of the song, their steps a perfect mirror of one another. Compared to most of the pairs throughout the room, they didn’t have to look down at their feet in fear of stepping on one another. They were already in sync, so they could easily avoid that step and instead did as Ms. Stacy had instructed and maintained eye contact. 

“Overpass” Ms. Stacy called out. 

It seemed silly to Anne for Ms. Stacy to call out the instructions this time around. Anne knew what to do and could already predict what the next step would be. She just let herself be, and from the look on Gilbert’s face he was thinking the same. 

“Under arm turn!” 

Gilbert smirked and raised his eyebrow at Anne, moments before he spinned her a little too quickly, causing her to stumble into Gilbert's arm when she finished the step. 

"You didn't follow the rhythm" Anne said, looking up at him after regaining her balance. 

"Open to the side!" 

"My mistake" Gilbert smiled mischievously. 

Anne kept her eyes trained on him with her mouth open in a small wondrous smile. Gilbert returned the stare in which Anne saw a softness and what she could only describe was the wonder she was feeling herself. 

Ms. Stacy called out the next step, but her voice seemed so far away. Anne didn't need instructions, she hadn't seem to need them since Gilbert was her partner. She didn't need to repeat the rhythm to herself in her head. She just looked at Gilbert, and didn't think too long on what she needed to do; she and Gilbert were the perfect team. Keeping her eyes interlocked with Gilbert's seemed to be the thing keeping her steady and from messing up. 

As they moved forward in the dance and their eyes broke apart, Anne found herself always looking back to Gilbert as quickly as possible. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted her eyes to find his. She wanted her eyes to keep looking into his, there was something that kept pulling her back, and she couldn't pull away. Every time she looked back at him after looking away, she found him doing the same thing as her— looking. 

Anne tilted her head and finally saw clearly. She found the reason she kept going back to his gaze. Gilbert was looking at her; truly looking at her. Not because she was in front of him, but because he was looking at her the way she'd only ever dreamed about and read about in books. Not in any of her own writings had she ever encaptured such a momentous look that described such a piercing gaze as the one she was seeing now.

His eyes were locked on to her own, full of wonder and admiration. If she were to truly describe them, his eyes were so full of romance and passion that Anne couldn't help be entranced by them. She never wanted to take her eyes away from his. She felt like, like this was it. 

This was everything everyone described when they talked about their significant other. The passion, wonder, and admiration that she saw from him was everything she could possibly dream of. It couldn’t be anything else. What else could there possibly be? 

"Now everyone take a bow to thank your partner for the dance" Ms. Stacy's voice finally made its way through Anne's senses. 

Anne paused, aware once more of the world around her. She kept her eyes locked on his.  _ This is it.  _

Gilbert moved first, and bowed his head in acknowledgement. Anne followed suit with a small curtsy, still not wanting to take her gaze off him. He looked up again and there it was. That gaze. Those eyes. 

Anne kept looking at him. She didn't want to pull away. This was what she'd read about. This was what she imagined in all great romances. 

Romances. 

Anne cleared her throat. Romance. Gilbert. Anne gave him a small, rushed smile before turning away to quickly gather her stuff and head out of the classroom, not waiting for any of her friends. 

Romance. Gilbert. That couldn't be possible right? Gilbert was her best friend. Not  _ Gilbert,  _ but Gilbert. Nothing else. It couldn’t possibly be.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I had a tough time figuring out the steps and how I could convey a fraction of the emotion of the dance in writing, but I'm happy with what I landed on. I was planning on posting this last night but I had a though time choosing the song that I imagined in this scenario (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ7WZ_ZS2JA if you would like to listen to it) so I spent a lot of time dancing in my room trying to land on the perfect song. I have a video on which I based the dance on, so if you want to see it send me a message on my tumblr (mortallyhauntedlady) and I'll send it, it is of me dancing so it isn't online which is why I'm not linking it. 
> 
> Especially in these trying times, please stay safe and I stand as an ally to the black community, and I stand with my LGBTQ+ peers as well. I send all of you a hug and some love ❤︎.


	23. So It Goes

“Anne!” Diana snapped “You can’t keep avoiding this forever, so come out right now and please answer me!” 

Anne had forgotten how commanding Diana could be, so she had no choice but to come out of the bathroom she had locked herself in once she’d heard Diana at the door of her house. 

For the whole week, at least since Tuesday, Anne had asked Diana to take Gilbert to school, not wanting to do it herself since she'd taken it onto herself to avoid him as much as she could. She’d then proceeded to successfully dodge any and all conversations that could possibly relate to Diana asking why. On Friday, she had managed to closely avoid answering Diana’s question only due to the fact that Roy had slipped when they were picking flowers and had needed someone to lean on to make it back to his house and Anne volunteered all of them to the job. 

Anne opened the door and Diana raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak first. 

Anne thought about what to say, realizing there would be no dodging this time. 

“Let’s go for a walk” Anne said after a moment of silence. 

* * *

“Ow!” Anne took her hand up to her shoulder where Diana had punched her “What was that for?”

“Jeez Anne!” Diana exclaimed with a wave of her arms “You had me worried all week! You really don’t think I couldn’t tell something was wrong? That you were avoiding something? And all this time it was just this? I was so scared!” 

“Diana this is a big deal!” Anne defended “I- I just can’t stop thinking about it, about him!” 

Diana stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

“I never thought that dancing could be so intimate, everyone always says it was but I could barely see it for myself. I accepted my fate to be the bride of adventure, so my personal romance hasn't been something that has recently crossed my mind, and it caught me so off guard. And now all I do is constantly replay it in my mind” Anne had taken to looking ahead of her “Every time I met his gaze I just- I couldn’t" she paused, trying to find the words "In that moment I was Elizabeth Bennett dancing with Mr. Darcy. It was everything I'd ever thought about, but never imagined actually having; a romance, a love story, a moment so special you can't help but replay over and over again, and…” 

A small smile crept up onto Anne’s face making her pause, making Diana nudge her on to continue her thoughts “I think he felt it too" 

Diana smiled as Anne’s own smile widened. 

"In that moment I just couldn't keep my eyes from his, being so full of…" Anne struggled to find the words.

"Romance?" Diana suggested "Love? Admiration? Awe?" 

"Yeah" Anne let out a breath and looked at Diana "and everything was clear then. It was like a veil was lifted from my inner consciousness" 

Diana's smile widened as she watched her friend walk by her side in a daze. 

"I saw him, and he saw me. And" Anne paused "what else can I ask for? He's my best friend" 

Anne looked away from Diana again and kept walking forward. After a moment of silence where Diana made sure Anne wasn't going to continue her story she asked a different question. 

"Why avoid him then?" She asked softly. 

Anne whispered and looked at Diana after a moment of pause, then spoke louder "I'm scared"

“Of what?” 

“I don’t want to make him choose” she said quietly, looking at the floor. 

Diana frowned “We all make choices” 

Anne shook her head "No, not like that. I'm positive he's dating Winifred, and both she and Gilbert are wonderful people, but I don’t want him to choose between me or her" she sighed “It seems unfair and selfish of me to put him in such a position when he’s clearly already so pleased with the on he is in now"

“But if you don’t tell him and let him know how you feel” Diana countered “You don’t allow him the choice. And that's worse, depriving him of the choice at all. Even if it’s hard for him to choose, he’ll have the freedom to make his decision instead of being denied the knowledge in the first place. He deserves to know. It would be selfish of you if it harmed him or her in any way, but it won't and whatever happens next, it will be up to him" 

Anne looked at her through the corner of her eye and sighed and smiled “I always found the moments of debate in books like such trivial tasks" she sighed "I always saw so clearly what choices needed to be made, especially for the romance to ensue, but… when it's about you" 

"The choice becomes a problem" Diana guessed. 

Anne turned to look at her bosom friend directly in the eyes "I'm so glad I found you dearest Diana, I could never ask for a better bosom friend" 

"Well" Diana nudged her shoulder "As your friend it's my duty to help you, because now that I know that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert has a crush you can most certainly bet I'll tease you endlessly" 

"Even if it ends?" Anne asked. 

"'You can't assume the ending of a story'" Diana recalled Anne's own words "'You have to follow the story and see where the adventures take you'" 

Anne laughed and Diana smiled "You are incredibly wise Diana" Anne said. 

"You're not so bad yourself" Diana grinned. 

* * *

Anne set down her book bag where she usually sat next to Diana and told her to watch her bag till she returned. Anne made her way through the cafeteria to complete the moment she'd been waiting for since Saturday. Of course she could have talked to Gilbert on either Saturday or Sunday, but she had to build up her courage, which she was full of today so she decided to take action before it was gone. 

She had no idea where Gilbert would be in the cafeteria since she never saw him during that time. All she knew is that when they walked in together she headed right and he headed left. Of course, Anne had been avoiding him so she had barely talked to him the past week, staying to talk after class with Ms. Stacy, having Diana take Gilbert to school, writing as much as she could during newspaper hours (leading her to have written three articles instead of the usual two), and going out as much as possible with Cole, Diana, and Roy so she would return as late as possible to her house. 

Anne found Gilbert's curls as she scanned the cafeteria and made her way over to where he was talking with Charlie and Moody. Taking a deep breath, she approached the table, ready to tap on his shoulder and begin to speak when she stopped in her tracks. 

"Can't be this weekend" Gilbert shook his head "I'm going over to Winnie's after I'm done at the hospital" 

"Ooh" Moody exclaimed, ready to mock him "You're going over to her place huh?" 

"Her parents asked for me" Gilbert tried to his voice nonchalant "So we're all having dinner together on Saturday evening" 

Anne, Moody, and Charlie all stayed silent, gaping. 

"Dude" is all Charlie could say, before he was cut off. 

"You're having dinner at Winifred Rose's house with her parents?" Moody asked.

"Uhhh" Gilbert was slightly taken aback by his friends reactions "Yeah, why is that such a big deal? Why are your faces doing that?" 

"Dude" Charlie started "She's Winifred Rose. You wouldn't be so chill around her if you'd been here last year, because now everyone is unknown to you"

"She's still the same person" Gilbert defended "And she was at Moody's party, so you ought to know her and not be acting like gaping babies"

"Why'd you think it was such a big deal?" Moody asked "half the people that went arrived after she did" 

Gilbert paused, which made Anne think he had rolled his eyes "Look it isn't a big deal, she heard we had the dance practice with Ms. Stacy and we scheduled a dance practice and since I'll be at her house it's only polite to have dinner with her parents" 

"So you say it's not a big deal and then you tell us you're going to dance with her?" Charlie asked. 

"The dance of love no less" Moody added. 

"Well, I love her" Gilbert said simply. 

Anne's breath caught in her throat. She felt sick, she had to push all her energy into focusing on her breathing. She'd really been stupid enough to believe that Gilbert liked  _ her _ _.  _

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _

The second felt like an eternity to her. A simple moment of horror and pain that she couldn't comprehend fast enough. He loved Winifred. 

"You love her" Moody echoed disbelievingly. 

"Yeah" Gilbert said as if it was obvious. 

He continued to speak, but Anne had taken off and was far enough that she didn't hear him. 

She didn't really hear anything. She thought maybe she heard her name being called, but didn't care, she rushed away. She'd really though Gilbert,  _ Gilbert,  _ was her… destiny. 

_ You want a romance so badly you're making one up.  _ She thought to herself.  _ Just accept your fate. It'll never happen.  _

Why did she have to choose someone who already had a beau? Why had she been so foolish? To open up her heart, to think someone could look at her that way. 

Anne finally stopped walking and tried to steady her breathing, just as she thought she was going to break down crying- 

"Anne?" Ms. Stacy's voice brought her back to reality "Is everything all right?" 

Anne turned to look at her teacher, startled. She hadn't been aware of where she'd been heading. 

"Oh" Anne thought of something to say "Yes" 

Ms. Stacy raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by Anne's words "Are you quite sure?" 

"Yes" Anne said again "Just, uh, fantasies occupying my mind" she tried to put on a usual smile. "Do you mind if I stay here until class begins?" 

"Not at all" Ms. Stacy shook her head and motioned her arm to the chairs, inviting Anne to sit down. 

  
"Thank you" Anne shot her a quick smile before heading to her usual creative writing seat. Anne wasted no time and immediately started talking with her teacher about a variety of things, mostly, to avoid sitting in silence. While it might have worked for that reason, the voice at the back of Anne's head kept whispering to her saying over and over again:  _ He loves her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with school now, so I'll be posting more often now! As always, stay safe and I'll see you guys in the next one (had no clue what to say but ig that works)


	24. Under the Stars

Gilbert had a mission. It’d been long since he’d had one of those, or a meaningful one at least. Gilbert had to talk to Anne. Since Monday she’d been avoiding him entirely. The previous week he'd had suspicions, but she just seemed too busy to talk with him, which he understood. But this week, Gilbert knew she’d been avoiding him. There was no point in making excuses. 

On Monday morning, Anne had handed out the newly printed newspapers on her own, and right before he’d entered through the doors, she had given Ms. Stacy her stack of newspapers and taken off. That same afternoon, when he was heading to newspaper club, he saw Anne and Roy at the entrance, talking in low voices. As he was approaching Roy looked up, saw him and gave him a nod in acknowledgement. Anne had immediately taken off into the classroom and when he’d entered she was already giving instructions to the team about the articles that had to be written for that month's newspaper. They'd taken off into their usual discussions and at the end of the hour, Roy immediately headed up to Anne and they rushed out of the class, gone by the time Gilbert had made his way to tea club. 

For the rest of the week, Anne left incredibly early in the morning that Gilbert never even heard her leave. When he’d gone to the library to look for her, she always seemed to be talking loudly with her friends, making Gilbert's appearance and words go unheard. When the meeting was over she and Diana would quickly head off to where he knew Anne’s first period was located. On Thursday he’d tried to wait for her outside her classroom, but she uniquely said ‘You’re going to be late to class if you don’t head there soon’ and walked into her classroom to cheerily greet her teacher. During English she’d stay quiet and only answered the questions Ms. Stacy asked her directly. When the bell rang, she rushed out of the classroom and when he arrived at the cafeteria, he could never see her at her usual table, or at all. During newspaper, she never looked his way during the discussions and at the end, she and Roy would head off as soon as the clock struck four. 

After school, he’d tried many times to go over and see her, but Marilla just said she wasn’t home. He’d even tried to send Bash over once, but he’d gotten the same result as Gilbert. 

Gilbert had had enough. 

He needed to talk to Anne. He missed her, and he didn’t like not having her in his life, so he was going to do something about it. Anne seemed to be anticipating his every move, but he knew her like she knew him. He knew her, and he was not going to let her go on without a fight. 

Gilbert knew that Anne would be returning to the street extremely late like she’d done the rest of the week. While he never saw her arrive, he would have heard her arrive on previous nights if she’d been early or even late. Gilbert took a seat on the chair next to the window, so he could be prepared. At ten at night, Gilbert became more aware of any noise outside his street, knowing Anne’s arrival would be from there on out. 

The issue with his plan that had been going perfectly so far was that Gilbert had not prepared himself for staying up late and fell asleep. His usual tendencies took over, since he went to sleep earlier than most nights on Friday, given that he liked to be on high alert at the hospital on Saturdays. 

When Gilbert woke up, it was one in the morning. The uncomfortable position he’d taken on during the night was the cause for his groggy rustling. He yawned and sighed. He’d definitely missed Anne now. As late as Anne had been getting in, he knew she hated being out this late from her house. He looked out the curtain and saw Anne’s car and sighed. He’d have to try again on Saturday. 

His eyes moved to the door. He wanted to knock, but knew he would have no luck. Why was Anne avoiding him? 

He was about to go to his room when his eyes landed on a figure that he knew was never there. He let out a breath of relief. He needed, wanted, to talk to Anne and he finally could. 

As he approached her, lying on the grass, looking up at the stars, he wondered what to say. He couldn’t just demand answers, or anything related to it. It wasn’t up to him to decide when Anne was ready to talk. He just wanted his friend back. 

“Even though, the dark has brought me so much fear in the past” Anne started, unbidden “I’ve always loved the stars” 

Gilbert paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. After brief consideration, he silently took a seat next to her. 

“They always were, and are, so bright and full of possibilities” she continued “An infinite number of stories in each one, allowing me peace and comfort when I was most scared” 

Gilbert looked up at the sky and put his head back, laying down next to Anne. It was the first time of the month when the night sky hadn’t been blocked by clouds. 

“After I found them” Anne smiled “It became so much harder to be afraid in the dark. I loved the stars too deeply to be afraid of what made them shine” 

Gilbert smiled. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was so much more remarkable than words could express. She always had a way of astonishing Gilbert every time they had a conversation. As much as he wanted to have one now, to make sure everything was okay, he was happy to lay next to Anne in silence. They were side by side after all. 

They lay in silence. The many words and questions Gilbert had had, faded away. He just wanted her back. The questions were to make sure she was okay. Nothing else. She hadn’t been acting like the Anne he knew so well. 

“I’m sorry” she said, still looking at the sky. 

Gilbert turned to her, not sure what to respond when she continued “I know I owe you an explanation” 

“No you don’t” Gilbert shook his head. 

Anne finally turned to him “I really am sorry. I just- I needed some time to process” 

“Are you okay?” Gilbert asked. 

“Yeah” Anne smiled “I’m back with my friend” 

Gilbert could have fainted with relief “I was really worried about you” 

“I’m sorry for that” Anne looked back at the sky “I really just needed some time alone and I didn’t want to burden you with anything before your dinner with Winifred’s parents”

“You shouldn’t worry about that” Gilbert said, but she ignored him.

“I won’t burden you with it now, no need for that” Anne shook her head, as if she were talking to herself and not Gilbert “I was going to go over tomorrow after you arrived, because, Gilbert Blythe” she paused “I missed you terribly” 

Gilbert laughed, not because anything was funny, but because Anne didn’t hate him. He’d been so afraid he’d lost her. “You owe me two Friday’s” is all he managed to say. 

“You name it, we do it” Anne smiled. 

The pair turned back to each other and smiled. They stayed silent; it was just them at late hours of the night; frozen. 

Anne turned away “You should get back, you have a big day tomorrow” 

“Yeah” Gilbert sat up slowly “It’s late”

The pair stayed still, continuing to look at the sky. 

“You’re going to be a mess if you don’t sleep” Anne whispered after a few moments of silence. 

“This is more rest I could ever achieve with sleeping” he whispered back. 

Anne let out a small breath and Gilbert turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed and there was the smallest tilt of her lips that made Gilbert's breath hitch. Something so simple, yet Anne wore it beautifully. 

She opened her eyes and met his eyes. She rose from the ground so she could be sitting next to him and put her head on her knees. She turned to him. 

"If I sleep, will you do the same?" She asked. 

"You seem awfully worried about me" Gilbert teased "I didn't know you had this kindness in you" 

"I'm more benevolent than you realize" she shrugged. 

"Yeah" Gilbert answered her previous question "I'm worried about you out here late at night" 

"Is that why you came out here?" She was no longer looking at him. 

"No" 

Gilbert thought he saw something like happiness wash over her. 

She quickly hopped to her feet before he could confirm. She held out a hand, which he accepted, and they started making their way towards their house 

“Good luck with dinner" Anne headed to her door and paused to turn to him before entering “I hope everything goes well” 

“Thank you” Gilbert gave a small appreciative nod. 

“I hope I can get to know Winnie better” she gave him a small smile and wave before heading in “Good night” 

“Night Anne" He saw her head inside before he crossed the street and made his way to his house to sleep in peace; Anne didn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this yesterday but I was so tired I could barely do anything, but here it is now.


	25. Ramblings

Anne took a deep breath “Diana, we’ve been over this, and I love you as much as I could possibly love anyone, but this isn’t a topic I would like to discuss further”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay” Diana said. 

“I’m fine” Anne insisted “I thought I liked Gilbert and that he liked me back, but I was wrong and that’s that” 

Diana sighed and Anne rolled her eyes at her “I appreciate the concern dearest Diana, but now is not the time for this” 

“Well the girls aren’t here yet, so I beg to differ” Diana responded. 

“Diana, I’m fine” Anne smiled “I've said it before and I'll say it again: I would rather have friendship over romance, despite how much I would love a romance. I can't put our friendship in jeopardy, so it's good that he loves Winifred"

"Are you sure?" Diana asked. 

"I'm not a liar Diana" 

"Only with yourself" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Sorry we're late" Ruby headed over to where Anne and Diana were seated outside Anne's house. 

The pair looked up at Ruby and found Jane, Tillie, and Josie as well. 

“As always” Josie took a seat next to Diana “It was Jane’s fault” 

“You can’t rush beauty like this” Jane defended as she sat across from Josie. 

“Well, whatever reason” Anne started “We should begin now that we’re all here” 

The girls agreed and they started their discussions and plannings, using Anne’s whiteboard she had procured as a visual help for them. 

“No, no, no” Anne shook her head “The decorations should be pushed up against the wall so they don't take up any extra space” 

“That makes sense” Jane agreed. 

“Maybe we should do layers so it looks more like the actual place?” Ruby offered "we can have the buildings at the back and them in front have the distinctive structures"

"Ooh" Diana exclaimed "That's perfect. It'll look even better"

“That sounds good” Josie nodded “And we can maybe even add interwoven tables"

“I love it when things work out” Diana smiled. 

Anne smiled in agreement, as she was about to respond, the six heard a familiar voice call out. They turned to look at the other side of the street in time to see Gilbert get hit on the arm that was trying to hold back none other than Moody Spurgeon. Moody ran to the other side of the street to greet the planning committee with a smile. 

“Good afternoon” he started when he arrived “I’m sorry to interrupt such important business but today there will be a party in Gilbert’s honor and I would like for all of you to attend” 

Anne narrowed her eyes at Moody that formed part of a greater withering look, while the rest of the girls erupted in squeals of excitement. 

“You said she wouldn’t murder me” Moody directed at Gilbert as he arrived at his side. 

Gilbert shook his head “I did not say that. I said that she’d be happy to come” 

“Well can you spark that excitement in her before she kills me?” he asked. 

“Moody Spurgeon you are a dead man” Anne walked over to the pair away from the girls who had taken to talking about the party very loudly, forgetting all about planning prom. 

“Isn’t it better I tell you now so you have time to prepare?” Moody asked, taking a step back. 

“You know that is not what this is about” Anne scolded “You’ve known us long enough to know that your news would disrupt our planning session” 

“But it’s Gilbert’s birthday?” he countered uncertainty. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and, seeing he was on the safe side, he smiled. 

“Why are you having his party today anyway?” she asked with crossed arms “His birthday is tomorrow” 

“I asked him to” Gilbert answered “Tomorrow’s Sunday and I want to have a good night’s sleep before school” 

“Nerd” Moody said simply. 

Anne raised her eyebrows at him in agreement.

“Hey!” Gilbert snapped “I didn’t want a party in the first place, so this is as good as it gets” 

“You remember how I called you a bitter old man when you didn’t want to go to the Winter Formal?” Anne asked. Gilbert nodded and she continued “It applies to this as well” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes “Birthdays are overrated” 

“You’re turning eighteen dude” Moody objected “That’s a big number” 

“It really isn’t” 

“It actually is” Anne said “There’s an infinite number of decimals and negative numbers that come before eighteen”

“As well as after” he countered. 

“Infinity stretches both directions” she replied pointedly. 

"Yes" Moody said thoughtfully "Numbers are big, we all know that. Now let's not dwell on that and I'll be leaving you and taking Gilbert with me" 

"Why?" Anne asked defensively. 

Diana looked up from her conversation at hand, unbeknownst to Anne. 

"Because I managed to take him out of the hospital so I have the right to take him" Moody replied nonchalantly.

"How did you manage to take him from the hospital?" Anne questioned, for she had not managed to be able to do so. 

"With my charm" Moody grinned.

Gilbert hit him in the shoulder and looked to Anne "He told Doctor Ward it was my birthday and he pretty much kicked me out of the office, so I also won't be able to go tomorrow" 

"Ah" Anne said thoughtfully "I get to use that next year" 

"Both of you should actually use it never" Gilbert started "because, this may come as a shock to you, I actually want to work at the hospital" 

Anne looked at Moody with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head "Can you believe this guy?" She asked. 

"I know" he replied "he's basically telling us to bug off forever" 

"You know that not what I meant" Gilbert defended. 

The pair laughed. "We know" Anne said "You're just really easy to mess with"

"We love you anyway" Moody reassured "Gullibility and all" 

_Love._

The word seemed to echo endlessly in Anne's mind.

Anne shook her head "I should start working on calming these girls after an oh so rude interruption, but I'll see you guys tonight" 

She smiled and turned away before they could say anything. She let out a breath as she walked over to where she had initially been sitting. 

"Back to business now everyone" Anne called out, trying to speak over the girl's voices. 

* * *

Anne walked into Moody's house arm in arm with Diana. Not surprisingly, there was not an outrageous amount of people present like the last time she’d been there. On Halloween, the house barely had any gaps to walk through, making travelling hard. This time, however, while there were a fair amount of people, it was an amount that didn’t make Anne nervous as she walked in. Actually, compared to last time, Anne was looking forward to the occasion. 

She walked forwards to where she saw Ruby, Moody, and Jane, and smiled at Jane when she looked up and spotted her and Diana. 

“Believe me” Moody was saying as they approached the group “I wanted to invite the whole school, but he almost tackled me to the ground when he saw what I wanted to suggest” 

“What’s happening?” Diana asked as they joined the group. 

“Your dearest friends” Moody complained “Are wondering ever so rudely why there are not more people present” 

“There’s still a fair amount of people” Anne defended. 

“Thank you Anne” Moody raised his eyebrows in an ‘I told you so’ at the rest of the group “I knew you were the reason he didn’t want more people to come” 

“What?” Anne asked, she couldn’t see how those two connected. 

“Gilbert!” a voice called from behind the group, making them all turn around “What the-” 

“The distance is nothing when one has a motive” Gilbert called back at Charlie, who had been the one to call out to him. 

Anne furrowed her brow in confusion as Gilbert arrived at the group with a smile. 

“Hello” he greeted cheerily. 

They all replied a wary and skeptical greeting, to which Gilbert only replied with a wider smile. They were all silent for a moment, before Gilbert took Anne’s hand and they parted from the group.

“I have not the pleasure of understanding you” he said once they were turned away from the group. 

Anne frowned in confusion once more. 

“But you must allow me to how ardently I admire and love you” Gilbert continued. 

“Okay that’s enough” Anne interrupted, regardless of the fact that her breath had hitched momentarily and her heart was racing incredibly fast. She thought of what to say “why are you only speaking in Pride and Prejudice quotes?”

“Friends always forget those whom fortune forsakes” 

Anne sighed in relief, but hoped it looked like annoyance, that one at least was a different book. They stayed silent as they walked, both of them thinking of what to say. Just as Anne had an idea so an actual conversation could ensue, Gilbert ran off suddenly. 

“Wha-” Anne turned to where he had run off to, only to see him disappear through a group of people and lose sight of him. 

Anne sighed again. This was going to be an intriguing night. As she turned back towards the direction she was heading initially, someone came up next to her. 

“Are you only receiving Pride and Prejudice quotes as well?” Winifred asked. 

Anne smiled at her presence “I got a Jane Eyre after I complained, but mostly yeah”

Winnie smiled “Of all the type of drunks there are, I did not expect Gilbert to be a literature fanatic” 

“You and me both” Anne agreed as they arrived at the drinks table “Given the quotes he was throwing at me I would dare to say he’s running out of things to say, so the rest of the night should be interesting” 

Winifred laughed “I highly doubt that, he’s only just begun quoting a few minutes ago” 

“Oh, well, it still should be interesting” Anne faltered. 

Winnie nodded her agreement “Should be a night to remember” 

“For what do we live but to make sport for our neighbors and laugh at them in our turn?” Gilbert shouted loudly at Moody who had tried to tell him to stop making a fool of himself. 

Anne and Winnie turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows, sharing looks of amusement and exasperation. 

“I might regret throwing him this party” Moody stumbled toward the two. 

“Remorse is the poison of life” Anne said as she took a sip of her drink. 

“Oh not you too?” Moody asked and looked at her cup, before snatching it away and inspecting it. 

“Hey, give that back!” Anne took back her cup “No, not me too. I have a feeling that I’ll be the one guiding Gilbert back home, so there has to be at least one of us who has all their senses" 

"Then what's with the fancy talk?"

"You can't expect me to not quote my two favorite books of all time if Gilbert is doing the same thing do you?" 

"At least you don't speak uniquely in books" Moody shrugged "Anyways I'm gonna go find Ruby" 

"Bye" Anne called after him. 

"Two favorite books of all time huh?" Winnie asked as she took a sip of her own drink, Anne thought she could see something of a smirk playing on her lips. 

"Yeah" Anne admitted. 

"And those are the books he's quoting?"

"Seems so" Anne said with a shrug "how about you? What are your favorite books?" 

"Not ones he's been quoting" Winnie replied "If you'll excuse me for a moment" 

Anne smiled in a way of goodbye and frowned once she was gone. She didn't mean to upset her. Maybe she didn't have quite the experience Anne had had with books. She made a mental note to change that sometime soon before she spotted Diana bounding over to her. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked when she arrived at Anne's side.

"You'd be surprised to hear that I am" Anne said "it's Gilbert's birthday and there isn't an overwhelming amount of people present, so what more could I ask for?" 

"Him to talk to you in something other than Jane Eyre quotes?" Diana suggested. 

“Is that such a bad thing though? That gentleness! how far more potent is it than force” 

“You two were made for each other” Diana shook her head before realizing what she said “Wait, Anne I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine Diana” Anne calmed her friend “I told you: it’s in the past, so it’s okay” 

Diana looked at her skeptically and embarrassedly “Do you wanna dance?” 

“With you" Anne set down her cup "always" she took Diana’s hand and pulled her towards where the majority of the people were amassed. 

Diana and Anne reunited with Josie, Jane, and Tillie. Ruby was preoccupied with Moody a little ways from them, and Gilbert was with Charlie who seemed to be holding him back from taking action on every outrageous idea that came into his mind. Gilbert may have been quoting books that talked about composure and poise and respectability, or anything other than impulsiveness and disaster, but his actions in no way reflected that. 

“Gilbert you complete and utter rascal, get back here!” Charlie shouted as Gilbert escaped from his grasp into the kitchen. One could assume he was going to look for a lighter so he could bring his flamethrower ideal to life, that had been thwarted so many times already. 

Charlie quickly 'resurfaced' with Gilbert in tow, who was struggling to get free whilst shouting "I would always rather be happy than dignified!" 

Charlie easily ignored him and pulled him forwards. Charlie stopped in front of Moody and proceeded to push Gilbert into him and said "your turn" before turning away and quickly disappearing into the crowd. 

Moody tried to protest, but to no avail. Gilbert shot him a lazy smile, that Anne had to quickly look away from, and he disappeared into the crowd almost immediately after. Moody huffed in annoyance up at the roof and gave Ruby an apologetic look. As soon as he saw her give him the all clear, he headed off in the direction Gilbert had gone.

Anne was correct. She'd been at the party for all of ten minutes and it was already so much more interesting than she could have imagined. Of course, having the celebrated be a drunk mess with absolutely no self control who spoke purely in Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice quotes certainly livened up the setting. 

Due to this, Anne had a spectacular time. She couldn’t have imagined herself saying that because it was true, only to spare the feelings of those who asked. Since it was Gilbert’s birthday party, she knew the majority of the people present. At one point in the night Cole arrived and for Anne it all got better. She was so caught up in actually enjoying herself that she’d lost track of the commotion of Gilbert and his nannies Moody and Charlie. She at first wondered if she should offer to take care of him, but then remembered all the times Gilbert had taken care of them both simultaneously and separately and decided Gilbert would enjoy their exasperation. 

After what she reckoned were a few hours, however, Anne looked for him. Not because she missed him or noticed his absence or anything of the sort, but because she wanted to see if his expectations for the night had remained true. She broke away from her friends and looked around for Gilbert. She found him easily. He was next to Moody who looked as if he was about to punch something or someone. She made her way over to the pair slowly, enjoying the expression Moody wore. 

“Let’s try this again” Moody was speaking too pointedly for Anne to believe he wasn’t about to explode “Why are you doing this? I know Charlie and I deserve it, but it’s not like you to go this crazy. So, care to explain in a way I can understand and not just spew out some random blabberings?” 

“We are all fools in love” Gilbert replied. 

Anne paused in her walk so she could see Moody’s temper boil over, but instead his eyes widened in realization. Anne frowned. Gilbert’s words had offered no explanation to her, so why had they to Moody?

“You really couldn’t have thought of a better moment to do it?!” Moody yelled and Gilbert just stared at him silently “And in this state? You are the biggest idiot this world has ever made home to” 

Gilbert opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and remained silent. Moody continued, this time more kindly “You really could have chosen a better way to do this” 

“I am a free human being with an independent will” 

“One I disagree with but I guess I won’t stop you” Moody looked at Gilbert with a smile that Anne could relate with pride “I must say I’m looking forward to the aftermath of all this” 

“It is a pity that doing one’s best does not always answer” 

“Oh knock it off. You’ll have an answer. And I can bet my socks and pants that it’ll be a good one” 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him and Anne could tell he was trying to ask that, out of everything, why he’d chosen socks and pants. 

“How’s babysitting?” Anne decided to end her eavesdropping. 

Moody turned to her and smiled “It’s most certainly a chore, but I can’t say I’m not happy to see him be the carefree one for once” 

“He doesn’t live up to his name most of the time” Anne agreed. 

“He is making the best out of though. I can tell that he is enjoying my scrambling as much as he could enjoy anything” 

“You want me to take a turn?” she asked. 

“I really do, but I have to pretend to fight you for it until you wear me down so I don’t feel so bad” 

“Just go” 

Moody grinned and gave her a thumbs up before disappearing the direction she knew Ruby was located. Anne smiled after him and turned to Gilbert who gave her a grin, similar to Moody’s, but with a sense of mischief. 

“Don’t you dare go anywhere and try to slip out of my sight” Anne raised a finger at him “You’ll find me to be a much more strict, but competent, caretaker”

“You always were you know” Gilbert said with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“I guess if you’re comparing me to Moody and Charlie it isn’t much of a competition” 

Gilbert laughed and shook his head at her. Anne smiled. Funny how someone could make her feel such happiness in a few simple words. 

* * *

“Gilbert you absolute buffoon” Anne complained. 

“I’m just saying” he said slowly, still drunk, but not as much since Anne had started taking care of him. When she took over babysitting, she only allowed Gilbert to drink water, which helped in Gilbert retrieving his more commonly used dialect. 

“No Gilbert, come on lets just get you home” Anne was holding him up in the same way he’d had when she’d run into the pillar at the library. It made Anne smile, for her to be the one helping him for a change. 

Gilbert stayed quiet and continued forward. Anne was surprised by his ability to stand upright, given the amount of alcohol he had consumed. But then again, given all his shenanigans he’d taken to during the night she guessed this wasn’t that big of a deal. She was glad for it, since she would not be able to carry Gilbert home on her own. And she had scared off everyone who had offered to help her take him home. 

Anne turned the corner that led them onto their street. 

“Ah” Gilbert mused “Nothing like walking home with your beloved”

“Excuse me?” 

“Nothing better”

Anne sighed. She didn’t care anymore; she knew nothing could ever happen. She’d told Diana, so that made it official. On top of all that Gilbert was drunk and she couldn’t hold his words true. 

They made their way towards Gilbert’s house, fortunately quietly and quickly landed at his front door. 

“Wait, wait, wait” Gilbert took him arm that was around Anne’s neck away and stood upright “Before you go I need to tell you, my feelings will not be repressed” 

“And here I was thinking that quoting time was over” Anne sighed and put Gilbert’s arm around her neck once more “I’m also not going anywhere until you are safely in your bed and I make sure you will not make Sebastian’s life more complicated” 

“Oh” Gilbert looked at the floor and frowned “So when should I make a dramatic reveal of my feelings” 

“Never” Anne was glad she could turn her face away from him by opening the door “At least not while I'm present for such an intimate conversation between two people who are a couple” 

“Anne, but I’m trying to say-”

“Shh” she hushed “You’ll wake Sebastian” 

Gilbert turned away and pouted all the way up the stairs. He stayed quiet all the way into his room. Anne led him to his bed where she finally let go of him. He sat down with a plop and looked at Anne, who had kneeled in front of him. 

Anne smiled “Are you okay?” 

“No” Anne frowned “I need to say something” 

“Oh, Gilbert you're in no state to say anything now. Wait till later where you’ll actually remember what you’ve said” 

“But I have courage now” 

“Gilbert” Anne couldn’t help a smile forming on her lips “You’re the bravest person I know. I don’t think you ever lack courage” 

Gilbert tilted his head “You’re giving me a compliment” 

“Just because I know you won’t remember it” Anne shrugged. 

“Nuh-uh” Gilbert shook his head “You like me” 

Anne rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, as to not give anything away “I’m going to go get you some water for when you wake up. Try and go to sleep” 

She rose from her place and turned towards the door. She quietly went down the stairs and into the kitchen and procured a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. She spent some time looking for a pitcher so she could fill that up as well, she knew he would need it, but was unsuccessful. She gave it no mind and headed up the stairs once more. 

When she walked back into Gilbert’s room, she found him sprawled out on his bed, sleeping. 

_That didn’t take long_ Anne thought, not that she was surprised. 

She set down the glass of water on his bedside table and turned to look at him. She sighed and sat down next to him gently. If Gilbert were Diana, Anne would place a kiss on his forehead and then head out. Gilbert was not Diana, however, and wasn’t going to allow herself to do that. Regardless, it was Gilbert, and she couldn’t just leave. 

She sighed “Goodnight Gilbert” 

She got up off the bed and took one last look at him. 

“Anne” he murmured, from drunkenness or sleepiness one couldn’t tell. 

Anne scrunched her nose. He hadn't been asleep after all and he’d caught her lingering. That wasn’t going to bode well for her or for Gilbert. 

Gilbert didn’t mention that however “Come with me to prom” 

Anne was tempted to say yes. She had already planned on going with Diana, and she could only assume Gilbert was going with Winnie, but if she said yes she could go across the street into her own room. 

“You’re drunk Gilbert” she said instead “Go to sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow” 

“Say yes” 

Anne was tempted to say yes. This time, because she could imagine being there with him on his arm, dancing while looking into his eyes and seeing what she’d imagined she’d seen before. 

Anne turned towards the bed slowly and walked over to him. She kneeled down once more so her head would be level with his. 

His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. 

Anne smiled, ever so slightly and softly. She wanted to turn away. She knew nothing could ever happen. She knew she couldn’t trust his words. She wanted to say yes to humor him, and continue on like nothing ever happened. But if she said yes, she would want to go. She would want to walk into prom with him and stare in awe at all the months of organizing that had paid off. She would want to dance pretty much every dance with him because she would be his date. Anne and Gilbert. Anne would want to go all out and look for a tie that matched her dress. She would want him to hand her a corsage and she would want to pin a flower to his blazer. 

Anne wanted everything that would come with saying yes, even if she knew it would never mean anything. 

But she couldn’t. He couldn’t mean everything he’d said tonight. He would spend his time with Winifred. The person he was happy with. Who he’d always walked home. Who’s parents he’d met. The person he loved. 

“I’ll save you a dance” Anne whispered, not even sure if Gilbert was still awake after all the time she’d been silent “The most important one. One I couldn’t fathom dancing it with anyone else” 

Anne smiled and paused slightly before saying the next part, debating if she should. She shouldn’t of course, nothing could happen, and she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted anything to happen after everything, but she did anyway. Not knowing if Gilbert would even remember or hear her, but of course she wouldn’t have been saying it if she didn’t think there was a chance he would. 

“Only with someone as special to me as you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late upload. I binge watched Love, Victor and I binge read the Renegades series so I kinda forgot to upload. I've also been watching Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries with my sister on my spare time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	26. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state once more that I have no experience with school dances so I apologize for inaccuracies.

"You're cruel" Roy said. 

Cole rolled his eyes "Come on drama queen, keep yourself in check. We all know you’re going to start preparing for tomorrow as soon as you get home as well" 

Roy made a face, but kept silent; they all knew it was true. 

"We'll see you tomorrow" Anne called out to them. 

"Make sure you look dashing" Diana added. 

The two pairs broke off in different directions and Anne and Diana began talking amongst themselves.

"Diana, can you believe it? Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow we're going to prom!" Anne could barely contain her excitement. 

Diana was hardly any better "I know! I can't believe I ever told you it was too soon to plan it seems like only yesterday like it was the beginning of the year" 

"Oh Diana it's excruciating waiting for tomorrow, how will the rest of today pass so quickly?" 

"We don't want it to pass by quickly" Diana reminded "We have lots of stuff to do" 

"I can't wait!" Anne squealed "Oh to walk arm in arm with you to the most divine moment of our lives!"

Diana smiled. She knew Anne had always romanticized prom and all their dances for school. She had always dreamed of going to a ball and prom was the closest she would get to such. Therefore, to make everything extra extravagant, Anne had planned everything for her and Diana so they could spend Friday and Saturday preparing for their night of glamour. 

Anne and Diana had agreed to begin preparing after school on Friday, making no time for their usual outing with Roy and Cole, hence why Roy had been so upset, so they went off to Anne's house to begin playing movies whilst painting each other's nails. They planned to do that right after school so they would have time to dry before they had to pick up their dresses from the shop. They'd both needed some adjustments that Marilla happily offered to make, but Anne had declined, saying that picking up the dresses close to the date was much more classical and ball-like. 

Anne and Diana loaded into Anne’s car and headed towards the Cuthbert home. Diana had the honors of playing the music, which was of course the specially chosen playlist for this particular occasion. The two friends arrived at the house with no issues, and proceeded to happily complete one of their daily goals with many many interruptions throughout the day.

Picking up their dresses happened to not be possible on Friday, since their detours to Prince’s Café and the window shopping in town took up more time than expected. The detours were not, however, completely useless. At the café they ordered some drinks to maintain them awake for as long as possible. During their shopping in town Anne and Diana had managed to buy some accessories they were missing for prom, including some necessary variations of earrings as well as some not so necessary hats and glasses that they modeled and just had to buy. 

It was eight thirty by the time they finished their in town extravaganzas and decided to head back. 

“So how about two?” Anne suggested a new time for them to pick up the dresses.

"Isn't that still a little early?" Diana questioned “If everything goes according to plan we’d barely be eating by then” 

“That’s true” Anne stayed silent, thinking, planning out their day ahead. 

As they turned onto Anne’s street, Anne's eyes caught sight of Gilbert. He was returning to his house. He was walking up the steps, which Anne found very surprising. She’d never seen him return so late on a Friday. Even if it had been a different night, nine was late for Gilbert. 

“Are you okay?” Diana asked. 

“Wha-” Anne turned her attention back to her “Yeah I’m fine, why’d you ask?”

“You’ve been silent a long time” 

“Oh, no, yeah” Anne shook her head and looked back at Gilbert who smiled and waved at them after having heard their voices. Anne smiled and waved back before he made his way inside. “How about four thirty?” Anne turned her attention back to Diana. 

Diana raised an eyebrow “That’s a very specific time”

“Just because it’s not a rounded time?”

“Because that happens to be the time the Gilbert returns from the hospital on weekends” 

“Coincidence” Anne shrugged it off “That time works perfectly, because no matter how long I want to spend preparing, I don’t believe I will take as long as Jane so I needn’t plan as if it were her hours” 

Diana shrugged “If you say so” 

“I do” Anne confirmed “Now let’s go watch a bunch of movies and eat popcorn while doing a facemask so we can pretend it isn't as unhealthy” 

* * *

Anne and Diana got out of the car and headed inside once more with their perfectly tailored dresses in hand. It was now five in the afternoon and they had two hours to prepare themselves. Anne and Diana had planned to sleep in till after noon, so they wouldn't be wandering mindlessly for the first half of the day and that was what they had done. But now it was time for the fun part of the day; the day they had been waiting for a very long time. 

The pair immediately began working and changed as soon as they stepped through the door. Anne's dress was a deep sapphire blue with spaghetti straps and a v-neck that connected to an ankle length skirt of the same color. Diana's dress was a black layered v-neck dress with various pleats on both the top and the skirt of the dress with a small jeweled belt above her waist. 

When the two saw each other, they erupted in squeals of excitement. Unlike the Winter Formal, neither of them had any idea of what the other's dress looked like; it added to the element of excitement. 

After the initial bouts of compliments, that dwindled but never diminished, Anne and Diana began working on make up and hair and accessories. This part took up most of the two hours they had and they did not waste it in any way. 

As the clock struck seven, Anne was only missing a small necklace to finish her look. 

"Let me go for that and then we'll be ready to go" Anne told Diana, who gave her a nod of acknowledgement while she finished pinning her hair. 

Anne bounded off to her room and opened her closet. The necklace was in a box with her most treasured possessions, since this necklace had been Marilla's who had passed it down to Anne. She hadn't planned on using it initially, but the necklace matched perfectly with her dress and she couldn't pass over the opportunity. 

She found the box in the far corner where it always was and pulled it out. She set it on her bed and took off the lid. 

She frowned. 

There were a load of papers placed on top of that she didn't remember putting there. She took them out carefully and sat on her bed. She recognized her writing but not the story. 

She began reading and smiled. It was a lovely story. The narrator was describing their feelings for someone else, trying to make sense of what they were. Anne easily identified them as love, she'd read enough romances to tell-

Realization struck her. 

This was her story. This was what she'd written on Halloween when she was confused about her feelings. This was her. She was the narrator in the story. And she'd been talking about Gilbert. 

"Anne?" Diana asked walking into the room "Are you okay?" 

Anne looked up at her, breathless "I'm in love with Gilbert Blythe"

* * *

“You ready?” Diana asked. 

“Yes” Anne held her head high and stretched her hand out to Diana. 

Diana happily accepted it and the pair walked into the venue. 

The room was full, but the decorations could still easily be admired. The theme the girls had agreed on was ‘A Visit to London’ and that was certainly what it felt like. 

Up against the walls were silhouettes of buildings with a series of lights around the edge. In front of those were London’s popular buildings like the Big Ben, Buckingham Place, the London Eye, and Tower Bridge, adding volume to the makeshift city. The small tables set up around the room simulated the classic red telephone booths everyone knew so well and the area designated for pictures was an imitation of a long stone bridge with tall black lamp posts located across the room. At the center of everything was the dance floor that lit up in a greyish-blue as to not assault everyone’s eyes. 

“Where have you been?” Ruby ran over to Anne and Diana with Tillie, Jane, Josie following. 

“Sorry” Diana apologized “We got a little held up, but oh my gosh look at this” she waved at everything. 

“It could have looked better if the tables were interwoven like I suggested” Josie shrugged. 

“It couldn’t have looked better actually” Jane retorted “It looks amazing just like this” 

“That doesn’t matter now” Tille rushed the girls away from the topic that could have taken up hours “Now that we’re all here we can finally take our picture” 

The girls all agreed and headed towards the photo area. Anne stood between Diana and Ruby smiling as widely as she could and not have it look forced. As happy as she was to finally be at prom with all her friends, she had another mission. She’d agreed with Diana, or more like Diana listened patiently until Anne made up her mind on what to do, that she would tell Gilbert. 

She was going to let him know previously about her feelings she didn’t know were love, but had held back when she found out he loved Winifred. Now, however, her feelings were more intense, and she knew she loved him; she couldn’t stay silent. 

The camera flashed and the photographer gave them the all clear to continue and Anne’s eyes immediately began scanning the crowd. She knew he should be around somewhere; he was always on time. 

“Anne!” Anne turned immediately at Gilbert’s voice calling behind her. 

She spotted him close to and turned away from her friends towards him “Gilbert!” Anne exhaled in relief “I- what’s wrong?”

Gilbert seemed to have frozen in his spot once Anne had called out to him. “Hmm” Gilbert shook his head “Nothing, nothing. You- you look really nice” 

Anne smiled and quickly bit her lip “Thanks, you look really nice as well” 

Gilbert grinned an quickly hurried “I know I’m not your date” Anne forced herself still “But I would still love to take a picture with you” 

“I would love nothing more” Anne returned his grin. 

Gilbert offered her his arm and the pair headed back in the direction Anne had been walking away from. Anne had to restrain herself from looking at him one too many times as they walked. She would take the picture and then tell him. It was that simple. 

The pair stood in front of the stone bridge makeshift and smiled. This time Anne didn’t have to worry about her smile; she couldn’t be happier in this precise moment. Everything was going to work out. 

The flash went off and Anne turned to look at Gilbert. She looked up into his eyes to muster her courage. He looked at her skeptically. 

“Sorry” she started, she figured her behavior must have been odd “I just- I want to tell you something” 

“Okay” Gilbert said slowly “is everything okay?”

“Yes” Anne said a little too quickly “Yes, everything is fine I just…” 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. 

Anne bit her lip. She could do this. 

“Anne!” Cole called from behind her and she cursed silently as she turned to look at him “There you are! We’ve been looking for you. We were really worried, since you arrived late and this is your big night that we couldn’t possibly think of anything that-” 

“Actually Cole” Anne cut him off “Can you give us a minute?” 

“Oh” Cole looked surprised “Sure-” 

“Anne!” Roy arrived at Cole’s side “We were worried about you. But now that you’re here we can continue with proper celebrations of this celebration” 

“Actually” she started. 

“Gilbert!” Roy exclaimed happily, spotting him behind Anne “You’re here!”

“I am” he confirmed. 

“Do you want to take a picture with us?” he asked “We just need Diana to join us as well” 

“Oh she’s coming” Gilbert nodded at Diana who was storming over to the group with a murderous type of look, that changed to apologetic when her eyes landed on Anne. 

“Roy and Cole can you please join me elsewhere?” Diana asked once she arrived. 

“What? No we need a picture first” Cole said before looking apologetically at Anne, remembering she had asked for a private moment “Then we can go with you” 

“Okay” Anne said, figuring it was the easiest way to carry on “Let’s take a picture” 

“I’ll leave you guys to that” Gilbert moved away from the frame “I wouldn’t be able to fit in” 

“Are you sure?” Anne asked hopefully. 

“Yeah” he smiled “I’ll catch up with you later”

“Bye” Anne gave a small wave and deflated slightly as he turned away.

“You two!” Diana snapped at Roy and Cole once he was gone “When I call you over to me you come to me, you don’t ignore me go over to Anne who is having a conversation with Gilbert!” 

“What’s so bad about it?” Roy asked, shocked at Diana’s scolding “She’s had many conversations with him and will have many more”

“Not one as important as this one!” she snapped

“What’s so important about this one?” Cole asked, confused in general. 

Anne shook her head slightly at Diana who’s answer to Cole’s question died on her lips. Roy and Cole looked at her for an answer. 

“I guess we’ll never know” Diana said pointedly and turned at the camera. 

“Come on” Anne shook off the affair and pointed towards the camera “Everyone smile” 

The camera clicked once more and after lingering with Roy and Cole after a moment to not raise suspicions, Anne took Diana off to the side. 

“I didn’t know you cared that much about what happened with me and Gilbert” Anne said. 

“Of course I do” Diana defended “You’re my best friend and you’re in love. I’ve also watched you be incredibly smitten with him for ages that I am so glad all this is all finally happening” 

“I haven’t been smitten with Gilbert for ages” 

“Anne, I love you, but you aren’t the brightest when it comes to him” 

“That’s not true!” 

“You didn’t know you were in love with him until an hour ago!”

“You can’t rush true feelings Diana!” 

“I guess that’s true” Diana shrugged “is that why you don’t want Roy and Cole to know?”

“No” Anne sighed “It’s just that, knowing them, they’ll get all excited and do everything in their power to make it happen leading into an uncomfortable situation where we’re forced together while they’re spectating the whole thing, meaning the best but not resulting in such” 

Diana laughed “That does sound like them, but you can’t blame them either. They’ve been wanting for this to happen almost as long as me” 

“The three of you?” Anne asked incredulously. 

“Well we all can see the admiration in your eyes when you talk and or are with him” Diana defended. 

“I don’t do that!” 

“Anne, you most certainly do” 

“Whatever” 

“So when are you going to tell him?” Diana asked excitedly “Today?” 

“Yeah” Anne nodded “I have a plan” 

“Care to share it?” 

“Nope. This way when you find out it’ll be that much more surprising” 

“Are you purposely taunting me?”

“Come on” Anne laughed “I may have this to complete, but my agenda dictates that also must dance with my dearest bosom friend as much as I possibly can” 

Anne held out a hand and Diana hesitantly accepted it. Anne grinned and pulled Diana forward onto the dance floor. 

Anne danced with Diana more than once, but also danced with Ruby, Josie, Jane, Tillie, Cole, and even Moody. She had thought about heading up to Gilbert and telling him then, but decided against it. She needed to let the river run its course. She’d told him she would save him a dance that she could only imagine dancing with someone as special as he was to her, and she was keeping true to that. She knew he remembered what she’d said, and going up to him with the special song she had in mind would mean less explaining on her part since he would know what she was trying to convey. 

The first time she’d ever heard ‘You Are The Reason’ she was with Gilbert and she'd commented that “This is a song to dance with your significant other”. At the first school dance she’d ever attended, the song had played and Gilbert had headed up to her and asked her to dance by saying “I know I’m not your significant other, but you can’t sit this dance out”. 

Ever since then, at every dance, she’d request the song and every time Gilbert would approach her with some variation of what he’d said the first time. Today, Anne would make the first move, tell Gilbert how she felt and hope he felt the same way. 

She knew he remembered what she’d told him on his birthday, she could bet anything on it, so if he’d really meant what he’d said during his ramblings, maybe there would be no need for a long confession. Maybe he already knew. At least he would figure it out when he heard the song playing.

Those thoughts were what kept her going. 

* * *

Gilbert didn’t know what to do. 

It was no surprise to anyone that school dances were not his cup of tea. He had arrived at the venue at seven, since that was when it started, and had mostly stood around a table eating ever since. He didn’t know why he was eating, since he was eating pretzels and he didn’t like those, but he figured it gave him something to do with his hands. 

If he was being completely honest, he didn’t really know why he’d come at all. He hadn’t ever planned to, but there was a distinct memory that he needed to hold true. 

He couldn’t remember much from his birthday party, except for Moody and Charlie running after him, but there was one moment that he could have either completely made up or remembered perfectly. And that was Anne. Anne next to his bed, speaking ever so gently and smiling, telling him that she would dance with him at prom. 

That was why he had come. 

He couldn’t trust his memory well, but if there was any chance that Anne had meant what she’d said, he was going to take it. 

An issue, however, was that Anne had not told him which song she would dance with him. He liked to think that he knew the contents of Anne’s mind quite well, but that wasn’t always true, so he couldn’t pinpoint the exact song Anne had been talking about. He just figured he’d know when he heard it. 

“You have got to do something” Charlie said as he came up to him. 

“Excuse me?” 

“All you’ve done here is nothing” Charlie explained “You have stood there eating for hours and it is killing me” 

“This is not the only thing I’ve done” Gilbert defended “I took a picture with Anne”

“That’s true” Charlie nodded “You’ve also looked after her longingly from your stop there. I stand corrected” 

“I liked it better when you had a crush on her” 

“I still would if my best friend wasn’t absolutely head over heels with her” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes “We’ve been over this-”

“Yeah whatever” Charlie also rolled his eyes “You don’t actually like her because you don’t want to screw up a friendship with her” 

“Exactly” 

Charlie continued “So you are trying to make yourself fall for Winifred Rose so you can ignore you feelings for Anne” 

“Wait-”

“But here you are not having danced with either them yet and being a bitter old man at prom by standing there eating a food you don’t like” 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as Charlie finished speaking “Bitter because I haven’t asked anyone to dance yet huh?” 

“Indeed” 

“Well I can only ask the best partner” Gilbert shrugged and Charlie rolled his eyes “So Charlie Sloane, will you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?” 

Charlie snorted, but quickly composed himself “If I knew that rambling about your distaste was all it took to ask me to dance I would have done it years ago” 

“I take that as a yes” 

“You are correct” 

Gilbert smiled and took Charlie’s hand, leading him to the dance floor. 

“Do you want to lead?” Gilbert asked. 

“Nuh-uh” Charlie shook his head “You’re the strapping young lad who asked me to dance so you should be the leader” 

“Strapping young lad?”

“Shut up I couldn’t think of anything else” 

Gilbert smirked and the pair proceeded to dance happily while attracting odd looks from everyone around them. Just as Gilbert led Charlie into a turn, Moody strode up to the pair. 

“Excuse me” Moody started “Why am I not a member of this pair? I’m much better than both of you” 

“Did you really leave Ruby mid dance to tell us you think you’re better than us?” Gilbert asked. 

“And sorry” Charlie shrugged “but that proves you’re not better than us. Worse really, so if you wouldn’t mind leaving us, you’re ruining our romantic moment” 

“Pretty crappy one if you ask me” Moody said pointedly. 

“You’re just jealous we’re such a romantic ideal” Charlie turned his head pointedly away from Moody back to Gilbert. 

Moody and Charlie proceeded to argue for the entirety of the song, all while Gilbert happily led Charlie into a couple of turns every now and then. When the end came, Gilbert placed Charlie's hands into Moody’s. 

“You two act like an old married couple” he told them before returning to his table. 

Once arriven, he turned to look at the spot where he’d left his friends. They were dancing with no arguments it seemed, making Gilbert smile. They were both okay dancers, but since they were both trying to follow, it was an absolute trainwreck so far.

Looking at his friends, his eyes caught sight of Winnie. She was standing away from the crowd, yet she seemed quite pleased with her position. He debated on what to do and headed over to her after the brief deliberation. 

“How about you check if those dance lessons paid off?” Gilbert held out his hand. 

Winnie smiled and accepted his hand “Different dance, but I can’t say no” 

Gilbert led Winnie onto the dance floor “So” he started “Have you chosen your career yet?”

“Bold way to start a conversation” Winnie teased. 

“Boldness is a good way to get things done” he replied. 

“Not always is it effective”

“You, Winifred Rose, are stalling” 

“It seems you do know me” Winnie said wistfully “But yes I am” 

“Why? You can just say no and tell me to bug off” Gilbert shrugged “You know this” 

“I do” Winnie agreed “But that’s not why I’m stalling” 

“Do tell” Gilbert’s interest piqued. 

Winnie looked at him skeptically and he urged her to continue. She sighed “I’m going to the Sorbonne” 

“Oh?” 

“I’m studying medicine” 

“I knew it!” Gilbert stopped dancing completely and swept her in a huge hug “I knew you were going to be a doctor. Ever since that first day I met you, when you diagnosed my broken hand, I knew you were going to be Dr. Winifred Rose” 

Winnie was taken aback “You’re not angry?” 

Gilbert pulled away and frowned “Why would I be angry?” 

“Because I beat you to graduation” Winnie said with a sigh of relief that made it clear that had not been the reason, but Gilbert pretended not to notice. 

“You’re a senior, Winnie” Gilbert smiled “You were always going to be a doctor before me” 

Winnie practically collapsed in relief and hugged him again “You are a wonder Gilbert Blythe” Gilbert smiled and hugged her back. 

Winnie pulled away and wiped a tear away from her cheek “It’s fitting that this song is playing, actually” she gave a small chuckle “You are the reason I finally decided on medicine” 

Gilbert hadn’t even realized the song had changed. He listened and froze. 

This was it. This was the song. Anne had said all those years ago that this song was one to dance with your significant other.

_Only with someone as special to me as you are_

Anne liked him. Anne wanted to be Gilbert’s significant other. 

He had to physically stop himself from whooping with excitement. He grinned and turned to look at the crowd to find Anne. She had to be close. This was what she’d meant. It had to be. He hadn’t imagined it. 

He found her. 

His eyes met hers. 

She turned away. 

She took Roy’s hand and they headed off, dancing to the song he thought Anne had reserved for him. So they were dating after all. 

“Are you okay?” Winnie asked. 

Gilbert turned back to her and forced himself to smile “Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter and have re written it many times so I hope it all makes sense for you guys cause in my mind it barely does with all the versions floating around in there. Happy July!  
> ssksjksj I forgot so many things. The song is 'You Are The Reason' by Callum Scott and if you go here https://www.shopluu.com/collections/blue-prom-dresses?page=3#quick-view-5241187106975 you'll find Anne's prom dress and if you go here https://www.shopluu.com/collections/black-prom-dresses/products/black-v-neck-tulle-lace-long-prom-dress-black-evening-dress-1 you'll find Diana's dress.


	27. Excuse me?

Anne woke up and immediately closed her eyes again, wanting to stay in bed and have her worries, feelings, and hurt melt away. After a few minutes of not going back to sleep she got out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After that, she brushed her hair and put on something other than pajamas, since Marilla would scold her otherwise.

She exited her room once more and poured herself a flimsy bowl of cereal for breakfast once she was in the kitchen. As she sat at the table she mostly moved the cereal around with her spoon, barely haven eaten anything by the time Marilla walked in a few minutes later.

Marilla stayed silent for a moment, not finding a reason to worry at first glance. As the minutes dragged on, however, Marilla spoke “Anne” she began slowly “Are you okay?”

“Of course” Anne smiled, but it didn’t have the usual cheer “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know” Marilla shrugged “You just seem... down. I thought prom went great yesterday?”

Anne’s smile faltered slightly but quickly returned to normal when she spoke again “Of course it did. The decorations were everything we’d dreamed of. There shouldn’t be any reason for me to be upset, maybe I’ll go for a walk and get some fresh air. That can never do anything wrong now can it?”

“I ‘spose not” Marilla agreed still looking worried “Just be careful”

“I always am!” Anne called as she grabbed a sweatshirt from the hangers near the door, even if it was the end of May, Anne wanted something with pockets. She didn’t feel like carrying her hands around this particular day.

As Anne closed the door behind her and her eyes landed on the house across the street. It was inevitable of course, she’d always see that house when she left hers. She knew that, she just didn’t need to see it in this particular moment; she had most certainly not been prepared to see it. She huffed, yet it seemed more like a growl, and put on her sweatshirt, already having enough of carrying her arms around. She turned to her left and walked down the street; she wasn’t going to waste time on fantasies anymore. She’d done enough of that. She needed to move on. She kept thinking that she just needed to tell him, and perhaps he would feel the same way. She told herself that she would tell him even if he loved Winifred, because he needed to know.

She had set everything up perfectly. She knew he remembered what she’d told him about the song. He was smart enough to put all the pieces together. And even if that hadn’t been enough, Anne was going to tell him. Because she thought that maybe he loved her; maybe what he'd said on his birthday had been real. But there he was on the dance floor, swooping Winifred in a joyous hug during the song she had told him was for significant others. During the song she was going to tell him she loved him. Anne knew it was time to let go of all her ridiculous fantasies.

She had fooled herself over and over again that Gilbert was the one for her. That was a big fat lie. She couldn’t keep fooling herself anymore.

Anne continued walking with her hands in her pockets. She didn’t want to be upset. She shouldn’t be upset. Gilbert had never liked her before. Why would he start suddenly? Why had she? She couldn’t be mad at him, she couldn’t be. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t love her. She couldn’t control his feelings, neither could he really, so she shouldn’t be upset. But it still hurt immensely.

She arrived at the town square and sighed. It was four thirty in the afternoon. She’d woken up late and had stayed in her bed for a long time after that. She figured she shouldn’t have tried to have cereal once she’d gotten out of bed. Had she really slept in for so long? She didn’t think she’d arrived extremely late, but apparently she had.

She took a seat on one of the unoccupied benches and sat down, waiting for Roy, Cole, and Diana. She was supposed to meet them to talk about the success the night should have been and happily focus on Roy’s upcoming graduation. She figured that was a good thing— to keep on going with her usual activities. Why should she deviate from them anyway?

“Anne!” Diana spotted her and came bounding over to where she was sitting “How’d it go yesterday? You didn’t say anything about it for the rest of the night”

“Oh yeah” Anne tilted her head, trying to figure out how to explain to Diana, once more, that she’d been a lovesick fool “That- that- nothing happened”

“What?” Diana had genuine confusion on her face “You didn’t tell him?”

“No” Anne said “Now let’s move past it and-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Diana put up her hand, as if to slow her down “What? You’re not getting out of this that easily. Why didn’t you tell him?”

“Because I was mistaken” Anne said with a shrug “I thought he would feel the same way, and that’s why I opted to tell him but he so clearly loves Winifred that I couldn’t put myself in the way of that”

Diana raised an eyebrow.

“I also couldn’t face him after I made a fool of myself”

“Anne” Diana had a smile on her face “You’ve got it all wrong. He absolutely loves you”

“I don’t think so Diana” Anne said, surprisingly nonchalantly “Now, don’t say a single word. Hey you guys!”

“Hey!” Cole smiled then frowned as he came closer “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Anne crossed her arms defensively “Nothing’s wrong”

“You’re definitely lying” Roy said, from behind Cole “You’re doing that thing where you scrunch your eyebrows and you just crossed your arms incredibly defensively”

“Plus Diana is looking incredibly worried behind you because you're doing that thing where you push back your emotions because someone else just arrived within earshot” Cole added.

“And you’re definitely not fine” Diana agreed.

“Whatever” Anne turned away, defeated.

“So what’s wrong?” Roy asked, sitting down next to Anne.

“Nothing” Anne tried not to sound too harsh “I can’t do anything about it so I have no problem”

“Anne” Diana warned.

Anne sighed and paused “I’m in love with Gilbert”

“And that’s horrible because?” Cole asked.

“Because he loves Winifred” Anne said, defeated.

Roy barked out a laugh that gained him many stares from strangers passing by, two withering glares from Cole and Diana, and a frown from Anne.

“I’m sorry” Roy apologized when he saw everyone “But that is ridiculous”

“Why?” Anne asked “I heard him say word for word ‘I love her’”

“Anne” Roy started “That doesn’t immediately nullifies the fact that he doesn’t love you”

“You can love more than one person” Diana agreed.

“Plus” Cole started “Gilbert has had a crush on you forever”

“We’ve stated that this is not a jolly conversation and something is wrong, so we can drop the words of fake encouragement” Anne waved off Cole’s words.

“See what I’m dealing with?” Diana asked Cole silently.

“Anne” Roy started “You remember the day we met?”

“Of course”

“Remember how I said I wanted to help you with the next chapter of your story?”

“Depending on how my previous chapter went” Anne added.

“Correct” Roy granted “And what I meant by that was helping you see how you felt about Gilbert and how he felt about you”

“Excuse me?”

“That first day he came back, I heard you talking about him and I could see you liked him” Anne gaped at him “And I could also see you had no idea you knew”

“So you wanted to help me by having me realize I loved Gilbert?”

“I even employed some helpers” Roy nodded to Cole and Diana.

“What?” Anne turned to look at them “All of you?”

“Yeah” Diana sat down on Anne’s other side “You two have been pining after each other since even before he left and when he came back, you were so so mad at him but still really cared for him and I knew you needed some help”

“We just highlighted all things that were already there for you to see clearly” Cole explained.

“Like what?”

“When we arrived at Gilbert's house the first day you hung out with him” Roy supplied.

“I knew I’d told you guys I wouldn’t be going” Anne remembered back to that day and her confusion at seeing them in Gilbert’s house “What purpose did that have?”

“To make you see how much you loved spending time with him” Diana said simply.

“And Halloween?” Anne gasped.

“No no no” Roy shook his finger up in defense and Diana and Cole turned to look at him accusingly “That was not planned we saw you and got excited, like you saw us, so we were all caught up in seeing you. That was not intentional.”

“He broke his hand!” Anne exclaimed.

“It wasn’t intentional!”

“He had a cast for a month and a half!”

“We didn’t ask him to punch a wall” Roy defended "I was genuinely excited to hang out with you at a party! Who do you think I am if you think I did that purposefully?”

“What else did you do?”

“The only thing we really purposely did was the visit at Gilbert’s house” Diana shrugged “After that everything happened on its own”

“Plus we could never agree on what else to do” Cole added.

"Anything else was accidental" Roy nodded in agreement.

“So I can’t blame you for all these feelings?” Anne asked hopefully.

“That’s all you” Roy gave Anne a little nudge with her shoulder.

“But he loves Winifred”

“Anne” Roy started “I love you. Does that mean we’re dating?”

“No” Anne gave a little chuckle.

“Exactly. Because I love you, but I’m in love with Cole” Roy started “Loving and being in love with someone are two different things”

“So that means” Anne’s face lit up “Gilbert might not be dating Winifred”

“I can guarantee you that he isn’t” Roy nodded.

“So I can tell him without being a threat to his relationship” Anne turned happily at all of her friends.

“Yeah” Diana smiled “Because you love him”

“And if nothing else” Cole added “He likes you back”

“I have to find him” Anne quickly got up from the bench and turned to where she had come from and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there folks. After this it's go go go.


	28. What?

Gilbert knew he was imposing on Winnie, yet couldn’t find it in himself to leave. He’d walked her home as always and then had made up some terrible reason as to why he should stay, and avoid going back to his house. That was across from Anne's house. 

"You really want me to keep going?" Winnie asked again "I'm not leaving for college till another month" 

"Nonsense" Gilbert waved her off "I've already learned so much and what I learn now I can put into use later and you can tell me if I'm doing it correctly" 

"Okay what's going on?" Winnie asked. 

"What? Nothing. Why would anything should be going on?" 

"You literally knew all the answers to my questions which means you've sat through a half hour of me talking about the most boring hospital chores and actually listened to me"

"I'm a good listener" 

"Something I know for a fact" Winnie agreed "But no one, not even you, would deal with ten minutes straight of data input, that I purposely stretched out to see if you would yield, if they weren't avoiding something" 

"Not fair" Gilbert avoided her question further "you tricked me" 

"For good reason" Winnie said pointedly "What's going on? What's wrong?" 

"Does something have to be wrong?" 

"Stop stalling" Winnie raised an accusatory finger at him "something's wrong, what is it?"

Gilbert sighed "Yesterday at prom Charlie said something" 

Winnie raised an eyebrow. 

"Winnie" Gilbert paused "I love you, I do, but I don't think I could ever be more than a friend to you" 

Winnie stood still for a second nodding her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She paused before letting out a soft chuckle and smiling. 

"Gilbert" she paused "I'm gay" 

"What?!" Gilbert let out a disbelieving scoff "why did you never tell me?" 

"I thought you knew!" 

"How could I possibly know?! You never told me!" 

"Why do you think I spend so much time with Prissy Andrews?!" 

"I thought you were friends!" Gilbert defended "Like Anne and I are!"

Winnie's look softened and she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him "We both know you and Anne aren't just friends though, don't we?" 

Gilbert pulled back and said nothing. Winnie smiled and took a seat next to him."That's what I thought" 

They stayed silent for a moment. 

"I just" Gilbert started "I don't want to mess up with her, because I couldn't bear not having her in my life" 

"But?" 

"But nothing" Gilbert shrugged "I've said it before and that's the way it'll be" 

"But you obviously love her" Winnie said "You are so  _ in  _ love with her" 

"Obviously?" 

"Come on" Winnie rolled her eyes "don't even try to deny it" 

"I'm stalling" 

"And I'm allowing that so you can get yourself together and realize you need to tell Anne you love her" 

"You think I should tell her?"

"Yeah" Winnie nodded and turned to look at him "I really do" 

“But she’s dating Roy” Gilbert sighed "What if I tell her and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if I ruin her relationship when I could have just as well kept my mouth shut? And what if she never wants to see me again?" 

"You can't go on without telling her" she replied “It will eat you alive if you keep holding on and don’t let her know” 

Gilbert stayed silent "I do love her" Gilbert agreed "I guess it's not fair for me to keep on going without unburdening my heart" 

"You're such a romantic" 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and Winnie laughed. She gave him a small nudge "Go get her" 

“Whatever she chooses” Gilbert rose from his seat “It’s her choice” 

“You owe it to Anne and to yourself to tell her” 

Gilbert looked back at Winnie and smiled "Thank you" 

Winnie smiled back and Gilbert took it as his sign to take off and run. And so he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	29. Meetings

"Roy!" Mr. Rose exclaimed happily “What a pleasure to see you. It’s been too long” 

“It most certainly has been Mr. Rose” Roy agreed “But I do hope I’ll see the Rose’s at my graduation celebration next week?” 

“Of course you will! Maybe we can have a joint celebration with you and Winnie?” Mr. Rose suggested. 

“That’d be perfect!” Roy said “Oh and speaking of Winnie is she here? We would love to speak with her” 

“Of course” Mr. Rose moved aside to let them in “she’s in her room” 

“Thank you” Roy told him “Oh and I do apologize, this is my friend Diana and my boyfriend Cole” 

Diana and Cole smiled in greeting at their introduction. 

“It’s a pleasure” Mr. Rose smiled at both of them. 

“Ours as well” Diana smiled. 

“Lovely to meet you” Cole had a surprisingly steady voice, despite his nervousness. 

“Would you like me to call Winnie?” Mr. Rose asked as he closed the door behind his guests. 

“Oh there’s no need” Roy said politely “I know the way” 

Mr. Rose smiled and signaled towards the stairs that the three of them began climbing after saying their thank you’s. 

“Why were you nervous?” Roy asked Cole once Mr. Rose was out of earshot. 

“He’s basically your family and good impressions are key here” Cole replied. 

“You can only do so much wrong with a polite greeting” Diana said, hoping to calm him. 

“Don’t be nervous” Roy told Cole “The real trouble is my actual family” 

“Next week should be fun” Cole muttered under his breath as they came to a stop. 

Roy knocked on the door “Winnie, darling. I’m home” 

Roy opened the door to find a confused Winifred Rose staring at him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Winnie set down her pen on her desk and got up to meet them at the door. 

“What a warm greeting” Roy said sarcastically. 

Winnie rolled her eyes “You’re insufferable” 

“Nice to see you too” Roy smiled “We’re here actually to talk about Gilbert” 

Winnie noticed Diana and Cole for the first time and frowned “Why?” 

“Because you and your relationship with Gilbert have been delaying Anne from telling him she’s in love with him” 

“I feel like we don’t exist here” Cole whispered to Diana. 

“Well it’s not just me!” Winnie retorted “Gilbert didn’t want to tell her that he’s in love with her because he thinks you’re dating her and he didn’t want to meddle in her relationship”

“He thinks I’m dating Anne?” Roy asked dumbly. 

“Yes” Winnie said “That’s not the only reason of course, but that’s more believable than  _ me  _ dating Gilbert” 

“I think you’re absolutely right” Diana whispered back at Cole. 

“You think it’s believable that I’m dating Anne?” Roy asked. 

“Well, yeah” she shrugged “She’s definitely your type and you hang out all the time” 

“I’m dating Cole” Roy waved towards where Cole was standing and he waved slightly, not knowing what to do. 

“What the hell?” Winnie raised her arms “You’ve met Prissy, why haven’t I met Cole?” 

“You have a very weird definition of ‘met’. The only thing I know about you and Prissy is that thanks to me opening your eyes on your feelings for her, you’re dating” 

“Should we go?” Diana asked Cole. 

“Is that what you were trying to do with Anne?” Winnie asked “Trying to get her to see what she was feeling for Gilbert?” 

“Yes!” 

“So you never liked her?” 

“That could be a good option” Cole replied. 

“Okay” Roy said “I admit I may have been confused when I saw Anne  _ and  _ Cole, but then I heard her talking about him and I knew she was incredibly in love with Gilbert”

Winnie smirked and Roy rolled his eyes “Whatever, this is about Anne and Gilbert, not about me” 

“Well I don’t know what you want me to say” Winnie shrugged “He was here, but left a while ago to tell Anne he’s in love with her” 

“Wait what?” Diana took a step toward Roy and Winifred. 

“Yeah” she shrugged “He left in a hurry” 

“We just left Anne, who was going to go tell Gilbert that she’s in love with him” Cole said. 

The four exchanged wide-eyed looks. 

They all rushed out the door and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of the morning to ya! It is 8:30 here so I hope that makes sense wherever you're reading it from. I may have purposely added this chapter as a little troll so it would take longer to get to the confession but I mus admit it was incredibly fun to write. I am also awake this early because I'm making sourdough bread and I'm super excited so wish me luck (I'm waiting for my levain to pass the float test). 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and happy Friday!


	30. Confessions

Anne was not a good runner. A terrible one really. At this moment in time, however, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Her breath was ragged and her lungs were burning, but she didn’t stop. She didn’t care. She had a goal, and running was but a means to an end, and nothing was going to stop her. 

She turned onto her street, and instead of slowing down, sped up. She was so close. She couldn’t give up now. 

She turned and almost tripped up the steps. She arrived at the door, thankfully not by tripping into it, and stood still a moment to compose herself. She knocked a little more rapidly than usual and took deep breaths as she waited for the door to open. 

Bash opened the door and smiled at seeing Anne “Anne! How lovely to see you! What can I do for you?”

“Sebastian” Anne tried to keep her voice steady “Hi, lovely to see you too. Is- is Gilbert here? I would love to talk to him”

Bash smile widened “No, sorry. Blythe hasn’t been back from the hospital” 

“What?” Anne was breathing hard “Do you know where he is?” 

Bash’s smile turned into a grin and he nodded behind her. 

“Wha-” Anne turned and saw Gilbert. There he was, at her doorstep turning towards her, with Marilla behind him, smiling as she had seen Bash doing. 

She heard Bash close the door behind her, but the noise seemed to be so far away. She walked down the steps slowly and, despite all her running, she felt like she could breathe again. 

She saw him breathing hard and she knew; he was here for the same reason she was. He had meant everything he’d said on his birthday. He felt the same way she did. 

What words could she say to convey everything that she knew he had already figured out. That she loved him. That she wanted to apologize for not telling him sooner. For everything that had happened since that moment when she crashed into him on a Monday morning and told him she didn’t want him to leave. 

How could she possibly begin to say everything she wanted to?

She figured she needed to say something. She’d been staring into his eyes in the middle of the road for a while now. He must have been thinking the same thing because they spoke at the same time. 

“Roy’s dating Cole” 

“Winnie’s dating Prissy” 

She smiled. She’d been so worried for so long, she’d been holding back for so long, but there was absolutely no obstacle to overcome now. She could do it now; no holding back. 

“Does that mean” Anne took a step closer to him without looking away “that you are free to date someone else?” 

Gilbert took a step forward as well, they were only a breath away “Yes” 

“Any person in particular you’re thinking of?” Anne wanted to take a step closer, but could do no such thing; they were already as close as the could be. 

Gilbert’s hand rose up to her cheek, brushing it ever so gently and tenderly. The look Anne had seen at dance practice was back. His eyes were once again, so full of admiration and romance and awe. Anne couldn’t keep her eyes away. If she could stay here all day, looking into Gilbert's eyes, she would ask for nothing more.

“Do you need a declaration Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?” he asked softly “Because my heart has been yours for so long I don’t think it could belong to anyone else if I tried. You and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart. It will always be you; it always has been.” 

Anne didn’t want to pull her eyes away from his, having been able to revel in his eyes for eternity, but she did. She closed the distance between them, placing her lips on his. 

Gilbert didn’t hesitate in kissing her back. 

He kissed her gingerly, and slowly his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Anne’s hand found themselves around his neck, gently brushing against his curls while also ensuing his closeness to her. 

In that moment, Anne knew what true happiness felt like. She was on top of the world and nothing could bring her down. 

If everything that had happened, every misunderstanding, Gilbert going away, Anne’s anger at him, even Roy’s mischievous plan, if everything had led to this moment— Anne wouldn’t change any of it.

When they finally pulled apart, Anne placed her forehead on his. She still held her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. She didn’t want him to pull away. 

“I guess that means you really have feelings for me” Gilbert smiled. 

“Oh Gilbert” Anne pulled away and looked into his eyes “I love you” 

Gilbert’s mouth quirked up “Yeah?” 

She nodded “Yeah” 

Gilbert smiled “I love you too” 

Anne smiled and Gilbert leaned in and kissed her again. This time, it was more passionate; he was no longer holding back. 

They would have stayed there till nightfall, but they pulled apart and turned towards the entrance of the street. It sounded like a stampede was heading towards them. As the noise became louder, some shapes took form and Anne facepalmed. 

Roy, Cole, Diana, and Winnie came to a halt and caught their breath. They squinted and saw Anne and Gilbert. 

“I think they did it” Cole whispered to the rest. 

Anne and Gilbert exchanged looks and broke apart. Gilbert took Anne’s hand, flashing her a grin, and began making his way over to the group. 

“Fancy seeing all of you here” Gilbert greeted as he and Anne approached “Especially out of breath. One could say you were in a hurry to arrive somewhere” 

“Did you guys…” Roy raised his eyebrows “You know” 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows back and Anne looked at him skeptically. 

“You’re really going to make us do this?” Diana asked, out of breath. 

“You’re the ones that came running all the way here and picked up a guest on the way” Anne replied “It’s also fun seeing you this way” 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Winnie said, taking notice of them holding hands. 

“Yeah” Anne smiled and looked at Gilbert “Yeah we did” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it you guys! We did it! 
> 
> Also to Ds_ds my bread turned out amazing and I don't think anything in my life will ever be as successful.


	31. Epilogue

Marilla parked the car in front of the house and turned off the ignition. Anne tapped her foot impatiently and looked out the window, then back at Marilla. 

“So” she started, trying to feign nonchalance “Is Gilbert back yet?” 

“You know very well he is” Marilla didn’t look at Anne as she took out the keys “Go and see your boyfriend” 

“Thank you!” Anne gave Marilla a quick kiss on the cheek pulled open the passengers door and raced out of the car and up the steps to Gilbert’s door. 

She knocked quickly and waited impatiently for the door to open. 

Mary Hanford-Lacriox opened the door and smiled “Anne!” she exclaimed and moved forward to give her a hug “You’re back!” 

Anne happily hugged her back “Mary! It’s so good to see you! How’s Bash? How’s Delphine?” 

Mary pulled away “Bash is great, he and Gilbert took Delphine out on a walk, so he isn’t here right now. They should be back any moment if you would like to wait” 

“Oh” Anne deflated slightly “No, it’s okay. I need to unpack my suitcases. But would you like to come over for dinner? College doesn’t allow me many chances for cooking so I would love to get back into shape, especially since I had a teacher that so kindly taught me everything she knows.” 

“We would love to!” Mary exclaimed with a smile “But you have to let me help you. I couldn’t fathom you cooking for all of us on your own on your first day back. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t help in any way?” 

“If you insist” Anne pretended to debate the idea in her head, when she would really love nothing more. 

Mary smiled “I’ll see you then” 

Anne smiled back “Can’t wait!” 

Anne turned around back toward where she’d come from and stopped at the car to see Marilla had taken in her luggage. She smiled and went around the car towards the steps leading to her house when she heard a familiar voice call out. 

“Anne!” she turned in time to see Gilbert carefully hand baby Delphine to Bash and rush towards her. 

Anne ran towards him as well and they crashed into each other in a hug. Gilbert swooped her off the ground and Anne smiled into his neck. 

“Real life Gilbert is so much better than facetime Gilbert” Anne said as he set her down. 

Gilbert smiled “Couldn’t agree more” 

Anne smiled and kissed him “It’s been too long since I saw you last” she said once she pulled away, as much as she could with Gilbert’s hand around her waist

“You saw me in October” 

Anne smiled as she remembered Gilbert’s surprise visit at her dorm “Any time apart is too long” 

“Do you think that about me or everyone in general?”

“Why?” Anne asked “Are you jealous?” 

“No” Gilbert shrugged “I just wondered if you’d want to see everyone today so invited them for dinner” 

“What?” Anne shook her head “I just invited you guys over for dinner” 

Gilbert laughed “I knew you would, so I asked Mary to accept the invitation so you’d be somewhat prepared for us” 

“Who’s ‘us’ exactly?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

“Me, Bash, Mary, Delphine, Marilla, Diana, Cole, Roy, Winnie, and Ms. Stacy” 

“Prissy’s not coming?” 

“Nope” he shook his head “She isn’t back yet” 

“What about Jane and Josie and Ruby and Tillie?”

“I figured you didn’t want _that_ many people on your first day back” 

“Well it was considerate of you to make it four less people” Anne said sarcastically “Gilbert that’s like a whole second Christmas dinner!”

“It would technically not be a second Christmas dinner since Christmas isn’t for a few more days” 

“Don’t get smart with me” Anne raised one of her fingers surprisingly easily given they were pressed to Gilbert’s chest since she’d kissed him. 

Gilbert laughed and looked down at her “Relax, Mary’s cooking some chicken and scalloped potatoes, Diana is bringing a salad, Cole’s bringing the bread, Roy’s bringing mashed potatoes, Winnie is bringing some french thing that I can’t pronounce or know what it is, and Marilla wouldn’t tell me what she was making but I can only assume it’s something big” 

Anne looked at him with a small smile “You really planned for everything huh?” 

“Even told them that dinner was at five” Gilbert smiled mischievously “Did I get it right?” 

“You really do know me” 

“As well as one can know you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert” Gilbert said looking at her with admiration. 

“What does that leave me with?” Anne asked. 

“Well” Gilbert placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and let go of Anne and twirled her in a circle before he took her hand and started making his way words Anne’s house “I believe that just leaves dessert and holiday pies sounds lovely to me” 

Anne smiled “Oh, I see. You’re looking to even the score are you?” 

“You may have won the last two times but you are in for a surprise this time” Gilbert said with a shrug. 

Anne laughed “We’ll see about that Gilbert Blythe. The holidays bring out the best in me” 

Gilbert turned to look at her and smiled “Don’t know if you could ever be any better than you already are, but I’ll take your word for it” 

Anne turned to look at him and he gave a simple shrug. She rolled her eyes, but smiled when she turned away to open the door. 

Who would have thought that after all these years Anne would be in college, with a loving family, amazing friends, and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for? Anne was luckier than she ever thought anyone could be, and looking at Gilbert shake the snow out of his hair and put his coat on the hanger next to her door she knew that as long as she was with him, she would be happy. 

And, what else could she possibly ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep sigh*
> 
> I never expected to get this far. I never expected to finish this story. I never even hoped to get near to 100 kudos, much less have over 200. I never expected anyone to comment. I never expected to go absolutely wild when I saw a comment throughout these months because I love talking to you guys. 
> 
> So to everyone who's reading this, thank you. 
> 
> This might be sappy and dramatic but I want everyone to know that I really enjoyed and loved and appreciated everything writing this brought. 
> 
> Thank you if you left a kudos. 
> 
> Thank you if you commented. 
> 
> Thank you if you thought my writing worthy of your time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Believe me when I say that I'm so grateful for everything and I recognize all your usernames from when you left a kudos. To everyone who's commented more than once, I absolutely recognize your usernames and am always so excited to read what you said. 
> 
> I didn't think I would write thirty chapters and many times I thought about just not finishing the story, but all your love helped me through. So, each and everyone of you reading this is responsible for this. 
> 
> I am sad this is coming to an end, but all things do. I will miss our interactions and my excitement at getting an email from ao3. I will miss writing this story.
> 
> I know this is long and I know this is probably annoying, but to everyone reading this I really just want to say thank you. From the deepest depths of my heart. 
> 
> Alexa. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> check out my tumblr: mortallyhauntedlady


End file.
